Angel caído
by white-tsubasa
Summary: Una misteriosa chica aparece y empieza a convivir los peleadores, pero algo oculta ...¿quien es? ¿De donde viene?¡que es ese extraño poder oculta?..son demasiadas preguntas para escribirlas asi lee esta historia y descubrelo.Elfen Lied-Bakugan OC
1. AVISO!

_¡AVISO DEL CONTENIDO!_

_Quisiera poder avisarles un poco del contenido de esta historia. Bueno lo que tendrá dentro será una mezcla de varios animes pero se desarrollara en uno y ese anime será bakugan. Dure un buen tiempo para decidirme donde hacer mi primera historia y pues bakugan ganó. Pero les recordare que tiene mezcla de varios personajes de un anime y de diferentes cosas. Uno de los animes será elfen lied, si no lo conocen pues busquen en internet antes de leer esta historia. Tendrá unas escenas en un futuro algo bruscas bueno no tanto solo golpes y me basare algo en elfen lied, pero no sera tanto…. Bueno ya_

Ya no dire nada mas si no lo arruinare todo asi que BYE!:P

P.D.:Pronto pensare en el primer capitulo


	2. Intro!

Se que este no es el primer capitulo pero necesito presentarles a mi OC

Nombre: ? Nombre (como la llaman): Sakura

Apellido: ?

Edad: Aparenta la edad de una chica de 13 años (pero no se sabe bien)

Descripción física: Su altura es normal como las demás chicas, tiene unos ojos azules verdosos, su pelo es café y corto (lacio) a simple vista parece ser corto pero si la ves detrás se ve que su pelo es largo ya que esta agarrado en dos delgadas coletas con una fuerte liga (pero no mucha gente se da cuenta), casi siempre esta usando un sombrero tipo repartidor de periódico, usa un suéter verde que le llega un poco mas arriba de la rodilla (tipo vestido), usa un pantalón color caqui, zapatos color café y dos listones azules al final de las coletas.

Bakugans: cuando empieza a jugar ella se considera como una jugadora haos y darkus, sus bakugan son dos dragonoids: Haos Hiragana y darkus chaos (las dos mujeres) siempre han estado con "sakura" pero no se sabe de donde vienen en realidad, ya que los otros bakugan no las reconocen.

Personalidad: lo único que puedo decir es que puede llegar a ser terca cuando no quieren que la ayuden pero cuando se trata de amigos actua de una forma dulce y gentil y siempre tratara de hacerlos felices pero la mayoría del tiempo les gusta estar sola (no voy a decir mas si no lo arruino).

Pasado: cuando hablamos de su pasado… es un misterio pero en un futuro se sabra.

Mejores amigos: Pues solo serian sus bakugans y su mascota que es una pequeña gatita color beige (ocre) tiene las puntas de las patas color negro, franjas en la cola, un rombo negro en la frente y… (imagínense a kirara de inuyasha)

Dato curioso: su comida preferida es el takoyaki!

Vaya si que estuvo largo, esto es lo único que les puedo adelantar de mi personaje… se me hizo muy emo pero luego cambia. Pero yo ya había avisado que iba ser una mezcla de anime como ya se puede ver con… ¡Kirara! Siempre he amado a esa linda gatita y tenia que agregarla ya que seria una linda compañera como para alguien como Sakura. E incluso no le voy a cambiar el nombre asi se se queda.

Bueno ahora a pensar en el primer capitulo, tendre algo pronto se los puedo asegurar. Solo me queda decir gracias por su tiempo. BYe! :3


	3. El comienzo

**Nota**

**Yo no soy la creadora de bakugan, ni de Elfen lied y de ningún personaje que hayan visto en alguna anime y se encuentre aquí.**

* * *

Capitulo 1

En un lejano pueblo durante un festival, había una extraña chica sentada junto a un gato. Ella observaba a la gente y escuchaba las conversaciones para pasar el tiempo. Con cada persona que pasaba su rostro se veía mucho más frio. De repente no pudo evitar poner atención a la conversación de unos niños que pasaban.

¡No! Aléjate de aquí! Que no entiendes que no te queremos cerca. -dijo un niño de pelo negro

Sí, vete ya. Eres rara. Y nosotras no andamos con gente rara- dijo una niña rubia

P..pp..pe...pero…yo…- tartamudeaba una niña de pelo rojo.- Yy…yo….

¡ya déjenla en paz!- grito una niña de pelo corto- Que no entienden que ella es como nosotros, … ¡si la siguen tratando así yo me voy con ella!

Los otros dos niños se quedaron un momento en pausa y discutieron por unos momentos, al regresar con la otra niña le dijeron:

Está bien puede venir, pero con una condición.-dijo el niño. -¿Cuál?- pregunto la niña de pelo corto.

Solo que venga algo alejada de nosotros….-contesto. ¡¿Qué! Eso no es justo que no ves que….

De repente contesto la chica de pelo rojo. A mi no me importa, está bien por mi- la otra respondió. ¿Segura?- la chica contesto- ¡Sí!

Momentos después salieron corriendo dejando atrás a la chica de pelo rojo.

* * *

? POV

_Flashback_

_-¡Hey! ¡Tu…! Que estás haciendo aquí, no te habíamos dicho que te fueras!-dijo un niño_

_-¡si, vete de aquí! Que no ves que no queremos estar cerca de monstruos!_

_Fin del flashback_

Hhmmm- suspire. Nunca pensé que recordaría algo como eso, díganme porque vine a este lugar.

De repente algo junto a mi me acaricio, y resulta ser Kirara. Ya recuerdo tu me obligaste a venir, tienes suerte que nunca te pudo decir no.

Unos minutos después la chica va saliendo del festival, mucha gente pasa junto a ella pero no les pone atención. Se sentó cerca de unos árboles y miro al cielo, al hacer esto empezó a hablar con su mascota (Kirara):

Sabes algo, yo siempre pensé que este lugar era un lugar lindo y normal. Pero creo que me equivoque en la parte de lo lindo…- Kirara se le que quedo viendo con una carita de preocupación. Pero ahora pienso todo lo… - en ese momento deje de hablar ya que vi algo extraño en el cielo. No lo podía creer (pero su rostro no mostro ninguna emoción) eran cartas cayendo del cielo.

* * *

Bueno… creo que también me equivoque en lo normal.- terminando de decir esto se levanto y se acerco a dos cartas que estaban cayendo juntas, esas dos cartas cayeron en sus manos y por algún motivo empezaron a brillar. Cuando paró dos pequeñas cosas redondas aparecieron frente a ella, una de ellas era blanca y la otra era negra con morado. Lo único que dijo fue:

- ¿Quiénes son uste….?- no pudo terminar la frase por que había perdido el conocimiento.

* * *

Al día siguiente

? POV

Por alguna razón sentía que me habían golpeado en todo el cuerpo que tenía piedras encima de mí. Sentía algo extraño dentro de mí, pero no sabía que era esa sensación….creo que la llaman…dolor.

Pero todo terminó cuando sentía algo húmedo pasar por todo mi rostro,… era una lengua…. Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fueron unos grandes ojos rojos en una pequeña cabecita.

Con que eras tú, pequeña suertuda- le dije a Kirara mientras me mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, me levante para poder ver donde estaba pero no pude completamente porque la sensación de "dolor" aun no se había ido, así que preferí sentarme.

¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso anoche?... podría alguien decirme.- voltee a ver a Kirara, y lo único que hizo ella fue mover la cabezo diciendo no (no me sorprendía). Los recuerdos de anoche eran borrosos, solo recordaba el festival y algo del cielo pero… uhhh.

De repente dos bolitas salieron de una bolsa que traía y se pusieron frente a ella. En ese momento recordó lo de anoche; lo de las cartas, la luz y su extraño desmayo. En ese momento las dos bolitas se abrieron, a mi me parecían que tenían forma de dragón

-¿Qué son? –pregunte, aunque no sé porque lo hizo si ya sabía que no me iban a…

-¡como que somos, sería mejor preguntar quienes somos! Acaso no sabe modales- dijo algo molesto la bolita negra.

… Acaso tu ¿ha…hablas…hablaste? dije nerviosa.

Ddduhhhhhhh… ¡claro que sí! Acaso no oyes o acaso estas sorda.- contesto

Me quede en shock y lo que hice por alguna razón fue…

¡AHHHHHH!-grite. Y me quede pensado en algo. Porque hice eso, normalmente si conozco a una persona nueva…. bueno o cosa no mostraría ninguna emoción. Solo con Kirara muestro como soy realmente o algo de emoción pero por que con esas dos cosas deje salir eso. Porque, porque siento como si estuviera….. Con una persona que ya conozco.

Hey, tierra llamando a rara- dijo la bola negra. Ehh-conteste. No la trates mal-dijo la bola blanca

Perdón-dije, por alguna razón.- entonces podrían decirme qu… ¿quiénes son?-pregunte

Bueno para empezar-dijo la bola negra – Somos bakugans, somos criaturas con poderes inimaginables- me dijo la bola negra. Ok-conteste. Entonces tu bo…mmmm… ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

Mi nombre es Chaos, soy un darkus dragonoid.- me dijo la bola negra.

Mi nombre es Hiragana, soy un haos dragonoid.- me dijo la bola blanca. Hira…que? Mmmm…. Podría llamarte Hina se me hace algo difícil llamarte por tu verdadero nombre. – le dije. Está bien, llámame así si quieres.-me contesto

Bueno ya nos presentamos nosotras, ahora ustedes dos preséntense- dijo chaos refiriéndose a mí y a Kirara. Esta bien ella es Kirara, ha estado conmigo durante un buen tiempo y es mi mejor amiga.- dije esto y Kirara puso una cara tierna, los dos bakugan se le acercaron y empezaron a decirle que era un ternura. (Nadie se le resiste). Bueno ya conocimos a la ternurita ahora faltas tú.

Me quede en una pausa y empecé. Bueno, yo tengo aproximadamente 12 o 13 años y…-no pude terminar porque fui interrumpida por Chaos. Espera un momento tienes que empezar por tu nombre y como que "aproximadamente"! –pregunto algo enojada.

La cosa es que yo no sé mi verdadero nombre, ni mi edad, ni de dónde vengo… resumiendo no se mucho de mí y no quiero que pregunten mas de mi.- conteste. Bueno, pero entonces ¿cómo te llaman tus amigos?-pregunto Hina. Hubo un silencio incomodo entre las cuatro. Yo no… tengo amigos.- conteste. Eso significa que siempre estás sola- pregunto Hina. Pues no completamente tengo a Kirara, solo la he necesitado a ella y a nadie más para sobrevivir.-le respondí.

Hubo un silencio largo hasta que chaos empezó a hablar. Pues eso va a cambiar desde hoy, te acompañaremos desde este día.- me dijo. Pero porque, acaso no tienen cosas que hacer, no deberían estar pensando en quedarse conmigo, deberían saber que yo soy…-cuando iba a decir lo que era, Chaos y Hina dijeron: Ya lo sabemos…- me quede en shock y Hina continuo. Y no nos importa a nosotras, queremos estar contigo, nosotros queremos ser tus amigas y también queremos hacerte feliz y compartir momentos y sentimientos, contigo.

Por alguna razón me sentía extraña, nadie nunca me había dicho eso, podría decirse que estaba feliz. Chaos y Hina se me quedaron viendo como si estuvieran esperando a que les contestara, voltee a ver Kirara y ella también se me quedo viendo pero con una cara de "ya sé lo que harás".

Y le dije: Me conoces bien no es así, suertuda- y Kirara me lo devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa, después de eso voltee a ver a los dos bakugan y les dije. Esta bien, seamos amigas, pero les advierto no tenemos un gran menú y ningún techo…- y chaos me contesto- Pues no necesitamos comer y solo necesitamos la bolsa para poder vivir.- cuando termino los bakugan se echaron a reír y yo también no sabía la razón pero no más lo hice.

Pero las risas terminaron cuando chaos empezó a decirme: eyyy! Espera! Aun no contestas la pregunta que te hice al principio.- y lo confundida pregunte: ¿Cuál?- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No podemos andar toda la vida llamándote la rara…-contesto. Me quede un rato pensando en dos cosas: una era de donde saco el nombre de rara y como me pondría, hasta que se me vino un nombre a la mente, era un nombre que recordaba. Que alguien conocido me decía. Y le dije: Puedes llamarme Sakura.-

Desde ese día mi vida cambio completamente bueno no solo la mía sino la del todo el mundo ya que este incidente paso en todo el mundo. Me entere en la tarde cuando pasaba frente a una tienda de electrónicos, según las noticias el suceso paso en todo el mundo pero que en una ciudad hubo un resplandor inusual que causo un gran temblor. Cuando escuche eso supe que era cuando toque las cartas, pero me pregunto por qué paso, eso es todo un misterio.

* * *

Un mes después…

Sakura POV

-Ok, díganme cómo es que llegue a este punto- dije volteando a ver sus bakugan, que ya eran más de dos ahora eran más de cinco pero esos ya no hablaban. Pues solo aparecieron unos momentos después que nos conocimos, acaso no lo recuerdas.- dijo Hina. Así que empecé a recordar ese día, iba caminando cuando de repente me cayeron bakugan y cartas del cielo (de nuevo), eran como tres blancas y tres negras. Según Chaos y Hina ellos no hablan, por mí los hubiera dejado ahí pero Hina me rogo que los cuidara, y yo acepte.

Ohh si ya lo recuerdo, pero para que serán utilizados si no pueden hablar.-pregunte a Hina y luego ella iba a decir- Pues…- no pudo terminar porque vio que alguien se acercaba era una niña pequeña, pero cuando digo pequeña quiero decir pequeña, ella se me quede viendo con una mirada desafiante y yo se la devolví con una mirada fría. Nos quedamos así por unos momentos hasta que grito diciendo: Esta bien, tu ganas pero no perderé contra ti en este desafío…- me quede confundida y pregunte- ¿qué desafío?

La niña se veía algo irritada, luego me empezó a gritar .Eehh! De que estás hablando, me acabas de retar a jugar bakugan, vaya pensé que eras lindo pero resulta ser que eres un chico idiota!- y yo le respondí. Eyy! No sé de qué estás hablando yo nun…. Espera dijiste chico- Me dije en a mi misma –me está confundiendo con un chico!- Y luego ella me grito. Si dije chico! ¡IDIOTA! Muy bien prepárate a perder contra la mejor peleadora bakugan del mundo… mi nombre es Nene!- me quede algo sorprendida con su gran confianza pero de qué rayos está hablando, jugar bakugan y como rayos era eso.

Prepárate!-dijo mientras sacaba una carta de las que cayeron del cielo. Yo lo único que pensaba era que hacer no entendía nada hasta que Chaos se acerco a mi oído diciendo. Descuida, haz lo mismo que ella, Saca una de las cartas que tienes.- Confié en chaos y saque una, después de eso chaos me dijo- Ahora di "campo abierto"- así lo hice, Nene y yo gritamos:- ¡campo abierto!- Algo extraño sucedió todo a mi alrededor si estaba deteniendo y el lugar en donde estábamos cambio ya no estábamos en el parque ahora estábamos en otro sitio.

Okay, empecemos, ¡carta portal lista!.- en ese momento me quede ahí parada sin hacer nada y Nene se irrito y me grito: Acaso no piensas hacer nada, chico idiota! Lanza tu carta!- yo conteste. Está bien (pensamiento: porque sigue diciendo que soy un chico!).- hice lo mismo que ella lance la carta y se abrió hasta llegar a un tamaño enorme, me estaba preguntando para que tan grandes. Luego Nene grito: El cóndor surge!- al terminar esto una extraña criatura surgió frente a mis ojos, estaba asombrada. Lo siguiente que pensé era en que tenía que hacer lo mismo, Hina fue hacia mi oído y dijo que aventara al bakugan negro. Hice exactamente lo que me dijo- bakugan pelea! Bakugan surge! Darkus serpenoid! Podía ver las fuerzas de los dos bakugan el mío era de 320G y el de ella era 380G, algo me decía que estaba en problemas.

Nene estaba riendo y dijo: enserio crees que eso va a vencerme eso es un pobre gusano, hasta la naturaleza esta de mi lado, ahora veras como tu tonta serpiente desaparece!- Eso me hizo enojar tanto, podía soportar varias cosas pero no que hablen mal de la gente que me importa… o de mis bakugan –Y que si es más débil que el tuyo, yo confió en él y no tienes ningún derecho en hablar así de él, se que parecen que tienen sentimientos por que no hablan pero debes respetar a las criaturas que no pueden defenderse.!- nene se quedo sorprendida y por alguna razón estaba roja, habrá sido porque estaba enojada conmigo, no podía ser ella tenía un brillo en sus ojos pero me preguntaba porque…

Silencio! No sabes de qué hablas! Ya verás acabara con tu preciosa serpiente!- dijo esto mandando a su cóndor contra Serpenoid. No sabía qué hacer Serpenoid se veía en apuros y lo que hice fue. Vamos Serpenoid tu puedes!- Serpenoid volteo a verme y lo siguiente que hizo fue morder a el cóndor, unos segundos después el nivel de poder del cóndor empezó a disminuir pero no lo suficiente. Luego chaos me empezó a decir que utilizara la carta y lo hice- carta portal abierta! Level Down!- momentos después el nivel del cóndor disminuyo a 250G. Nene grito: ¡nnooo!- en ese momento aproveche- Serpenoid ¡ATACA!- y lo hizo, ataco y el cóndor desapareció. –SII!- después de que desapareció Serpenoid regreso a mí, pero antes de eso me dio una sonrisa. Voltee a ver a Nene

Ok, tuviste suerte pero el siguiente será yo la quien gane- diciendo esto aventó un bakugan a la otra carta que estaba y dijo: ¡ve, Bee Striker! Y luego yo elegí uno de los que tenía pensé en Serpenoid pero ya con lo que hizo era suficiente para mí así busque a otro, y al que escogí fue: ¡Surge, Centipoid! El poder de Bee striker era de 380G y el mío era de 400G, tenía más poder pero no podía confiarme. Nene ataco con su bakugan, era rápido no podía atacar y luego vi una de las cartas que tenía en mano decía algo de habilidad y la utilice: Habilidad activada! Spice Assault! Esta habilidad le quita 100G a tu bakugan y se los transfiere al mío! Así que Centipoid ataca!- y atacó, y ganó contra su bakugan. Nene lo único que dijo fue: ¡No es justo! Como puede ser que haya alguien mejor que yo, tu eres un abusivo! – me quede atónita. Te aprovechas de la pobres niñas como yo, con tus encantos masculinos y con tu cara bonita!- no lo podía creer estaba teniendo un berrinche en medio de esto, pero que...¡Encantos masculinos! ¿De rayos está Hablando? Ella fue la se me acerco y me reto a si de la nada, pero como que abusiva, aahh! Necesito irme de aquí.

Espero que estés listo, este es mi mejor bakugan, carta portal lista! Bakugan surge! ¡Ravenoid acaba con él!- Vaya 380G podía decirse que es fuerte podría usar a Centipoid pero de seguro tendría algo planeado en contra de el o su bakugan tendría una habilidad especial, no sabía qué hacer pero mis dudas acabaron cuando Chaos se me acercó. Eres muy buena, pero ya es hora de demostrarle una lección a esa parlanchina! Vamos, ponme en batalla confía en mí la voy a derrotar!.- confié en ella e hice lo que me pidió y por alguna razón unas palabras se me vinieron a la mente y dije-Sumerge de las Sombras! Darkus Dragonoid! Chaos!- y la vi por primera vez Chaos.

En su forma original ella era un dragón enorme de color negro y morado, dos largos cuernos que brillaban, sus ojos negras y tenían una pupila blanca, y tenía un enorme cristal morado en la frente, unas hermosas alas moradas y unas extrañas marcas en el cuerpo y una en el rostro. Y su poder era de…

¡600G! eso no es posible!- nene grito aterrada y sorprendida. Hey, utiliza mi habilidad especial- me dijo chaos. Está bien! Habilidad activada ¡Dark beam!- cuando dije esto, chaos abrió su boca y empezó a formarse una bola oscuro frente de ella y la lanzo contra Ravenoid. Unos momentos después estábamos en el parque de nuevo, me pregunto a mi misma que pasó con juego, sentía que algo subía en mí y era Kirara. Ella preocupada. La tranquilice y luego voltee a mirar a Nene, estaba triste y dijo: perdí... no lo puedo creer pero si soy muy buena como es que perdí…- empezaron a caer lágrimas de su rostro.

La gente se nos quedaba viendo y me preocupe un poco así que saque un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo y le seque las lagrimas y le dije: No tienes por qué preocuparte por perder, siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tu pero no por eso te rindas, sigue practicando porque yo sé que hay alguien muy fuerte dentro de ti y está esperando salir solo necesitas practicar, está bien- y le di una pequeña sonrisa. Nene se puso roja y empezó a sonreír.

Está bien, gracias por lo que me dijiste, aunque sigo creyendo que eres un chico tonto.- me dijo. No puedo creer que siga creyendo que soy un chico- me dije a mi misma. Pero… debo admitir que eres muy bueno jugando y que no eres un chico tan tonto…- me dijo. Ammm… ettoo… No soy un chico…- le dije. Ehhh. De que estas ha…- no pudo terminar por qué me empezó a observar detalladamente y de repente grito -¡ERES UNA CHICA! No puede…- no terminó la oración porque se había desmayado por la impresión. Lo que hice fue tratar de que volviera en sí.

Aunque mis últimos días hayan sido extraños no me molesta ya que no ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado, además bakugan y el juego ha sido "divertido", no me había sentido así. Miraba como mis bakugans se ponían cerca de Nene tratando de que reaccionara y luego voltee a ver a Kirara y le dije:

Creo que este es el comienzo de algo nuevo… no lo crees, Kirara?- Kirara me volteo a ver cuando le hice la pregunto y ella me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y dijo- Miiiaauuu…. – en un tono alegre.


	4. Silver Wing

**Autora: Aquí está la continuación de la historia, espero que les guste (aunque creo que nadie la ha leído) pero ya que ánimos arriba además que quiero escribir esto aunque nadie lo lea…**

**Sakura: Estas bien?**

**Autora: Si…sniff… :'(**

**Sakura: un pañuelo?**

**Autora: gracias…**

**Kirara: miaauuu?**

**Autora: AWWW: 3 eres tan linda conmigo…. Espera…este pañuelo es el que usaste el capitulo anterior con Nene?**

**Sakura: si, porque?**

**Autora: lo lavaste?**

**Sakura: ….. (Mira a otro lado)**

**Autora: kyyyaa!**

**Sakura: comenzamos! (corre hacia la salida siendo perseguida por la autora)**

**

* * *

**

Regresando al parque, donde se encontraba Sakura explicándole a Nene lo que paso (ya reacciono)

Entonces, eso fue lo que paso,…bueno lo siento por haberte confundido con un chico y por haber salido de la nada y haberte retado.- dijo Nene. Descuida no me molesta y de todas maneras me divertí, además debería darte las gracias por hacer lo que hiciste…- dijo Sakura a Nene. ¿Qué cosa?-pregunto. Pues por haberme escuchado, comprender y no enojarte conmigo por haberte ganado.- dijo Sakura

Pues si estuve enojada, pero cuando supe que eras una chica y que era tu primer duelo me sorprendí. No puedo creer que seas tan buena jugando bakugan y que tengas bakugans fuertes y sorprendentes.

Bueno me alagas pero no sigas- dijo Chaos. Nene se quedo mirando a mi bakugan pero luego: Chaos, no hables que no ves que ella…oh-oh- dijo mirando a Nene asustada: ¡los bakugans están hablando!- grito y se desmayo nuevamente.

Unos minutos después, Sakura hizo que Nene recuperara la conciencia y, ella estaba asombrada por los dos bakugan y luego Sakura le empezó a explicar el día que llovieron las cartas y lo que paso. Nene estaba tranquilizada, Sakura se presentó y presento también a sus dos bakugans y a Kirara:

-vaya si que es asombroso, tú, una chica normal teniendo a dos bakugans súper extraños, con grandes habilidades en parte tu y tu compañeros y una mascota súper tierna- dijo esto abrazando a Kirara (nadie se le resiste)- si que tienes suerte- termino Nene. Pues, eso creo-. Dijo Sakura sin ninguna emoción.

Nene se le quedo viendo y pregunto: ¿por qué actúas así? Que paso con la chica que vi en el juego, lo que yo recuerdo era una chica con entusiasmo y espíritu y ahora te siento muy callada y fría.- Sakura contesto- pues yo soy así en realidad, tu solo me viste así porque habías dicho esas cosas horribles a Serpenoid, la cosa es que no soporto a ese tipo de personas; que piensan que son mejores que otras y que no respetan a los demás.

Nene se quedo pensando y luego dijo. –lo siento por lo que le dije y por hacerte enojar. Sakura se le quedo viendo un momento con una mirada normal pero fría al mismo tiempo. No te preocupes, no me importa mucho al menos te disculpaste.-le dijo

Mmm… acaso tus amigos no se disculpan contigo cuando te molestan….- pregunte Nene. Hubo un silencio largo e incomodo. Los bakugans se quedaron viendo entre si y Kirara se zafó de los brazos de Nene para pasarse a los de Sakura, y ella dijo con un tono frio: yo… no tengo amigos. Por la cara de Nene parecía por fin entender porque Sakura actúa como tal. De pronto se formo una sonrisa en la cara de Nene.

Entonces… yo seré tu primera amiga humana, está bien- dijo esto a Sakura mostrando una linda sonrisa. Sakura se quedo sorprendida, tenia una cara de que no podía creer que ella quisiera ser su amiga.

* * *

Sakura POV

En serio tu quieres ser mi amiga- dije algo sonrojada pero me escondí entre los cabellos que tenia en la frente para que Nene no se diera cuenta y me senté en una banca. Claro que si, tu eres una de las primeras rivales que me agrada, además se nota que eres una buena persona- dijo Nene. _"Buena persona"_-Pensé – además de que tienes una mascota muy tierna.

Ehh?-dije confundida. _Estará conmigo por Kirara, no lo creo_- pensé. Oopps, lo siento no quise decir eso lo que pasa es que dije lo que pensaba, pero no me puedes culpar mírala es tan tierna- dijo Nene abrazando con mas fuerza.

A…ok- dije aliviada.

Pero debes cambiar de actitud o si no nunca conseguirás un hombre.- Me quedo algo confundida como una niña tan pequeña puede estar hablando de esas cosas. Ahora no me interesa ninguna relación ni nada por el estilo, yo solo quiero una vida calmada y sin problemas, el amor solo seria un problema.

-EEHH!-dijo Nene.- Como puedes decir eso, cual chica a tu edad iba a querer estar con alguien, además que tienes buen material para atraer a los hombres- dijo mirándome completamente- solo necesitas mostrarlo. Chaos y Hina se pasaron a los hombros de Nene y también me observaron, y al parecer estaban de acuerdo con ella.

¿De qué hablan?- pregunte.

Pues mira para empezar tienes un buen pelo solo que no lo muestras es culpa de esas trenzas de atrás y por ese gorro, deberías quitártelo y así nadie te confundiría... Dijo Nene acercándose a mi gorro. -¡NOO!- grite y me levante rápido de la banca. Todas se me quedaron viendo sorprendidas.

Amm… etto… lo siento pero el gorro es algo que no me puedo quitar ya que…alguien importante para mí me lo dio y usarlo me recuerda a el.- Nene se me quedo viendo un rato pero parece que se calmo y dijo – esta bien entiendo, solo tenias que decírmelo pero regresando al tema otra cosa que arruina tu imagen es tu ropa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?- pregunte.

-¡¿Cómo que "que tiene de malo?-gritó Chaos volteando a verme a mí. La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un vagabundo!- dijo chaos. Eso si me puso algo molesta pero no mostré ni una señal de eso, pero luego vi que Nene se subía a una piedra detrás de mí.-¿Qué estas ha…Kyyaaa!- empecé a gritar cuando sentí que alguien tomaba mi pecho y jugaba con el (que vergüenza, se que soy alguien sin muchos sentimientos pero eso si que era humillante). ¡Ya encontré la razón por la que no quieres usar ropa normal!- grito Nene. Chaos y Hina se quedaron viendo (tenían una gota de sudor en sus cabezas)

Basta!- me zafe de los pequeños brazos de Nene y me aleje un poco de ella, caí sobre mis rodillas ya que estaba algo cansada de gritar y me abrace mi pecho.

Hey, calma yo solo…-volteo a ver me antes de terminar lo que decía, y yo le di una mirada asesina. Creo que la capto rápido.

Ok, entiendo nunca más lo vuelvo hacer y para que veas… acepto tu ropa tal y como es.-dijo de un modo sarcástico, pero con eso me conformo.

Y para que veas, te llevara a donde vivo y te daré un regalo en muestra de nuestra amistad. Me dijo Nene.

Me tomo por el brazo y me empezó a jalar (no podía creer la fuerza que tenia) y me llevo a la estación de autobuses.

Esperaron un momento por el autobús, cuando llego subieron las dos (incluyendo a Kirara, ella estaba escondida en el bolso).

-¿A dónde vamos? -pregunto Sakura

-ya veras- dijo Nene

* * *

El autobús para frente a un centro comercial, las dos bajaron del autobús y Sakura fue la primera en entrar, estaba asombrada.

Uuwaaahh!- dijo con un brillo en su cara y una cara con ternura (recuerden es una chica)- esto es enorme, mira cuantos lugares! Mira cuantas cosas raras! Ahhhh! Mira aquello!- dijo Sakura mientras corría hacia una tienda.

Parece que nunca ha venido a un centro comercial….-dijo Chaos.

Estoy de acuerdo…- dijo Hina

Ya somos tres- dijo Nene.

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba actuando con demasiada "alegría", pero lo que recordó es que venia acompañada. Volteo a ver a sus acompañantes y ellos solo la saludaban sorprendidos (con una gotita de sudor en la frente). Sakura estaba avergonzada y empezó a caminar a otro lado sin saber a donde iba, Nene la siguió.

No...no...es...que estuviera feliz ni nada por el estilo…es solo que…..ahh mira eso tienes animales dentro!- salió corriendo haciendo que Nene girara y se mareara. Sakura se dio cuenta de eso y regreso junto a ella para poder ayudarla.

Jajaja-dijo Nene un poco mareada –parece que es la primera vez que vienes a un centro comercial verdad?.- dijo Nene. Uummm…Si- contesto.

Unos minutos después llegaron a una tienda de electrónicos. Sakura se sentó en unas sillas que estaban cerca de unas computadoras.

* * *

Sakura POV.

Que vergüenza…- dije. Pues tú fuiste la que estaba como una pequeña niña asombrada.- dijo Chaos.

Pero es enserio que esta tu primera vez aquí?-pregunto Hina. Pues….si, yo nunca había necesitado entrar a lugares a grandes solo entraba a las pequeñas tiendas con comida y nada mas-dije.

Mire que Nene se acercaba a mí con algo en la mano.

Toma este será tu reloj bakugan-me dijo. ¿Reloj...qué?- pregunte. –Mira este reloj te servirá para poder comunicarte con amigos, también registrara tu información y registrara la puntuación que vas haciendo con cada batalla que hagas... entiendes?...

Si, pero a donde sube la información?-le dije.

Nene se acerco a la computadora aun lado de mi e hizo un par de cosas y me mostro una pagina.-mira esta es la pagina bakugan, aquí hablamos en línea, vemos las puntuaciones y aquí te explica el juego.

Ohhh!- habíamos dicho mis bakugans y yo con una cara de asombro. Eso hizo que Kirara sacara la cabeza para poder ver. Como es ella cabe ahí? –me pregunto. No sabes, hasta tú podrías entrar aquí. Le dije.

Ja, eso es imposible se que soy pequeña pero no tanto.-dijo mientras me observaba buscando algo en mi pequeño bolso. –Que estas bus….eso es imposible, como es que te cabe eso ahí! Dijo mirando el palo de golf que tenía en la mano. (La bolsa era del tamaño de un pequeño cuaderno). –Pues no lo se-dije.

* * *

Minutos después

Bien quiero que leas las reglas por qué no toda tu vida vas a ganar por suerte, esta bien, tengo cosas que hacer y recuerda que solo me quedan dos días en este lugar así que ,regreso por ti en un rato.

_Flashback_

_En el autobús_

_Vine aquí de vacaciones con mi familia, solo por una semana- dijo Nene._

_Entonces que hacías sola en el parque?-pregunto Sakura_

_Mis hermanos son demasiado sobreprotectores y me tenia que alejar de ellos por un rato….pero no hablemos de mis hermanos tenemos poco tiempo para que estés preparada para que puedas jugar bakugan como toda una profesional.-dijo nene_

_¿De qué hablas, profesional?, si apenas acabo de pensar además de que no tengo planeado seguir jugando… Nene la golpea en la cabeza antes de que pudiera terminar._

_¡De que rayos estás hablando, eres una de primeras chicas que veo que tiene habilidad en este juego, deberías desarrollar tu habilidad y yo te voy a ayudar- dijo esto con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Fin del flashback_

Sakura empezó con suscribirse a la página con un nombre, pero cual seria. Ella no era buena con los nombres con trabajo se puso uno a ella misma. Ella empezó a pensar y lo que escucho en su mente fue el nombre de"Silver Wing", el nombre se le hizo familiar pero no le importo mucho. Así que tecleo el nombre de "S-I-L-V-E-R-W-I-N-G", unos segundos después le llego un correo de bienvenida de un tal Joe.

Después de ver el correo, entro a una pagina y la leyó todas, después de eso entro por accidente a una parte de lo lugares en que se clasificaban los peleadores.

Miro por un rato y se encontró a ella misma en 500, -Bueno voy empezando, eso debe ser normal.- se dijo así misma.- en serio crees, hay mas de miles de niños que juegan bakugan y tu solo has tenido una batalla y ya estas en ese lugar.-dijo Hina (Hina es más sabia e inteligente que Chaos).

Tienes razón pero recuerda que yo hice el juego, apenas me acabo de enterar de el.-dije mientras Sakura volteaba a ver el reloj. Mmmm….-dijo.

-¿Qué tienes, pasa algo?- pregunto Hina. Esta cosa tiene demasiadas limitaciones creo que seria bueno que le haga algunos cambios.- dijo Sakura.

Cuando Kirara escucho esto se escondió muy dentro de la bolsa. Los bakugans se miraron entre sí pero confiaron en ella y la dejaron un rato sola. Chaos se acerco a la computadora y pico una tecla, hizo que la pantalla apareciera en los diez primeros peleadores.

Hey Sakura, mira esto – grito chaos.

Termine- grito Sakura -Ehh… me hablaste? Pregunto

-claro que si!- dijo algo enojada chaos –. Sakura ven a ver a los mejores jugadores de bakugan-dijo Hina tratando de calmar a Chaos.

Ella volteo a ver miro una pequeña lista, pero el que le llamo fue un tal…-Shun Kazami…Kazami…-

Vaya, por lo menos te intereso un chico que por lo menos si vale la pena.- dijo chaos y empezó a reír, pero no duro mucho ya que Sakura ni la escucho. Ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Sakura POV

Kazami- pensé. Sé que he escuchado ese nombre en algún lado pero no logro recordar.- Pensé

Tierra a Sakura, estas ahí.- pregunto Hina preocupada. Hu…que sucede?-pregunte.

Parece ser, que lo conoces- me dijo Hina –Pues en realidad, no solo que su nombre se me hizo familiar, eso es todo. –dije. Umm, si como no… ¡A ti intereso el chico! no?-dije Chaos de un modo algo brusco.

No, claro que no…-dije de un modo frio. Iba a decirle algo del amor a Chaos pero pare cuando vi a Nene acompañada de dos niños que no la soltaban.

Con que tú eres el que se llevo a mi hermana por la fuerza- me grito un chico enorme.

nadie se la lleva, sin sufrir las consecuencias- grito un niño bajito. –Eres detestable, como te atreves a aprovecharte de una pequeña niña, hacer que te acompañe y que te compre un reloj, si que eres un chico repugnante.-dijo el grandote.

No lo podía creer otras dos personas que creen que soy un chico. -pensé. Voltee a ver a Nene y la vi un poco roja.

Eyyy! Que estas mirando?- me pregunto. Yo señale a Nene, los dos voltearon y recibieron dos golpes de ella en la cabeza.

Ayy, porque lo haces que no ves que te estamos defendiendo.- dijo el grandote.-Porque no reconoces lo que estamos haciendo- dijo el pequeño.

Par de tarados, el no me obligo a hacer nada. Grito Nene. No?- dijeron extrañados.

No! ELLA! Es mi nueva amiga y le estoy enseñado las cosas que debe ser de bakugan y el reloj fue un regalo de mi parte por los problemas que le cause…- dijo Nene. A que te refieres con….(me miraron detalladamente) ELLLAA!. Lo único que hice fue levantar mi mano diciendo hola sin mostrar emoción por que ya estaba algo molesta.

Ellos se me acercaron pidiendo disculpas y se presentaron ante mi: el grandote se llama Shuji y el pequeño se llama Akira. Yo me presente y les dije lo que paso en el parque (lo de la batalla) no me creyeron. Nene les dijo que si pero ellos siguieron sin creerme, así que me retaron.

* * *

Momentos después… la batalla termino.

Okay te creemos-dijo Shuji. –de todas maneras no tenían oportunidad contra mi- dijo una vocecilla. -¡quien dijo eso!-pregunto Akira en un tono alarmado. -¡pues yo!- grito Chaos saliendo del bolso.

¡AAAHHH! Un bakugan parlante!- grito Akira y se desmayo. ¡Akira! Estas bien, reacciona!- grito Shuji. -¿me pregunto si esta bien?- dijo Hina que también había salido de mi bolso. ¡ahhhh! Son dos!

Y también se desmayo y yo voltee a ver a Nene y le dije:

No te recuerda a alguien.-ella me volteo a ver y se empezó a reír, también mis bakugans y Kirara se empezaron a reír.

¿De qué estarán riendo? pregunte.

Esa noche me quede con Nene y su familia, fue todo un caos cuando fue sobre la comida. Nene se preocupo un poco por que estaba distraída con el reloj.

¿Qué haces?- pregunto. –Miro que peleadores están cerca y su información- Le respondí

Pero eso no puedes hacer con tu reloj…-volteo a ver la pantalla de mi reloj y vio la información de ella, y vio otra pantalla que parecía un radar y unos cuantos rostros.

¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Shuji. Los relojes normales de bakugan no tienen esas características. Como pueden estar sorprendidos por algo así- pensé y luego les dije. Pues solo le hice unas modificaciones mientras me dejaste sola. Lo que hice fue agregarle unos chips y unos programas, y ahora puede hacer mas cosas que antes.- les dije

¿Cómo qué?-dijo Akira, eso me molesto un poco pero le conteste. Bueno, los relojes normales solo alcanzan pocos metros de distancia cuando quieres comunicarte pero ahora no, ahora puede ser alrededor del mundo y si el normal perdiera comunicación con otra persona por algún problema, el mío aun seguiría en contacto y…- casi terminaba pero…

-Guuaauu... asombroso… nunca pensé que eso fuera posible y- estaba diciendo Akira asombrado.

Ammm…puedo continuar…-dije esto mirando Akira. Hiii…si claro- dijo asustado. Gracias-dije de mala gana.- bueno además que le agregue un radar para poder ver donde están otros jugadores, por ultimo ahora puedes ver la información de otros en tu reloj.- cuando mire a todos tenían unas cara de asombro excepto por Akira que seguía asustado.

Vaya asombroso, puedes hacerlo en otros relojes?.-pregunto Nene. Pues, si puedo...porque? -la mire un rato, tenia brillo en su rostro y en ese momento supe lo que quería.

Está bien denme sus relojes y nos vemos en unos minutos…- dije. Se empezaron a quitar todos sus relojes de las muñecas y me los dieron, yo me fui a la otra habitación (baño) a trabajar.

* * *

Nene POV

Vaya si que es una buena persona- dije.

¡Como que una buena persona, no viste como me trato!- dijo Akira

Es cierto, es algo fría nunca pensé que te harías amiga de una persona así.-dijo Shuji

Silencio! La verdad yo también me lo pregunto pero ella tiene algo que nosotros no y esa es la unión que tiene con sus bakugan. Si la hubieran visto cuando peleo contra mi, pero no deberían culparla por ser como es ya que ella…

Y empecé a contarles lo que ella me conto y sobre nuestra pelea… se que a Sakura no le va a gustar que les haya dicho pero tenia que hacerlo…

* * *

Sakura POV

Solo dure unos 15 minutos haciendo las mejoras, cuando salí del baño vi a los hermanos de Nene llorando y cuando me vieron soltaron un mar de lágrimas…

Pero que…Nene acaso tu les…- no pude terminar por que llegaron a mi a abrazarme- pero que ¡suéltenme!- grite. ¡Por favor, perdónanos! Nunca pensamos que tuvieras una vida dura…uwaaahh- dijo Akira llorando junto a Shuji.

Está bien los perdono pero, ¡suéltenme!-empecé a gritar y pedía ayuda a nene y a mis compañeras pero vi que se estaban riendo. ¡AAAHH!¡AYUDENME!- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Todos salierondel hotel, Shuji y Akira tenían algunos golpes por lo de anoche, (hubo una gran pelea y Sakura ganó).

Lo siento por lo de anoche, en serio, se me salió de las manos.- dijo a los hermanos de Nene.

Descuida, siempre hemos sido tercos cuando hacemos algo, además si fuimos algo molestos ya que tu no estas acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas- dijo Shuji.

-…..- Sakura se quedo en silencio. –bueno aquí es donde nos despedimos espero volver a verlos otra vez. Yo también, pero podemos seguir comunicándonos. Con las nuevas modificaciones que hiciste a los relojes siempre estaremos en contacto.

Miro a Shuji y Akira y tenían lágrimas en los ojos, ella se puso en posición de defensa por si volvían hacer lo de la otra noche.

Descuida, no vamos a volverlo hacer, es solo que- decía Shuji –nosotros- decía Akira. Parecía que no podían terminar la oración.

Te vamos a extrañar-termina Nene- se que estuvimos solo dos días juntas pero nos encariñamos contigo eso es todo- dijo Nene algo triste.

Se les quede viendo un rato, susbakugan y Kirara se le quedaron viendo así que dijo. Un abrazo de despedida no hará daño… - todos se quedaron sorprendidos y cuando menos lo pensabase dio cuenta estaba en medio de un "abrazo de grupo"

Ella se sintio extraña, era un sentimiento que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabia lo era…

Adiós!- Grito mientras se alejaba.

De repente Nene grito: ¡Sakura por favor, no me olvides y te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos te ganare! Te lo prometo!- dijo esto derramando algo de lagrimas.

Lo que hizo fue mostrar su pequeña sonrisa que muestra solo a veces. Está bien! Adiós! Nene y sus hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos por algo, pero ella no supo que era. Y seguio caminando hasta que ya no la pudieron ver.

* * *

Nene POV

Acaso, lo vieron- dije volteando a ver a sus hermanos.

Si pero no lo puede creer…-dijo Shuji

Acaso, ella tenía….-dijo Akira

No, eso es imposible…-dijo Nene

* * *

Sakura POV

Hey, Sakura parece ser que te divertiste estos últimos días, no es así? Pregunto Hina de un modo dulce.

Voltee a verla y conteste:- debo admitir que tal vez si, pero fue extraño…

Aun no te acostumbras, pero pronto lo harás.- dijo Hina. –a que te refieres con "lo harás"-pregunte.

Nada-contesto. Me quede pensativa con eso pero luego les dije mientras abrazaba a Kirara entre mis brazos:

Saben algo debo agradecerles algo- Hina y Chaos se quedaron mirando: ¿Por qué?- preguntaron las dos. Pues por haber llegado a mi vida, si no fuera por ustedes tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a Nene o en estos momentos estaría jugando con Kirara en un basurero. Además de que con ustedes me he divertido mucho y eso es algo que no hacia hace tiempo. Y por ultimo creo que por fin tengo amigos de verdad y todo fue gracias a bakugan. Así que muchas gracias a ustedes y a los otros bakugan.

Chaos y Hina se me quedaron viendo por un rato sorprendidas por lo que les había dicho.

No tienes que agradecerlo solo… -chaos estaba actuando extraño.

Acaso estas llorando?- pregunte

Eh! Claro que no, los bakugan no lloran cuando estamos de esta forma!-grito chaos.

Si que no sabes mentir, jejeje!...-empezó a reír Hina. HINA! Recuerda que eres mi hermana y debes apoyarme!

Hmp…ja….-empecé a reír un poco. Las dos se dieron cuenta y todas empezamos a reír. Kirara se quedo viendo mi rostro un rato y empezó a sonreír.

¡Vamos hay que apurarnos! No se vayan a soltar!- cuando dije esto empecé a correr al horizonte.

Miiiaauuu….-maulló Kirara con gran fuerza.


	5. El encuentro

**Autora: bien al fin tengo ideas para esto y debo agradecer a Aleca-Kasumi por ser la primera persona en comentar!**

**/aplausos/**

**Autora: de seguro pensaran como es que estoy viva verdad, pues no voy a decirlo ya que no quiero perturbarlos, pero si piensan que hice algo malo a Sakura pues… no hice nada malo, ella esta amarrada con una camisa de fuerza en el rincón.**

**Sakura: …**

**Hina: va a matarte cuando se quite eso**

……**.**

**Autora: no lo había pensado, entonces seguiré con la historia antes de que se lo quite!**

**Chaos: comenzamos!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3

Mientras tanto ya habían pasado semanas desde que Sakura dejó a Nene y las cosas cambiaron. Pero ahora no estamos con ella, ahora estamos en una casa lejos de donde estaba ella. Un chico de pelo castaño vivía en esa casa, el acostado en su cama pero luego decide acercarse a su computadora. Cuando la prende aparecieron unas personas y entre ellos uno empieza a hablar.

-Dan, estas ahí?- pregunta el niño rubio al de pelo castaño.

-¡Hola, chicos! No van a creer esto, pero estaba peleando con un chico llamado Shuji, cuando de repente escuche hablar a mi bakugan.- dijo Dan

-Enserio, tu también- dijo una chica con pelo azul.

-¿Qué quieres decir Runo? O sea que alguien más lo escucho también?-pregunto Dan

-Debes ver el sitio de bakugan es lo que todos están hablando.-dijo una chico con pelo blanco o plateado. Dan siguió la orden de la chica y de repente varias ventanas se abrieron con comentarios o con niños hablando "yo también los escuche" o "están hablando".

-aahhhh! si hablo! Entonces el mundo bakugan tiene más de lo que creemos.- pensó Dan.

-entonces, no has escuchado los rumores?- pregunto una chica con pelo naranja.

-que clase de rumores, Alice?- pregunto el chico rubio- ¿De que?- pregunto también la de pelo blanco.

-Entonces, no ha n escuchado de ellos.-dijo Alice. –Dinos el rumor, de una vez- gritaron Runo y la chica del pelo blanco. –Cálmense, no hay que ponerse asi.- dijo el chico rubio. -¡Si! Parecen dos cavernícolas peleando!. Dijo Dan

¡QUE DIJISTES!-grito Runo algo enfadada. –Al menos yo soy la cavernícola sexy, no es así mi lindo y tierno Dan Eso hizo que Dan se ruborizara.

-¡JULIE! Ese no es el punto!-grito Runo. En ese momento empezó una pelea entre las dos chicas. –emm, dejaran que Alice no diga el rumor?- pregunto el chico rubio. –Upps…-dijo Julie. –lo sentimos mucho Marucho por no escucharte, Alice puedes proseguir-

-Esta bien, según algunos jugadores del país donde ustedes viven (refiriéndose a Dan y Runo) existe un jugador que tiene dos bakugans que hablan.- dijo Alice muy calmada.

-¡¿QUUUE!- dijo el resto del grupo. –Dos bakugans… que hablan…-dijo Marucho nervioso. –no puede ser- dijo Julie.

-Además que nunca ha perdido una batalla- añadió Alice. Todos se quedaron en silencio. –Guaaa… ha de ser muy fuerte…para tener dos bakugans así y no haber perdido ninguna pelea. – dijo Runo. –no importa quien sea lo venceré y también a sus dos bakugan parlantes. No hay nadie mejor que yo!.- dijo Dan algo seguro.

-Así, se habla Dan-dijo Julie entusiasmada. –Alice, sabes donde vive?, si dices que vive en mi país no debe estar lejos.- dijo Dan a Alice. –bueno, en realidad no se, solo me han dicho que es una viajero pero si quieres mas información busca "Silver wing fans and haters". Hubo un silencio entre el grupo.

-vaya, si que tiene fama, fans and haters, vaya grupo, y si que tiene suscriptores.-dijo runo. Dan empezó a examinar la pagina. Decía tantas cosas pero lo que mas destacaba era los comentarios de "es un idiota!", "es un pervertido", "es un chico misterioso" , "si ves esto cásate conmigo""donde conseguiste tu bakugan", "jugó con mis sentimientos y me trato como basura".

-vaya, es un cretino y de los grandes!- grito Runo- ¡miren lo que dice ahí!-runo señalo el ultimo comentario que añadieron y pues solo decía cosas malas de el y que esto y aquello.

-Vaya con solo leer, lo odio y quiero derrotarlo- dijo Dan observo una parte donde decía en cuales lugares donde había aparecido y grito: No puede ser!- ¡Que Dan!- pregunto Marucho.

-Miren lo lugares a donde ha ido!-dijo Dan alarmado. Todos miraron pero no entendieron lo que el trataba de decirles.-Que no lo ven va tras Shun, la siguiente ciudad a donde va es a la de Shun.

-no puede ser…-dijo Runo. Pero todos vieron las ciudades y todos aceptaron la idea de Dan.-Sera mejor que le avisemos si no queremos que le pase algo malo…-dijo Alice preocupada. –Estoy de acuerdo, pero no creo que nos escuche, pero vamos a intentarlo con un mensaje, estas de acuerdo Alice. –pregunto Dan a Alice. –Esta bien- Alice.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra ciudad al día siguiente

Shun POV

_Flashback_

_-Ne..ne…Shun-kun apúrate o si no vamos a alcanzar-dijo una niña de pelo café y listones en el pelo._

_-ya te dije que no me llames asiiiiiiii……….-dije mientras caí en un hoyo. Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a caer de mi rostro por que dolía la rodilla._

_-haaa…-dijo preocupada-Shun-kun estas bien?...Lo siento fue mi culpa, déjame ayudarte…¿Dónde te duele?- me pregunto la niña_

_No quise responderle al principio pero le dije- aquí, mi brazo….-no termine por que vi sangrar mi rodilla.-ooohh-dije porque sentía mucho dolor._

_-descuida yo te curo- dijo la niña y mi rodilla empezó a brillar, la cortada se había ido. La voltee a ver y ella me dijo:-Me alegra que Shun-kun este bien, si tu estas bien yo también-me mostro una sonrisa calida._

_Me sonroje y luego….__**SHUN!**_

_Fin del flashback_

Desperté cuando escuche mi nombre al parecer era mi abuelo llamándome. De pronto un bakugan se puso a lado de mí y me pregunto

-¿estas bien?. –si estoy bien Skyress, porque lo preguntas?- me dirigí a Skiress.

-bueno, te veías feliz en tus sueños, además que estabas balbuceando " no me llames así".- dijo Skyress.

-fue un sueño nada mas-le dije a skyress. –deberías checar tu correo. Me fue extraño que me dijera eso, así que fui a checar. Al parecer era Alice y el molesto de Dan. Abrí el correo de Dan primero y decía

**Shun, se que no quieres hablarme o saber de mi pero quiero advertirte que hay un jugador peligroso y va directo a tu ciudad. Según los rumores acerca de el son que es un pervertido, que es frio, que no le importa nadie mas que el y …. Bueno son muchos los rumores pero lo que si sabemos con certeza es que es un buen jugador que nunca ha perdido una pelea y que tiene dos bakugans que hablan. Si quieres saber mas de el busca en la pagina de los bakugans a un tal "Silver wing".**

**P.S. si te reta, por favor patéale el trasero y demuéstrale quien eres. Ahh … y si es es mas fuerte que tu en lo físico no dejes que…..**

Cerré el correo porque lo que decía me hizo molestar bastante. Luego abrí el de Alice, el de ella fue simple y sencillo:

**Shun… se que en estos momentos ya leíste el correo de Dan, asi que por favor cuídate! Con cariño**

**Alice.**

Eso me tranquilizo un poco, escuchar que me cuidara, pero quien era ese Silver wing no es que me interesara pero… dos bakugans que hablan yo solo tengo uno pero….Entre a la página de bakugan y lo busque: según su información decía que era un peleador darkus y haos. Y trate de buscar una foto de el, casi me doy por vencido, pero al fin la encontré. Lo primero que pensé de el fue –que mal gusto tiene-

-recuerda que no importa como luzca, si no lo que tiene dentro. –me dijo Skyress.

-pues según lo que dicen es que es una mala persona.-le dije a skyress. –pero seria interesante encontrarlo…Silver wing-dije esto con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de donde estaba Shun

Sakura POV

-aahhhhh-bosteze. –sakura estas bien- me pregunto Hina. –No te ves bien, te sucede algo?-me pregunto Chaos.

-no solo que estoy harta!- empecé a gritar. Y toda la gente a mi alrededor volteo a verme. Me aleje de ahí por que no soportaba tanta gente a mí alrededor.

-¿de que estas harta? De caminar?-dijo Chaos.

-¡no! Desde que me suscribí a esa página de bakugan, todos los días y no lo soporto es demasiado molesto no tener ni un momento de paz.- empecé a decir. –pues, si es molesto pero si que has mejorado, mucho.-dijo chaos.

-pero hace cuanto no revisas la pagina- pregunto Hina. No recordaba eso la ultima vez fue hace una semana y había escuchado algo de un grupo extraño que tenia que que ver conmigo.

-Sere mejor que llame a Nene.- dije acercándome a mi reloj. Cuando Nene apareció en la pantalla, le pregunte como iba en la página, al principio no quiso decirme pero cuando volvió a mirarme por segunda vez (había utilizado una de mis miradas), me empezó a contar todo lo que habían puesto de mi las personas con cuales había peleado.

Pero lo que no pude creer es que en la mayoría de las historias tenían que ver con la palabra "chico", aun me siguen confundiendo con un chico y la mayoría de los jugadores me odia, pero eso no era todo lo que me dijo, también me menciono de mi puesto que estaba en el puesto 15.

-no puede ser, pero si apenas inicie hace dos o tres semanas acerca de este juego.-dije algo asombrada. Nene me dijo-Dime cuantas peleas has tenido en esta semana?- pues…./-dije a nene.

-¡QUUEE! Son demasiadas. – grito nene. Iba a responderle pero Kirara por alguna razón salió de mi bolso y se hecho a correr. (dé seguro pensó que era hora de jugar). Apague el comunicador y Sali corriendo por ella.

-KIRARA!- grite

* * *

Regresando a la casa de Shun.

Shun POV

Estaba sentado cercas del lago artificial de casa, pero después de un rato me pidió un favor: -Shun, podría pasar por las botellas de sake con el Sr. Katsui. Me preguntaba para que queria sake a esta hora del dia pero no quería meterme en problemas. Asi que Sali y fue con ese señor, me dio 5 botellas de sake.

-no puede ser, tengo que apurarme si no quiero que nadie me vea con todas estas botellas, sujétate Skyress.- me dije a mi mismo. Me eche a correr. Era demasiado rápido para tropezar con alguien. Todo iba de mara…

-KIRARAAA!- escuche a alguien gritar.- de pronto vi a un gato con …dos colas correr me detuve justamente por donde paso el gato.-pero que?- pregunte.

-¡CUIDADO!- escuche a alguien gritar tras de mi, voltee a ver quien era y era un chico…-AHHHH!-gritamos los dos, mientras caíamos al suelo.

Abri mis ojos y lo que paso fue una desgracia, dos botellas de sake estaban rotas. Estaba furioso y en lo único que pensaba era en el idiota que choco contra mí.

-eyyy! Sabes lo que has….tú!- no lo podía creer era … Silver wing!

* * *

Sakura POV

-creo que debi ver por donde venia…- dije esto mientras veía las botellas de sake en el suelo.

-oohh…lo siento mucho – empecé a recoger las botellas y luego voltee a ver con el dueño de las botellas.

-ehhh?tu, te conozco, se que te he visto en algún lado

* * *

Shun POV

Me conoce pero si yo nunca he hablado con el.

* * *

Sakura POV

-mmmmmm…..- me puse a pensar. –tu eres…. Ah! Shen Katsumi! No es asi!

Shun POV

-SH…SHE..SHEN KATSUMI?.-dijo algo sorprendido.

-no, es Shun Kazami, acaso no lo recuerdas lo viste hace tres semanas.-dijo chaos saliendo de la bolsa.

-tu bakugan esta hablando?- pregunto Shun.

-no te vas a desmayar verdad?- Sakura le pregunto

-por que haría eso- dijo algo desconcertado.

Digamos que tengo varios sucesos que no quiero que vuelvan a pasar.- sakura le dijo.

Silver wing junto las botellas que no estaban rotas y las metió en la bolsa que Shun traia. Se levanto y le dio la mano a Shun.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Shun. –Te ayudo a levantarte, acaso no ves.- Sakura respondió. Shun acepto su ayuda, luego Sakura le dio la bolsa y se disculpo con el. y se empezó a alejar. Shun estaba sorprendido no era nada de lo que conto Dan, pero sobre todo no lo reto.

-HEy! Espera.-grito Shun a Sakura –si? Que quieres.- dijo de una forma fria. Eso hizo que Shun se sorprendiera . –Acaso, no vas a retarme a una batalla.- pregunto.

-pues , claro que no porque debería de hacerlo mientras estoy haciendo algo importante…-respondio. ¿Que estas haciendo?-el pregunto. –persigo a mi gata, por alguna razón …KIrara! Ven aquí!- el grito.

La gatita salió detrás de un bote acercándose a Sakura :-ya viste todos los problemas que causaste, ahora dime como le voy a pagar esas botellas de ….sake.- mientras decía esto lo volteo a ver.

-¿Cómo que tomas mucho sake, no crees?- le pregunto a Shun. -¡noo..no son mias! Son de mi abuelo. –dijo algo nervioso. –oye, no es algo inmadura culpar al abuelo de tus problemas, mira he viste a varias personas con este tipo de problemas, y aquí tengo algunos números de médicos- le mostro unas tarjetas con nombres de psicólogos y médicos.

* * *

Shun POV

No lo puedo creer, el piensa que soy alcoholico, debo de dejar de hacerle favores. Pero por que no puedo mantener calma junto a el es como si estuviera con ..Dan. el siempre me saca de quicio muy rápido pero con el es diferente como si ya lo conociera.

* * *

Sakura POV

-bueno, lo siento mucho y te debo un favor por haberte roto las botellas, asi adiós…- dije esto mientras miraba mi mano sangrar.

-estas Herido!- dijo el tal Shun algo preocupado. –no es nada que un poco de agua no pueda curar.-le dije.

-¡que estas Diciendo! Tienes pedazos de botella incrustados en tu mano y esta sangrando mucho, " un poco de agua" no te lo va a curar. ¡vamos ven a mi casa y yo te curo!

Me le quede viendo un rato y me dicuenta de algo:-espera dijistes "herido", acaso tu…-no termine por que mi mano empezó a sangrar más.

-Vamos apurate!- dijo Shun. En lo único que pensaba era que …el también pensaba que era un chico.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me sorprendi por el tamaño era enorme. Pero por alguna razon entramos por atras. Cuando ibamos entrando vi a un señor de baja estatura era algo viejo.

-Shun, por que te tardastes tanto ...ehh... porque traes a la casa extraños y que rayos pasó con mis botellas de sake...- decia algo molesto el anciano.

-Con que... Shun.. parecia que decias la verdad sobre tu abuelo...-le dije. El solo se me quedo viendo y me llevo hacia el comedor y me dejo sola con su abuelo. El me hacia miles de preguntas y las contestaba todas. Le explique acerca de como perseguia a Kirara, de por que ya no estan sus botellas y por que estaba yo ahi. Al principio cuando escucho sobre Kirara me dijo que era una gata indisciplinada pero cuando la vio lo unico que hizo fue abrazarle y decirle acerca de lo tierna que era.

Me perdono acerca de sus botellas y se sorprendio mucho cuando vio mi mano llena de sangre, saco un pañuelo y me limpio un poco de la sangre. Luego de eso Shun llega con un botiquin y se acerca a mi. Sacó unas pinzas y empezo a quitar pedazos de cristal de mi mano.

* * *

Shun POV

Me acerque a el y le empecé a quitar pedazos de cristal, pense que haria algunas caras de dolor pero no hizo nada. Ninguna muestra de dolor ni de emocion.

-¿Acaso no te duele?- le pregunte

- Claro que no, por que algo asi deberia de doler?- el me preguntó

Shun y su abuelo se quedaron viendo por la respuesta que le dio el chico a Shun. al fin Shun termino y le puso una venda en la mano le, le sorprendia que su mano fuera tan suave y pequeña. En que rayos andaba pensando...

-y... dime ¿cual es tu nombre? dijo mi abuelo hacia el chico. Vaya ni siquiera yo sabia su verdadero nombre.

Voltee a verlo a ver que decia, el se quedo en silencio un rato pero luego nos dijo. -eso es algo que no les incumbe.

-Hey, no deberias hablarnos asi, despues de todo te estoy haciendo un favor, deberias estar agradecido.- le dije algo enfadado.

Parecia que lo hice enfadar, se levanto aun con algo de dificultad, agarro su bolso y se dirigio a la salida mientras caminaba dijo: -yo nunca te pedi ayuda. No lo podia creer. Pero por alguna razon no podia dejar que se fuera así, necesitaba saber mas de el y sus bakugans, tenia que conseguir alguna forma de ayudarlo y que el aceptara mi ayuda... pero...

GRROOWLLL...

* * *

Sakura POV

Acaso mi estomago... GROOOWWLLL... si fue mi estomago. Mi cara se puso roja pero no deje que ese idiota viera mi rostro.

* * *

Shun POV

Bien... tenia una idea la cual no negaria.

-¿por que no te quedas a comer? Por tu apariencia puedo deducir que no tienes que comer y que no has comido en dias.- dije en un tono burlesco.

-Como un vagabundo- dijo mi abuelo. Nunca pense que mi abuelo le diria eso a un invitado, eso podria arruinar mis planes.

* * *

Sakura POV

..vagabundo!- dije un poco enojada.- ¡No necesito tu compasion, yo puedo cuidarme...GROWL...- no pude termianr por mi estomago.- Esta bien acepto su invitacion-. por alguna razon vi una sonrisa en el rostro de el chico.

Me quede sentada en un cojin cerca de la mesa esperando, el abuelo y su nieto se habian ido a la cocina. Yo estaba algo aburrida asi queme puse a observar el lugar. En la mesa estaban mis dos bakugans y uno verde que no recordaba si era mio. Kirara estaba acostada en suelo con un plato lleno de comida.

-jajaja- reia Chaos. -no puedo creer que en medio de tu salida de pelicula tu estomago... jajjaja..

-deja de burlarte...jeje.- Hina quiso tratar que chaos dejara de reir pero lo unico que logro fue que se riera ella tambien.

-no son de mucha ayuda lo saben- les dije un poco deprimida. -siempre me pasa lo malo a mi, pero ahora que me doy cuenta quien es ese?- pregunte señalando al bakugan verde.

Mis bakugans se acercaron al otro, lo examinaron por un rato.-hey, puedes salir, sabemos que puedes hablar asi que no sacaras nada de informacion con escuchar nuestra conversacion.- dijo chaos. El bakugan se abrio y pude observar que parecia un pajaro.

-Mi nombre es Skyress, soy un bakugan ventus.-dijo el bakugan. -Y ¿cuales son sus nombres?

Nos quedamos viendo rato mandándonos mensajes por mente, si se lo aceptaron pero yo no completamente.

-mi nombre es Chaos, soy un bakugan darkus.Y ella es hiragana, es un bakugan Haos pero puedes llamarla Hina.-dijo Chaos.

-mucho gusto, supongo que tu aun no me lo vas a decir.- me pregunto Skyress. Yo voltee a otro lado. pero en ese momento entro Shun y su abuelo con la comida, no pude evitar voltear a ver la comida (tenia mucha hambre)

* * *

Shun POV

No lo podia evitar mirar. Estaba mirando la comida con unos ojos de perrito y tambien de nosotros, era como si nos estuviera pidiendo permisos para comer. Al fin se dio cuenta de que ya mi abuelo y yo nos habiamos dado cuenta asi que nos dijo.

-aamm...etto.. puedo...-dijo tartamudeando. -Recuerda que eres nuestro invitado asi que puedes comer...- el me empezo a mirar un rato y luego. -ok, entonces... itadakimasu.!- dijo con un tono alegre pero frio al mismo tiempo. Se metio un poco de comida en la boca, sus ojos se agrandaron y tenian brillo y sus mejillas estaban rosas.-Esta delicioso- dijo con una cara muy tierno.

-_KK..kawai(tierno) - _pense.-ehh!. que rayos estoy pensando, el es un chico.- bue..bueno ahora si podras decirme tu nombre?. dije nerviosamente. El ya habia terminada de comer asi que me respondio:

-Sakura...mi nombre es Sakura...- dijo. Me quede pensando,¿como es que un chico tiene un nombre de chica?

-bueno...Sakura...es un nombre muy peculiar para un chico...-dijo mi abuelo. El se nos quedo su rostro ya nos estaba "feliz" ahora se veia molesto... El se levanto, tomo sus cosas y mascota se movio junto a el. -Muchas gracias por todo, pero tengo que irme...- nos dijo mientras se iba a la salida.

-espera, no puedes irte, ya esta atardeciendo y es muy peligroso andar solo por la noche.- le dije. lo vi exhalar y se volteo.

* * *

Sakura POV

-No necesitas preocuparte por mi, yo puedo cuidarme.- les dije- ohh... y otra cosa.. no soy un chico, yo soy una CHICA!- me voltee y me fui a la puerta de enfrente.

* * *

Shun POV

-Unnaaa Chi..chi..ca... una chica!-gritamos mi abuelo y yo.- Vaya que alivio eso explica varias cosas y pense que me estaba volviendo gay...

-espera... se fue hacia la puerta de enfrente...-dijo mi abuelo preocupado. AHora que lo recordaba...oh! demonios!, tengo que ir por ella.

(Nota:si, no entienden esto los comprendo, la razon por la que esten tan preocupados es que su casa esta llena de trampas asi que imaginenselo)

Fui corriendo por el pasillo buscandola pero no la encontraba. Cuando llegue a la entrada ella estaba ahi parada, la veia algo cansada.

* * *

Sakura POv

-ha..ha..ha...no recuerdo haber corrido tanto en mi vida...-decia algo cansada. luego me di cuenta que Shun estaba atras de mi.-¡Como rayos puedes vivir en una casa asi! no puedo imaginarme cuando vas al baño en la noche!-le empece a gritar- no puede ser... estas ..bien.-pregunto sorprendido -EHHH!...acaso querias que me lastimara!- le volvi a gritar. -no, no es eso. es solo que esas trampas solo las pueden pasar los ninjas... -me dijo.

Pues para que veas que sakura es muy agil-dijo chaos poniendose en mi hombro. -Ohhh... eres tu de nuevo?...¿cual era tu nombre?- pregunto Shun. -Su nombre es Chaos y el de la blanca es Hiragana. -dijo skyress a Shun, -¿las conoces?- pregunto shun. -no, pero habla con ellas mientras estabas en la cocina...

-bien, basta de presentaciones me tengo que...- me fui caminado hacia donde estaba Shun y lo tome por el brazo. -¿que haces?- dijo algo alarmado.-solo estoy buscando tu numero para registralo en mi reloj.-le dije. -si sabes que estos comunicadores no alcanzan mucha distancia-me dijo.

-pues el mio si puede...Entonces tu eres el mejor peleador bakugan del mundo asombroso. Shun se volteo y me dijo: apenas lo recordastes- me dije en un tono extraño. -eh claro que no, lo acaba de leer o acaso no ves.- le dije mostrando mi reloj.

-eyy! los relojes normales no tienes eso por que tu lo tienes.- me dijo alarmado. -es un S-E-C-R-E-T-O., bueno es hora de usar una de las 1001 tecnicas secretas que tengo.

-EHH?¿Cual es? -todos me empezaron a mirar. - pues es ...el GRAN ESCAPE...-y desapareci enfrente de Shun- nos vemos Shun-kun.

-no me llames asi!- cuando me alejaba vi la cara de Shun algo extraña.

* * *

Shun POV

Porque eso se me hacia tan familiar, lo habia escuchaod en algun lado pero donde era. voltee a ver el horizonte a ver el atardecer

-sera muy interesante volverte a encontrar...Sakura.

* * *

Sakura POV

-lo siento chicas, por lo de antes pero no podia quedarme en ese lugar.- dije en un tono frio y triste.

-porque?- pregunto Hina, mientras Kirara se subia a mi hombro y me hacia un cariño.

-no lo se pero algo en esa casa me trae malos sensaciones...

-ademas, no quiero se invuelvan conmigo.-dije esto tocandome la cabeza.

-sakura...-dijo Chaos tratando de animarme.

* * *

**Autora:al fin termine el tercer capitulo, pero no se por que estoy poniendo mas palabras, pero al fin termine...Ya no Siento la energia hostil que estaba en la habitacion(volteo al rincon) ¿donde esta?**

**Chaos:si hablas de sakura, se solto en la parte del estomago.**

**Autora:va a matarme...Hey, Shun! no has visto a Sakura?**

**Shun:...La vi entrar a un cuarto en pasillo**

**...**

**TODAS:EL CUARTO DE ARMAS! Autora:corran por sus vidas(desaparecio)**

**Shun:cuarto de armas?**

**Hina: mientras volvemos a salvar de nuevo a la autora y cerramos el cuarto de armas,por favor comenten si les gusto y nos podrian dar ideas. o si tienen su oc y les gusta esta historia, podrian darnos su descripcion y agregarlo. gracias por su **

**Kirara:miiiiaaauuu... :)**


	6. Sorpresas

**Autora: como podrán recordar del capítulo anterior en estos momentos ando huyendo de Sakura. Así que como estoy encerrada en el closet del cuarto, aquí escribiré el cuarto capitulo.**

**Este capitulo estará basado en algunos capítulos ya existentes de bakugan y también habrá saltos de escena ya que quiero a cortar los capítulos o por lo menos escribir menos.**

**Este capitulo esta basado en 9(cuando se encuentran con Alice)**

**Comenzamos!**

* * *

Capitulo 4

En un aeropuerto

Recuérdame, porque vinimos aquí-Dijo Chaos. Un tal Masquerade me reto a una batalla.-le respondí. Es extraño, quien va a querer jugar aquí…-dijo Hina. No lo sé, pero ahora que me doy cuenta...acaso saben donde estamos… es la segunda vez que pasamos el baño.-pregunto Sakura sin alguna emoción.

No lo sé, porque no le preguntas a ese chico.-dijo Hina viendo a un chico.

* * *

Sakura POV

Normalmente no haría esto pero quiero salir de aquí…hay demasiada gente aquí…-pensé. Me acerque al chico que iba saliendo del baño. Amm…discu…-iba a preguntarle cuando de repente.

AAHHH! DONDE RAYOS ESTAN…HACE RATO ESTABAN AQUÍ!- salió corriendo por el pasillo. Creo que acabo de ser ignorada.- voltee a ver a Kirara. Kirara salió de mi bolso y se acerco a una bolita roja que estaba en el suelo.

EEYYY…déjame en paz..!-grito la bolita. Me sorprendí y se la quite de la boca a Kirara, estaba algo babosa. Me fui a sentar a una banca y la limpie con un pañuelo que tenía guardado en el bolsillo. Estas bien, espero que Kirara no te haya hecho daño…-mire a Kirara y le dije. Discúlpate…- Kirara se acerco al bakugan y lo dio una caricia.

Puedes escucharme?-me pregunto sorprendido. Pues si, al igual que escucho a los míos. Hina y chaos salieron de mi bolso a ver con quien hablaba y se presentaron.-Hola! Mi nombre es Chaos la dragonoid Darkus y ella es mi hermana Hina la dragonoid Haos.

Dragonoids! Eso no es posible, no lo parecen y nunca había escuchado de ustedes. Además de que yo soy uno. Hubo un silencio incomodo y chaos grito: ¡que acaso nunca viste un par de dragonoids deformes! Además deberías presentarte primero!

Mi nombre es...-no pudo terminar porque…-DRAGO!- venia gritando el chico de hace rato. –DAN!-

Supongo que esos son sus nombres- dije de una forma sarcástica. El chico llego a mí y me arrebato a Drago de las manos y me dijo mientras me tomaba por el cuello. ¡Cómo te atreves a tratar de robarme a drago! Acaso trabajas para Masquerade!

No sabia lo que pasaba, pero no soportaba que me tratara así y lo que hice fue mandarlo a volar con un golpe en la cara. ¡Vaya, nunca pensé que hallaría tantos idiotas en este lugar! Nos vemos Sr. Idiota!- me voltee y me aleje de ahí. Tu eres el Idiota!- dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

Vaya como odio a ese tipo de per… - no pude terminar porque escuche una voz decir:

_Pasajeros del vuelo 38 con destino a Australia, favor de abordar inmediatamente el avión por la puerta 27. Gracias_

Mire enfrente de mi una puerta con el numero 27. –Creo que esto significa problemas…-de repente escuche gente gritar y me di la vuelta y era una multitud de gente corriendo para acá. –oh…oh…estoy en problemas. Kirara estaba asustada –Miiiiiiiaaauuu!

(Basado en el capitulo 9)

* * *

Tiempo despues… en la casa de Marucho…

Huuu… dijo Runo.

Qué? Michael es tu abuelo- dijo Dan sorprendido y volteando ver a Alice. Al parecer Dan, Runo, Marucho y Alice estaban en la casa de Marucho; Julie y Shun estaban escuchando por video desde sus hogares. Alice les había contado la verdad de su abuelo (esto forma parte del capitulo 14)

No puede ser- dijo Julie. Alice les dijo. Si…ese día, el día en el que aparecieron los bakugans y las cartas, mi abuelo encontró una delas cartas que tenia pero eso fue tiempo después. El la examino y algo le llamo la atención.

Que cosa?-pregunto marucho. Pues… al parecer esas cartas emanaban una energía parecida a un fenómeno que paso hace meses en Japón, el día cuando aparecieron las cartas.- Que fenómeno?-pregunto Dan Acaso hablas del rayo de luz y los temblores en algunas ciudades, Alice. – dijo Runo.

Si es ese. A mi abuelo le sorprendió mucho eso por que no solo hubo temblores en ese lugar según las investigaciones de mi abuelo ocurrió en todo el mundo…- dijo Alice.

¿De que hablan?- pregunto Drago. Bueno, el día en el que las cartas aparecieron hubo un extraño incidente extraño, un rayo de luz apareció en un parque y se formo un gran agujero en ese lugar.- dijo Dan. Y al parecer unas personas dijeron ver a dos bestias enormes una que estaba emanando una luz blanca y la otra una negra, pero que luego desaparecieron- agrego Marucho.

Extraño- dijo Drago. Se quedo algo callado parecía pensar en algo. Ahora que recuerdo, Shun, se que fue hace tiempo pero dime encontraste a Silver wing.- pregunto Dan

Todos en la habitación estaban sorprendidos por que al parecer acababan de recordar, todos empezaron hacerle preguntas como "lo viste", "son cierto los rumores", "le ganaste", "estas bien", "te hizo Daño" (adivinen de quien fue esta pregunta).

Shun estaba algo molesto por que se sentía algo acorralado. Ya basta! Si! Si lo encontré…- contesto algo molesto. En serio! En...-Dijo Dan. Antes de que empieces contestare sus preguntas ahora mismo. Como ya dije si lo vi, no son cierto los rumores, no le gane porque el nunca me reto, si estoy bien y no le hice nada fue al contrario yo lo lastime

Que le hiciste?- pregunto Julie. Fue un accidente…- Shun les empezó a contar sobre su pequeña convivencia con Silver wing excepto por la parte de que el era un ella y de su nombre.

Jajajaja, no puede creer que le rugiera su estomago… que vergüenza…JAJAJA…-reía Dan. Pensó que los demás se reirían con el pero hubo un silencio. Así que el si tiene dos bakugans que hablan-pregunto Runo. SI-dijo Shun. ¿Y cuales son sus nombres?- pregunto un bakugan blanco que estaba ahí.

Shun puso una cara de que trataba de recordar los nombres pero al parecer no los recordaba.-Sus nombres son Chaos es un darkus dragonoid y Hiragana ella es un haos dragonoid, al parecer son hermanas.-dijo Skyress

¡QUEE! No puede ser- grito Drago. Que pasa amigo?-pregunto Dan preocupado. Dan!, nosotros ya las hemos visto y tu viste a Silver Wing!-dijo Drago alterado.-que de que estás hablando? Yo nunca las he visto a esos dos bakugans ni a Silver wing.- contesto Dan

Acaso no lo recuerdas, (pensó en decir que era una chica pero no lo hizo) el chico que me encontró en el aeropuerto, al que te acusaste de haberme robado! El tenía dos bakugans con los mismos nombres.-dijo Drago.

No puede ser, porque no me dijiste antes!- grito Dan. Lo siento, pero cuando te saco volando ya no tenía caso decírtelo, ya que se había ido-dijo drago. Te saco volando?- todos preguntaron con algo de curiosidad. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto un bakugan blanco.

Bueno, Tigrera, cuando Dan había pensado que él trabajaba para Masquerade y lo agarro por el cuello esperando que le respondiera. Pero al parecer eso lo hizo enojar y golpea a dan directo en la cara.-dijo Drago.

Ehhh!Te golpeo Dan, estas bien?-pregunto Julie preocupada. Por que no nos dijiste nada- exclamo Runo. No, le tome importancia en esos momentos pero… ahhh! Ahora me hace enfurecer saber que Silver wing me golpeo, cuando lo vuelva a ver le daré su merecido. Estas conmigo no, Shun? Ehh…Shun?

Todos voltearon a ver a Shun, el estaba, riéndose…raro…

* * *

Shun POV

No lo podía creer, ella, golpeo a Dan y parece ser que ni pude defenderse.- pensé. No pude evitar reírme.

Después de eso hablamos de nuevo de Michael y decidimos ir al laboratorio de Moscú. Quedamos en que pasaran por mí. Ya en laboratorio en Moscú descubrimos varias cosas como las investigaciones de Michael, Hal-G y la conexión de que tenia con Masquerade. (Tienen que ver el capitulo 14 para entender. Después de eso decidimos ir a donde vivía Julie para poder investigar más sobre todo este problema.

* * *

Cercas del valle bakugan

Al parecer los chicos tenían problemas otra vez, el amigo de Julie estaba con Masquerade, el mundo de Vestroia se estaba destruyendo y al parecer estábamos siendo espiados por alguien. Alice y Runo pensaron en una forma de animar a todo el equipo y decidieron ir de compras con todos, eso animaría mas a Julie.

Y ¿Quién creen que es el espía?- pregunto Alice- yo creo que es ese tal de Silver wing- dijo Dan algo enojado. –Dan, no puedes estar culpando a las personas que no te agradan.- dijo Shun algo molesto.

Por que lo defiendes tanto! Que acaso te gusta o que!- dijo Dan en tono de broma. Shun se sonrojó un poco. Te gusta?-dijo el resto del grupo. No puede ser!-dijo Alice, sonaba muy preocupada (-.-). Claro que no!-exclamo Shun.

Llegaron a un parque demasiado grande con varios postes de arte y esculturas.

Y dime Shun ¿Cómo luce el tal Silver Wing?-pregunto Marucho. Si, dinos Shun- dijo Julie y el bakugan de Marucho. Preyas, no hables cuando habla Julie.- exclamo un bakugan café. Lo siento, Gorem, puedes continuar Shun-. Dijo Preyas.

Bueno ell…el tiene el pelo café y corto, usa un gorro de lana morado, usa un suéter verde un pantalón caqui, unos zapatos morados y tiene unos grandes… (Y hermosos) ojos azules verdosos.-les dije a todos.

Como el chico que esta por allá…- señalo Marucho a un chico enfrente de un niño pequeño en medio de un grupo de chicos y se veían algo enojados…

No puede ser…!-exclamo Shun.

* * *

**Autora: bien logre mi objetivo, ahora son menos palabras que antes. Pero ahora debo buscar una forma de salir de aquí, pero antes muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia, si les gusta comenten PORFAVOR!**

**Sakura: TE ENCONTRE! (Rompió la puerta en dos y con una sonrisa malévola)**

**Autora:…..Espero volverlos a ver…. BYyyyyyeee… (Es golpeado con una pistola)**

**Chaos: yo voy tras ellas**

**Hina: eso es todo por hoy…esperemos que la volvamos a ver viva…. Bromeo adiós!**


	7. No es tu culpa

**Hina: Mientras Shun y Chaos tratan de salvar a la autora yo seré la que presente esta vez…. Bueno no hay mucho que decir pero ahora que lo pienso quien va a escribir el capitulo de esta…**

_**/un solitario científico/me creo a mi soy un robot/**_

**Autora: bien así podre hablar, en estos momentos estoy corriendo pero mandare mensajes con el teléfono y tendrán el capitulo de hoy.**

**Comenzamos!**

**

* * *

**

En el parque había un grupo de chicos rodeando a Sakura y a un niño pequeño que estaba asustado…

Oni-chan que hacemos…? Si hago lo que dicen tal vez nos dejen en paz…- decía el niño algo nervioso. Sakura lo miro un rato, y la hizo pensar como llegaron a esto….

Unas horas antes al parecer Sakura había encontrado al chico llorando, el le dijo que unos chicos le habían quitado sus bakugan y lo habían golpeado. El también lo había confundido con un chico (por eso le llamaba Oni-chan que significa hermano mayor). Al parecer le quedaba un bakugan y el grupo de chicos que lo golpearon estaba cerca, llegaron y reclamaron los bakugan, decían que todos los que existen en el mundo les pertenecía. También se dieron cuenta que el (ella) también tenía y le reclamaron que se los dieron o si no….

* * *

Sakura POV

Descuida no nos pasara nada…-dije al niño. El niño estaba asustado de los chicos. –espera, acaso tú no eres…Silver Wing! No puede ser que estés aquí!-dijo uno de los chicos entusiasmado. -¿Qué haces con un niño tan patético?-me pregunto tomando al niño del cuello.

Eso me hizo enojar y lo golpee en rostro, lo saque volando y se arrastro por los suelos. El niño asombrado de lo que hice por el.

Los únicos patéticos aquí son ustedes por aprovecharse de un más pequeño que ustedes… eso si es patético acaso no pueden meterse con alguien de su tamaño… -dije en un tono de burla. Eso hizo enojar a uno que quiso golpearme pero el niño lo empujo tratando de protegerme.

Niño IDIOTA!- grito una de los grandulones enfadado, saco un palo que tenia en el cinto y se dirigió hacia el niño con intención de golpearlo pero…

KYYAAAAA!

* * *

No puede ser!-dijo Shun sorprendido

Cuidado!-grito el resto del grupo mientras observaban como alguien estaba siendo golpeado. Todos fueron corriendo desde el otro lado del parque hacia esa horrible escena…

* * *

Sakura POV

Oni-chan! Estas bien?, Responde! –me gritaba el niño. Me levante un poco y pude ver sangre cayendo de mi cabeza, vi como el niño lloraba. Descuida, esto no es tu culpa, además no duele.- le dije de una forma dulce.

De pronto los ojos del chico se iluminaron. ¡¿Tú no eres onichan?…tu eres one-chan…- me dijo. Me sorprendí que se diera cuenta, pero no podía dejar esto así… tenía que hace algo.

Los reto a una batalla de uno a uno… si gano le regresan todos los bakugan al niño incluyendo os suyos…- dije enfadada- y si ganamos?- dijo uno de ellos- les daré los míos incluyendo los que hablan… -hubo una sonrisa malévola en sus rostros en muestra de que aceptaron.

Campo bakugan abierto- habíamos dicho todos los de ahí.One-chan estás segura de hacer esto, estas herida no debes hacer esto, no por alguien como yo….- dijo algo triste. –Descuida, no es ningún problema además esto ya se volvió personal –

Carta portal lista!-gritamos todos…-Bakugan surge haos Griffon! (350G),-dijo uno,-haos manion!(350G)-dijo otro- haos Siege!(360G)

Esto no es bueno… one-chan no tienes oportunidad si es uno contra uno…-dijo preocupado. –Descuida tengo mi arma secreta, estas lista!- dije con determinación .-SI!-contesto Hina. ¡Bakugan, pelea! Bakugan Surge! Haos dragonoid HIRAGANA!- cuando dije esto un gran remolino de luz apareció dentro del campo. Y apareció Hina en su forma verdadera, era hermoso.

No puede ser 600G de energía!. Pero no es suficiente ya que uso batalla triple!- aparecieron los otros dos bakugan de sus compañeros en donde estaba hiragana y mandaron a atacarla. –ONE-CHAN! NO!-grito el niño.

Habilidad activada! Unión celestial- y cuando dije esto un gran rayo de luz apareció, un momento después estábamos en el parque de nuevo.

* * *

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Dan- Solo recuerdo que estábamos corriendo y que iba haber una batalla…- GANASTE! en serio ganaste!- todos voltearon al escuchar esto.

Les gano, eso imposible yo escuche que una batalla de uno a uno, y el peleo con los tres al mismo tiempo…-Dijo Alice sorprendida.

Impresionante…- dijo Shun.

* * *

Sakura POV

Aquí tienes tus bakugan… amm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunte, el se miro sorprendido. Amm...Tom…-dijo mientras sus ojos estaban húmedos. Porque me ayudaste, normalmente nadie se interesa en mi… yo soy un error. Me sorprendi por lo que me dijo, por alguna podía verme en ese niño. Lo siguiente que hice fue golpearlo en la cabeza.

¿Por qué me golpeas?-dijo algo sorprendido. BAKA! Tu no eres ningún error… tu eres un ser humano y si podrías tener algunos desperfectos, pero puedo ver en ti a una gran persona que quiere salir al mundo y demostrarle quien es en realidad… por favor abre los ojos.- Sakura le dijo de un modo dulce.

* * *

A unos pocos metros de ahí pudieron escuchar los chicos lo que "el" decía estaban impresionados, lo que pensaban ahora de Silver Wing había cambiado… pero.

No puede ser… perdimos nuestros bakugan y todo por su culpa –dijo uno con mucha ira en sus ojos. Se dirigió hacia Tom, pero yo me interpuse entre los dos y yo volví a salir golpeada, de nuevo.

Tenemos que detenerlos!-grito dan corriendo a todo lo que podía…

* * *

Sakura POV

One-chan!- grito Tom preocupado, el fue tomado del cuello, otra vez. Yo me encontraba en el suelo y la herida que ya tenia soltaba mucha sangre. Dos de sus compañeros se me acercaron y me patearon, eso hizo que escupiera algo de sangre. Esos dos me tomaron de los brazos de una forma brusca, me pusieron enfrente del líder…-

Suplica misericordia si quieres vivir- me decía esto mientras sostenía el palo con el cual me golpearon antes…. Jajajaja!, enserio crees que voy a pedir misericordia a algo como tu, eres patético!- dije riendo de una forma malévola. Esto los hizo enojar y me volvieron a golpear pero ahora en el estomago…-

No duele…no duele nada…-dije de una forma pausada. Esto los hizo molestar iban a volver a golpearme pero de repente Kirara salió de mi bolso y ataco el rostro del chico… pero no fue muy eficiente ya que la tomaron y la aventaron lejos. KIRARA!-grite.

Con que te importa mucho ese gato no es así me pregunto cómo estarías si algo le pasara- dijo una con una sonrisa macabra. – oh no… pensé. El se acerco a Kirara y la empezó a patear. NOO!-grite, trataba de que me soltaran los dos chicos pero me detuve un momento porque escuche en mi mente una voz…

_Por que no acabas esto de una vez, no ves que tratan de quitarte lo que mas ama, vamos por que no…_

AHHH! CALLATE! NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!SAL, SAL!- empecé a gritar. MIIAAUU!- maulló Kirara, podía sentir que ella estaba sufriendo.

* * *

Paren…!-grito Shun.

Deténganse-Gritaron las chicas…

Ya basta… ya basta… YA BASTA!- grito Sakura y una luz oscura salió de su bolsa. Enfrente de todos salió Serpenoid en su forma real. Serpenoid ataco a los chicos tenían atrapada a Sakura, Tom y Kirara.

Pero cómo?- dijo Julie asombrada. Eso no es posible!-exclamo Gorem.

Que es lo que pasa aquí….- dijo drago.

* * *

Sakura POV

Kirara….Kirara-me arrastre hasta donde estaba ya que no tenia fuerzas para levantarme, la sostuve en mis brazos apenas podía respirar.

_Ves solo quieren quitarte lo que mas amas, deberías…._

One-chan…-dijo Tom preocupado por mi expresión. Cuídala…-le dije de una forma fría. Serpenoid desapareció, los chicos se veían aliviados pero su expresión cambio cuando me vieron de pie con mi cara cubierta de sangre –Descuiden, yo me encargare de ustedes. No se preocupen no dolerá mucho.

* * *

Shun POV

¿Qué estaba pasando?- dije pero lo que me sorprendió fue el rostro de Sakura. En sus ojos podía ver odio y frialdad.

* * *

_Acábalos…._

Sakura apareció enfrente de uno y le dio un puñetazo que le saco dos dientes. Los otros empezaron a correr pero uno se cayó y Sakura lo alcanzo lo golpeo en varias partes que ya ni se podía mover. Volteo a ver los dos que quedaban, su mirada daba mucho miedo… ella se acerco a una escultura alta. La tomo y la arranco del piso.

No puede ser…la arranco del piso!- grito Dan asombrado. Sí que es fuerte- añadió Julie. Sakura… dije en voz baja.

Por favor perdona..-no termino por que fue golpeado con la escultura. –por favor perdónanos y te prometo que nunca volveré a molestar a nadie ni a golpearlo, lo juro…

_No les creas recuerda los humanos nunca cumplen sus promesas o acaso lo has olvidado._

Sakura se iba acercando con la gran escultura en la mano y su rostro demostraba que ya no pensaba en lo que hacia. Cuando iba a golpearlo…

Detente! Por favor detente- grito Tom. –Sakura se detuvo, logro escuchar las palabras de Tom pero en su mente escuchaba: _one-chan, por favor no lo hagas, no tienes que hacerlo!_

Sakura soltó la escultura y volteo a ver al chico que estaba temblando en el suelo, ella tenía una mirada asesina y su rostro mostraba frialdad. Lárgate de mi vista! Si no quieres salir lastimado…pero te lo advierto si osas aparecerte enfrente de mi otra vez, no esperes salir con vida…

El chico al escuchar esto, el chico levanto a sus compañeros y salieron corriendo del parque a toda velocidad. Sakura cayó sobre sus rodillas y se acerco a un bakugan que tenía cerca. Era Serpenoid.

* * *

Sakura POV

¿Por qué me ayudaste?- le pregunte al bakugan. De repente vi como el bakugan se abría. Porque somos compañeros, no es así- dijo pero luego se volvió a cerrar. Sakura estaba sorprendida un poco pero no sabia que pensar en esos momentos.

Sakura!- alguien gritaba…Levante mi cabeza para ver quién era…era Shun.

* * *

Shun POV

Sakura!-no pude evitar gritar, fui corriendo hacia donde se encontraba. One-chan!-grito el niño que traía a Kirara en sus brazos.

Espera acaso dijo ONE-chan! ….SAKURA!-grito Dan. No puede ser es una chica!-gritaba Runo. Estaban en shock todo el grupo. Cuando llegue a ella acerque mi mano para ver sus heridas pero ella golpeo mi mano para alejarla.-No necesito ayuda…-dijo en un tono sombrío. –De que estas hablando! Que no ves que estás herida gravemente, debemos atenderte a ti y a Kirara!

Pude ver en sus ojos algo de confusión, supongo que no va a escuchar en estos momentos.

Que haces!- me pregunto mientras ponía mis brazos en ella y la termine cargándola. Tengo que ser rápido, has perdido mucha sangre tengo que llevarte al hospital…- le dije mientras iba a empezar a correr.

NOOO!- ella me grito. Por favor, no puedo ir al hospital. –me dijo algo nerviosa. ¿Pero por…-no pude terminar por que ella me tomo por la camisa pero no lo hizo de una forma brusca- por favor…- me dio una mirada tierna. Me ruborice ya que era la primera vez que la veía así.

Marucho podemos llevarla a tu avión.-pregunte a Marucho.

Cla...claro, vamos hay que darnos prisa- dijo marucho. Todos empezamos a correr, excepto dan que seguía algo impactado por la noticia.

Es una…chica!- grito dan mientras Runo lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalo hacia donde estaban todos.

* * *

**Autora: Si al fin termine el quinto capitulo, y también no escribí muchas palabras. Ooh...si estoy de vuelta en casa como ya vieron Sakura está muy lastimada en estos momentos. Pero no sufrió mucho, imagínense los celos que tengo de ella, ser cargada como princesa por Shun! KYYAA!**

**Hina: no crees que te pasaste un poco**

**Autora: de que hablas?**

**Chaos: acaso no ves!, hiciste que golpearan a Sakura y a Kirara, eso si fue demasiado!**

**Autora: lo siente pero tenia que poner algo tipo de Elfen lied. De todas maneras donde esta Sakura?**

**Sakura: aquí…(llega en los brazos de Shun). Puedes bajarme aquí.**

**Shun: esta bien si eso quieres.**

**Autora:…. Que tierno, se preocupa por ti.**

**Sakura: oi, apenas nos acabamos de conocer.**

**Autora: arruinas el momento, pero ya que, les recuerdo que si les gusta la historia comenten y si tienen ideas para escenas románticas o divertidas díganme. Ok. Ya que voy a tomarme un descanso de dos días… bueno o tal vez siga escribiendo otra cosa o este adelantando la historia u otra historia. Bueno eso es todo. Nos vemos…. Lo siento esta vez Kirara no se podrá despedir****. Bye!**


	8. Hermano

**Autora: ya tome mis dos días de descanso así que ya es tiempo de escribir…además que se me había ido la imaginación pero ya la recupere. En esto momentos Sakura y el resto se prepara y no mas para recordar algo del capitulo, en estos momentos Sakura esta siendo llevada al avión de marucho ya que estaba seriamente herida. Si han lo recuerdan verdad. -.- bueno solo queda decir que es hora de empezar.**

* * *

Mientras tanto en al avión de Marucho

Los peleadores entran en el avión algo cansados por el camino. Runo y Alice se llevaron a Kirara a otra habitación para podercurarla. Julie se quedo con los chicos, Shun bajo a Sakura en el sofá y Julie se le acerco con un botiquín.

Uuhhh…si que estas mal. Primero lo primero será la herida de tu cabeza, así que tendré que quitarte ese horrible gorro.- dijo esto mientras se acercaba más a Sakura.

¡NOOOO!- grito Sakura. Todos en la habitación se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción que tuvo. –Yo… yo me hago cargo de la cabeza.- dijo algo nerviosa. Julie le dijo: Pero…va a ser algo rápido solo necesito qui…- Noooo! Yo puedo sola!-dijo Sakura. Ella se levanto como pudo, se estaba tambaleando pero logro levantarse y caminar hacia Julie tomando el botiquín de sus brazos.

Donde está el baño?-pregunto. Al fondo del pasillo-respondió marucho. Ella se dirigió hacia el pasillo aun tambaleándose. Ella pudo llegar y le puso seguro a la puerta..

Es algo rara.-comento Julie. En serio es Silver Wing, yo pensé que seria diferente- dijo Marucho. Estoy contigo pero sobre todo…por que tenia que ser mujer!.-grito Dan. De repente llega Runo y golpea a Dan en la cabeza. Y que tiene que sea mujer!eh?- dijo Runo algo enojada. Ummm…pues.- Dan ya no dijo nada después de eso. De seguro esta enojada por que "esa mujer" lo golpeo.- dijo Shun en tono de burla.

Dan se puso algo rojo, Runo y Julie empezaron a reír. Con que es eso…-dijo Runo mientras se reía. No, no eso…espera un segundo….entonces de eso te reías el otro día… (recuerden unos capítulos antes) porque no nos dijiste, Shun?-reclamo dan. Porque no preguntaste… -Shun le respondió. Eso hizo enojar mas a Dan y después de eso hubo una gran discusión entre Dan, Runo y Shun.

* * *

Sakura POV

Sakura, estas bien?- pregunto Hina algo preocupada. Si –le dije mientras miraba le herida en mi cabeza. Descuida, no es para tanto.-le conteste. Como que no es nada, mírate! Tienes sangre en la mayoría de tu rostro y apuesto que haz de tener por lo menos dos costillas rotas…- dijo chaos enojada.

Le lance una mirada fría y eso hizo que guardara silencio por un rato y en ese momento me pase a las heridas de mi estomago. Pero no duro mucho. Oii...creo que no debiste haber gritado cuando quiso quitarte el gorro… los asustaste.- dijo Hina. Lo se pero… no quería que los vieran- lleve mis manos a mi cabeza.

* * *

Los chicos le contaron a Runo lo que paso hace unos momentos.

Así que se encerró en el baño y no ha salido, pero mi pregunta es por que reacciono así? –dijo Runo.

Si, por alguna razón no quería que le quitara ese gorro. Pero díganme por que esta usando esa horrible ropa, ya entiendo por que la confunden con un chico.- dijo Julie. Debiste habernos dicho Shun.- dijo Dan. En ese momento salió Sakura del pasillo.

Vaya pensé que te quedarías a vivir en baño- dijo Julie riéndose. Sakura ni le puso atención y puso el botiquín en la mesa. A Julie le hizo enojar que la ignoraran. Hey, quien te crees que eres para ignorarme- grito Julie a Sakura. Silencio, no puedo imaginar como pueden soportarte con esa molesta voz. – dijo Sakura mirándola con enojo. Eso hizo que Julie y los demás se asustaran.

Donde esta Kirara?-pregunto mirando a Marucho. Hablas de la gata…-respondió Marucho algo nervioso. Sakura lo miro algo enojada. Ella...esta en aquella habitación, ve por el ese pasillo y la primera puerta que encuentres…-respondió marucho. Sakura fue caminando como pudo hacia donde le dijo y entro a la habitación.

Yo me encargo.-dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a Alice.

Alice volteo a ver quien la llamaba. Umm…no preferirías…-Alice no pudo terminar porque sentía que algo la ahorcaba, pero luego paro el dolor. Esta…bien-dijo mientras salía de la habitación. Sakura se acerco a Kirara que reposaba en una gran cama, estaba dormida.

No se ve bien.- dijo chaos. Hina volteo a ver a Sakura, su mirada había cambiado ya no era ni de odio ni de ira, era de tristeza. Chaos!-grito Hina a Chaos. Sakura se acerco a Kirara un poco más, hasta estar cerca de su cabeza. Lo siento….-pero en ese momento cayo dormida. Hina y chaos se acercaron también y se posaron en medio de la cabeza de Sakura y Kirara.

* * *

Díganme, quien se cree ella para tratarnos así, después de que la trajimos aquí, como se atreve?-dijo Runo enojada. Julie estuvo de acuerdo con ella por esta vez. En ese momento entra Alice tocándose el cuello.

Alice que te sucede?- pregunto Marucho. No nada marucho- contesto Alice pero cuando se quito las manos del cuello todos pudieron ver unas marcas de manos. Todos se alarmaron. Pero que fue lo que te paso?-pregunto Runo alarmada. En ese momento todos se callaron. Acaso…ella te hizo eso…ya vera nadie se mete con mis amigos…-Dan fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Sakura. Espera, Dan! No fue…-ya era demasiado tarde. Dan se había ido.

No fue ella?-pregunto Runo. No…ella n siquiera se me acerco.-dijo Alice. Hay que detenerlo…-dijo Shun. Pero porque?- pregunto Preyas. En ese momento se escucho un gran golpe.

* * *

Dan POV

Como se atrevió a lastimarla, no tiene derecho- le decía a drago. Dan, tranquilízate…-me decía Drago. Cuando entre al cuarto vi, podría decirse que una escena "conmovedora". Era ella y la gata dormidas. Pero eso no iba a detenerme. –Hey!- me acerque a ella y la empuje, eso hizo que despertara.

Como te atreves a lastimar a Alice! – le reclame. Pero mi enojo se fue cuando la vi levantarse y mire sus ojos. Eran rojos, en ese momento sentí miedo. De repente sentí como algo me golpeaba y me saco volando de la habitación. Mi cuerpo golpeo la pared, vi como se me acercaba. Eres patético….-dijo fríamente.

-SAKURA!Detente!- escuchaba a sus bakugan decir pero no respondía…

* * *

Shun POV

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, Dan estaba en el suelo y Sakura frente de el. Sentí en mi cuerpo escalofríos cuando la vi, luego mi cabeza me empezó a doler y vi imágenes en mi cabeza.

SAKURA! DETENTE PORFAVOR!-grite a Sakura, pero por alguna razón que ya lo había dicho antes… pero al parecer funciono.

Sakura paro al escuchar a Shun, ella volteo a verlo y sus ojos habían vuelto a ser como antes. Pero en su mente podía ver imágenes extrañas que tenían que ver con un niño. Ella se encontró con los ojos de Dan pero ahora la miraba con enojo. Se acerco a el hasta estar a su altura (se agacho) y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Porque todos me golpean en la cabeza!-grito dan enojado. –Por que será… dijo Sakura y Runo al mismo tiempo. Pues si no quieres que te golpeen pues no molestes a los demás Sr. Idiota!- contesto Sakura.

TUU…! Mi nombre es Dan! – exclamo Dan. –Para mí eres Sr. Idiota…-contesto Sakura. En ese momento los otros no sabían que hacer ya que se sentía un aura de hostilidad saliendo de Dan y Sakura.

Vamos tranquilícense…- dijo Shun separándolos. Vamos todos al sofá- Shun miro a Sakura que observaba el cuarto donde estaba Kirara. Descuida ella va a estar bien- le dijo. Sakura volteo a verlo quitando su cara de preocupación. Dan y Shun la ayudaron a levantarse.

* * *

Momentos después

Todos se habían reunido en el sofá, se presentaron los peleadores ante ella. Y ella también…

Bueno como ya saben yo soy Sakura, mejor conocida como Silver Wing…la que esta en el cuarto descansando es mi mascota Kirara… y por ultimo ellas dos son mis compañeras. Ella es Chaos es una dragonoid darkus y Hiragana es una dragonoid haos. Todos se quedaron en silencio, de seguro pensaban que no eran dragonoids ya que lucían diferente.

En serio son dragonoids… lucen muy diferente a como luce uno…- dijo Dan. Drago se acerco a Hina y Chaos. Díganme quienes son, ustedes no son Dragonoids. Hina y chaos se voltearon a verse e hicieron una seña de que decían si. Bueno nosotras no somos dragonoids, nosotras no sabemos lo que somos pero recordamos que somos de Vestroia, y que venimos aquí para cumplir una misión….-dijo Hina. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos incluyendo Sakura.

-¿Qué clase de misión?-pregunto Sakura. Los dos bakugan se quedaron en silencio. –lo siento, pero no podemos decirlo, aunque queramos no sabemos….-dijo Hina. Todos estaban confundidos. -¿Cómo que aunque quieran no saben….?- pregunto Preyas. Bueno, cuando llegamos aquí de inmediato olvidamos de que se trataba nuestra misión… así que nuestra mentes están algo dañadas…-dijo chaos.

…..

Bueno es algo confuso pero capte lo que trataron de decirnos.-dijo Dan. Bueno pero yo quiero preguntarte algo…ummm….Sakura….-dijo marucho algo nervioso. Ella se quedo viendo a Marucho. Bueno quiero saber cómo es que llegaste aquí… según yo tu estabas en Japón hace unos días y ahora estas en Australia, dime como lo hiciste según lo que nos conto Shun tu no tenias dinero….así que como le hiciste?

Sakura y sus dos bakugan empezaron a emanar un aura sombria y triste (deprimente). Pues…-dijo en voz baja Sakura. Es una historia cómica…- dijo Hina. Cómica! Mejor dicho humillante!-exclamo Chaos.

* * *

Sakura POV

_Flashback_

_Pasajeros del vuelo 38 con destino a Australia, favor de abordar inmediatamente el avión por la puerta 27. Gracias_

_Mire enfrente de mi una puerta con el numero 27. –Creo que esto significa problemas…-de repente escuche gente gritar y me di la vuelta y era una multitud de gente corriendo para acá. –oh...oh…estoy en problemas. Kirara estaba asustada –Miiiiiiiaaauuu!._

_Toda la gente me empujaba hacia la puerta. Y en un momento ya estaba en la pista de vuelo. Cuando iba a regresar un tipo grande y gordo pase junto a mi pero ni se dio cuenta que me había empujado hacia un carro de equipaje. Me di cuenta que caí en una enorme caja con hoyos, adentro de la caja había un perro…un gran danés y por alguna razón se había encariñado conmigo en un momento. (Me estaba lamiendo la cara). Me di cuenta que estaban subiendo las cosas al avión, ya estábamos a bordo y un momento después ya había despegado el avión._

_Todo el viaje estuve junto a Danny (el perro) y Kirara, ellos estaban dormidos (se llevaron tan bien cuando se vieron). Pero cuando al fin nos bajaron del avión estaba aliviada pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa. Ya que no sabia que algo iba a pasar cuando bajara del avión. Y si paso, vi al dueño del perro pensé que el no seria tan difícil de convencer para que me perdonara pero luego me entere que era el dueño del aeropuerto._

_Me llevaron a su oficina, platicamos por un rato y me perdono por que a su perro le agradaba, además que me dio un pase para el aeropuerto._

_Fin del flashback._

Y eso fue lo que paso….- dijo Sakura.

….

JAJAJAJAJA- se empezaron a reír Dan, Runo y Julie muy fuerte, Alice y marucho soltaron unas risitas y Shun estaba soportando las ganas de reírse. –con que eso…paso…jajaja!-decía Runo. Al menos no te paso nada… jajajaja!-decía Julie. Y cuando ya iban a parar las risas :-y dime ya no has visto a tu novio!.- dijo dan y este comentario hizo que todos terminaran en risas. Todos se rieron hasta Shun, esto a Sakura le molesto mucho.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue levantarse, fue a la habitación donde se encontraba Kirara y cuando salio con ella en brazos se dirigió corriendo hacia la salida. Marucho se dio cuenta de esto y trata de detenerla pero no alcanzo. Cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación.

Ahora si se pasaron la raya, chicos…-dijo drago. Fue cómico lo que le paso pero no era para tanto.-dijo Preyas. Eso sorprendió a todos, el diciendo esto. Hasta yo la comprendo por que quiso salir de aquí-añadió tigrera. Pobrecita- dijo Gorem.

Lo creía de todos pero no de ti, Shun.- dijo Skyress. Chicos, no nos ayuden. –dijo Dan.

* * *

Sakura POV

_Flashback_

_Eyyy, mira es la rara, dime porque tienes…JAJAJAJA!_

_Fin del flashback_

No soportaba que la gente se burlara de mí. –Sakura! Detente!-dijo chaos. Me detuve a ver a mis bakugan para ver que querían decirme. No tenias que hacer eso…-dijo chaos. Solo estaban jugando.-dijo Hina

Yo no lo tome como juego era verdad. Ustedes no entienden….- les respondí. Entender que! Di nos Sakura, acaso no confías en nosotras!-me dijo Chaos.

Confianza...confianza! ustedes son las que no confiaron en mi, por que no me dijeron desde el principio lo que les pasaba!-le conteste. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. No lo pude soportar. No…. No las necesito! –dije mientras las aventaba lejos. –Sakura!-gritaron las dos y corrí lo mas lejos que pude.

* * *

Alice POV

Los chicos decidieron ir a buscarla.

No puedo soportarlo, por que le están poniendo mas atención a una desconocida en vez de estar pensando en mis problemas y por que le interesa tanto a Shun. Debo hacer al…KYYAAAA!

Todos escucharon a Alice gritar, cuando voltearon a ver que paso, vieron a Alice dentro de una zanja. Dan y marucho se acercaron para ayudarla a salir, según ella se había torcido el tobillo. Vieron como miraba a sus alrededores como si buscara algo, y su expresión cambio cuando vio Shun llegar. (El estaba dirigiendo la búsqueda)

Como necesitaban avanzar, Runo dio la idea de que se la llevaran cargando. Dan se negó ya que según el estaba cansado. Todos lo voltearon a ver y lo que pensaron todos fue "débil". Shun fue el "elegido" para llevarla.

Qué bueno que te preocupas por mí.-dijo Alice recargando su cabeza sobre la espalda de Shun. El se ruborizo un poco. (Solo un poco).

* * *

Sakura POV

No sé de donde saque tanta energía para correr tan rápido. En ese momento escuche como alguien pedía ayuda. Fui corriendo hacia ese lugar. Era Tom, estaba cerca de un risco.

One-chan!- dijo corriendo hacia mi.-Tom que paso? Que estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunte. –Pues… después de que te fuiste, seguí a los chicos que te golpearon ya que no quería quedarme con sus bakugan y quería regresárselos, así que los seguí pero vi como eran perseguidos por algo y esa cosa lo tiro por el risco.-dijo Tom.

Me acerque al risco y vi hacia abajo, y ellos estaban ahí. Uno estaba sentado en una saliente del barranco, mientras que los otros dos estaban parados. (La cosa es que no había mucho espacio para moverse). Mire a Tom y se veía preocupado.

Dime…. Porque te interesan tanto esos chicos?- le pregunte. El volteo a verme y cambio la mirada. La cosa es que…. Ellos antes eran mis amigos antes, pero cuando llegaron los bakugan todo cambio. Ellos se hicieron egoístas y ya no les importaba lo que realmente era importante. – me respondió y vi como lagrimas estaban cayendo de sus ojos. Yo solo quiero regresar a esos días cuando nos divertíamos todos juntos.- me dijo muy triste.

Nunca pensé que le interesaran tanto. Me acerque a Tom y le di a Kirara. One-chan que vas a Hacer? –pregunto Tom.

No es obvio, voy a salvarlos…- le conteste. QUEE! Pero estas herida y es muy peligroso.- me dijo muy nervioso y preocupado. M le acerque hasta estar frente a frente. Mira, yo quiero verte feliz y si eso significa que tengo que salvarlos lo hare, además yo nunca abandono a las personas que necesitan ayuda. –Tom se quedo callado. Además, no olvides que somos amigos y yo siempre ayudo a mis amigos. Eso hizo que Tom empezara a llorar. Mientras el lloraba, me acerque al barranco y empecé a bajarlo.

* * *

¿Me pregunto a donde se habrá ido?- dijo dan. Todos ya se estaban cansando de buscar ya se iban a rendir pero encontraron algo en ese momento. Dan! mira!-exclamo Drago. Todos vieron en una piedra algo lejos y pudieron identificar lo que era: era Chaos y hiragana. Así que todos corrieron hacia donde estaban.

Chaos! Hina! Que alegría!- dijo Skyress.- pero… donde está Sakura?- pregunto Julie. Los bakugan le explicaron lo sucedido.

No puede ser- dijo runo. Alguien podría decirme de donde rayos saca tanta energía!-grito dan. Debo admitir que es fuerte…-dijo Julie. -¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Runo. Bueno, si te das cuenta ella en este momento esta lastimada, imaginase el dolor que ha de sentir en este momento….-respondió. No lo había visto de ese modo…-dijo dan. –bueno está decidido cuando la encontremos, dan la llevara cargando!- dijo Runo.

-QUEEE!-grito Dan.

* * *

Sakura POV

Empecé a bajar el barranco pero vi que no había forma de llegar. Pero luego vi una rama que parecía ser de un árbol, se veía algo débil pero serviría.

One-chan cuidado, por favor!- me dijo Tom. Me sujete de la rama hasta quedar colgando de ella, y desde ese punto ya podía ayudar a los chicos. Vamos, denme su mano…-le dije a uno. Se me quedaron viendo algo espantados. No necesitamos tu ayuda…- dijo uno pero en ese momento se empezó a caer parte del piso que los mantenía a salvo.

Dame tu mano, rápido!- le grite. Uno de los que estaba parado se me acerco y me la dio. Lo siguiente que hice fue aventarlo hacia arriba. El cayó junto a Tom. Por qué hiciste eso!...-me dijo pero luego se dio cuenta de mi estado. Rápido!-le grite. El otro que estaba parado me dio su mano y a él lo levante hacia arriba… -Hey tu! el de arriba algo de ayuda no caería bien. El que estaba arriba se me acerco y tomo a su compañero.

Le mostré mi mano al que quedaba. El se levanto lentamente y me dio su mano pero me pregunto: Por que nos ayudas… después de lo que te hicimos deberías dejarnos aquí…-me le quede viendo y luego le conteste: Yo no lo hago por ustedes lo hago por Tom…-se quedo en shock. El los extraña mucho y quiere volver a estar con ustedes, y yo no quería verlo triste. Además yo nunca dejo a las personas que necesitan ayuda.-le añadí. El me mostro una sonrisa pero en ese momento se empezó a caer el piso.

Pero luego me di cuenta que la rama se estaba rompiendo, era mucho peso para sostener a dos personas. La rama se partió un poco y quedamos algo alejados de los demás.

* * *

One-chan!- grito Tom.

Que es lo está sucediendo!- grito Dan. Miren, son los sujetos de la mañana.- grito Julie. Los peleadores se acercaron a donde estaba Tom, Shun bajo a Alice y la dejo en una roca. Dan se acerco al risco y pudo ver a Sakura que sostenía en su mano izquierda a un chico y en la otra una rama que estaba a punto de romperse. ¡Pero qué rayos estás haciendo!- grito Dan. Marucho y los demás (en excepción de Alice) se acercaron a ver y quedaron sorprendidos.

* * *

Sakura POV

Que vamos hacer?-dijo algo preocupado el chico. No tenía idea que hacer, la rama se rompía cada vez más. –JEFE!- dijo uno. Brandon!-dijo el otro. One-chan! Oni-chan!- grito Tom.

Oni-chan! Acaso tu….- le preguntaba. Si…en este momento has de pensar que soy una mala persona por lo que le hice a mi hermano no tiene perdón pero no se por qué lo hice, pero si saliéramos de esta ya no lo volvería a maltratar a él ni a nadie….-dijo soltando algunas lagrimas de sus ojos. Me quede sorprendida.

Entonces lo prometes…-le dije en voz baja. Ehhh…si…pero por QQQUEEE!- empezó a gritar mientras lo arrojaba hacia arriba pero mientras lo hacia la rama se rompió por completo. El chico cayó en la superficie pero yo empecé a caer.

* * *

Shun POV

No podía creer lo que acababa ella de hacer. One-chan!- grito el chico.

SAKURA!- grito todo el equipo incluyéndome a mí. Pero como no íbamos evitar gritar si veíamos a alguien caer de un risco.

* * *

Sakura POV

Que podría hacer, podría salvarme a mi misma pero….hay gente viendo. Que era esta extraña sensación dentro de mí, podría se…. Miedo no puede ser tal vez estoy preocupada. Si debe ser eso tal vez es por que deje a mis bakugan solos y por que deje a K…Kirara! Eso es! Solo necesito que me escuche solo eso.

-Por favor…por favor escúchame…Kirara….KIRARAAAAAAAAAA!- grite mientras caí más abajo.

* * *

En ese momento Kirara abrió los ojos, se zafo de los brazos de Tom y se lanzo al vacio. KIRARA-grito tom. Pero todos se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos cuando vieron que a Kirara la envolvía una llamarada de fuego. PERO QUE…RAYOS!- grito dan.

* * *

Sakura POV

-Si! Pudo escucharme.- pensé. –KIRARA!- grite mientras alzaba mi mano hacia ella, por fin pude alcanzarle y me subí a su lomo. Kirara se dirigió flotando (volando) hacia arriba hasta que alcanzo tocar el suelo de la montaña. Cuando toco el suelo caí sobre mis rodillas y voltee a ver a Kirara. Gracias…-le dije mientras me acercaba para abrazarla.

* * *

**Autora: al fin termine con el sexto aunque tuve algunas dificultades para hacerlo pero todo tiene que acabar en un momento.**

**Sakura: quieres matarme, no es asi?**

**Autora: claro que no…jajaja…. Pero les gusto lo de Kirara… bueno como quiero seguir con el siguiente capitulo aquí me despido asi que comenten si les gusto y me disculpo por como escribo. Y les recuerdo que solo Sakura es de mi invención y los demás tienen dueño (y no soy yo) bueno Bye!**

**Kirara:MIAAUUUUUU!**


	9. Conversaciones nocturnas

**Autora: bueno es hora de seguir aunque no debería ya que tengo otras cosas que hacer pero tengo que hacerlo o si no explotare!**

**Sakura: sería divertido verte explotar.**

**Autora:….. Pues eso no va a pasar….**

**Sakura: que tristeza…. (Voltea a ver la autora y aparece fuego detrás de ellas)**

**Dan: ey ya basta!.**

**Marucho: deben tranquilizarse. Recuerda el capitulo…. -.-**

**Autora: ohhhh….si es cierto casi lo olvidaba…:3, bueno ya es hora de comenzar les recuerdo que la mayoría (bueno todos en excepción de Sakura) de los personajes no son míos. Bueno comenzamos!**

**

* * *

**

Regresando al valle bakugan

Todos miraban a "Kirara" que era abrazada por Sakura. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la transformación que tuvo la pequeña gatita. Dan era el más sorprendido, así que fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Kirara.

Pero qué rayos fue lo que paso!- grito Dan dirigiéndose a Sakura y Kirara. Pues…- balbuceo Sakura. Tu ni hables, dime que es lo que tienes en la cabeza….- exclamo dan. Sakura y Kirara tenían una gota de sudor en las cabezas. Yo no tengo que…-no pudo terminar ya que dan la interrumpió. –Tú no que, ya te dije que no hablaras, estás loca! Como se te ocurre hacer esa estupidez casi te matas!- Sakura estaba sorprendida por la expresión de Dan.

Me está dando una lección el Sr. Idiota, sí que es vergonzoso…- dijo Sakura muy calmada. –pero que…- decía dan mientras era sujetado por los brazos por Runo y Julie. Dan, cálmate…- dijo Runo. Luego el grupo de chicos de Brandon y Tom se acercaron a Sakura. Yo… quiero pedirte disculpas y también gracias…-dijo Brandon.

Tom les dio un codazo a los otros dos. Lo sentimos también…- Tom se le acerco a Sakura:- espero que nos volvamos a ver y podamos jugar de nuevo, esta bien?- Ella lo miro y respondió- ok :)…-todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Sonreíste!- exclamo Dan. No, no lo hice….- dijo calmada. Los otros empezaron a reír.

Bueno, nos vemos, adiós One-chan!- dijo Tom mientras se alejaba con Brandon y sus amigos. Sakura trata de levantarse pero al parecer ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente así que busco ayuda en Kirara que aun seguía enorme. (Recuerden que Kirara se había transformado en su segunda forma) pero tampoco le servía mucho ya que tampoco tenía fuerza para sujetarse de Kirara.

Supongo que necesitas ayuda- dijo dan mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Shun se le acerco y se arrodillo (estaba de espaldas). Vamos sube….debes por lo menos descansar un rato. –Sakura se negó pero Dan la empujo y cayó en la espalda de Shun. Eso los incomodo un poco. Kirara fue rodeada por una llamarada de fuego y volvió a su forma normal. Bien yo te llevare a ti.-dijo marucho tomándola en sus brazos. Bien eso nos deja a ti Alice- dijo dan volteando ver a Alice (se me había olvidado por completa que estaba en la historia XP). Dan se acerco a Alice y le ofreció su espalda para llevarla, ella acepto. Y todos fueron caminando hacia el avión.

* * *

Shun POV

Vaya es más ligera que Alice- pensé. Oye, Sakura dime qué fue lo que paso con Kirara?- pregunto Runo. Bueno…en realidad no sé muy bien hace tiempo hizo eso frente a mi…-respondió Sakura. Ohhh... y nunca investigaste? – le pregunte. Bueno, sí. Fui a una biblioteca y encontré en un libro de mitos japoneses que… ella es una criatura guardiana de espacios naturales. O para que lo entiendan que es una criatura mágica.

Criatura mágica?- dijo Drago. No existe la magia.- dijo Preyas. Claro que sí!- grito chaos. A ver explícame lo que paso ese día….- dijo Hiragana.

Chaos, Hina que están haciendo aquí….-dijo Sakura volteando a ver los hombros de Dan y Runo. Nosotros las encontramos en una roca no muy lejos de donde estabas. –le dije. Sakura….-dijeron los dos bakugan de un modo triste. Sakura escondió su cabeza en mi espalda.

Lo siento…. No era verdad lo de hace rato….- ella dijo. –Sakura…-dijo Hiragana. –la cosa es que estaba enojada…yo no soporte que se burlen de….-y en ese momento empezó a rodear mi cuello con sus brazos, eso me puso rojo. Ammm… Sakura…-le dije pero ella no contesto. Runo se le acerco y empezó a reír. Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

Se quedo dormida.-me dijo. Qué? No puede ser…- dije mientras ella se movía y me abrazaba, eso me puso muy rojo. ¡Miren Shun se sonrojo!- dijo Dan. Todos me voltearon a verme. No es cierto…- les respondí.

* * *

Vaya al fin llegamos- dijo dan dejando a Alice en el sofá. Pero ahora la pregunta es donde dejamos a nuestras invitadas.-dijo runo. Podríamos dejarlas dormir en una habitación…-dijo Julie. Pero ya no hay habitaciones…-dijo Alice de un modo alegre. Hubo algo de silencio.

Ya se, ella podría quedarse en mi cuarto recuerden que hay mucho espacio y. –decía marucho. –claro que no!-grito runo. Entonces donde….- dijo Dan. Y que tal si hoy Dan duerme conmigo y ella duerme en la cama de dan. –dijo marucho. No…- dijo Alice. Porque no- pregunto marucho. Bueno que tal si duerme con nosotras…- ella respondió.

No hay espacio….- dijo Julie. Pues yo diría que lo hagamos como yo digo y además seria solo por hoy… o alguien se opone.- pregunto marucho. Alice volteo a ver a Shun que aun tenía en su espalda a Sakura. Bueno, no hay, será mejor que todos vayamos a dormir….- dijo Dan. Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Shun se dirigió a la suya.

* * *

Shun POV

Bueno estamos aquí pero ahora como le hago….- me dije a mí mismo. Porque no la despiertas…- dijo chaos. Es una buena idea?- pregunto Skyress. Descuida, yo lo hago. –dijo Hina. Hina se acerco a la cabeza de Sakura y le dijo: Oye, es hora de despertar…- sentí que ella se movía en mi espalda y que se bajaba de ella.

Dónde estoy?- me pregunto. En el avión de marucho. Vi que miraba el suelo de la habitación como si estuviera buscando algo. Que sucede?- le pregunte. Y Kirara?- ella me pregunto. Iré a buscarla tu quédate aquí, está bien?- le dije y ella me dijo que sí. Así que salí de la habitación y encontré a la gata en el sillón. La tome con mis manos y la acomode entre en mis brazos, y por alguna razón empezó a ronronear.

Parece que le agradas. –me dijo Skyress. Para mí no era normal ver que los animales se encariñaran conmigo pero esto lo sentía familiar. Cuando llegue a la habitación vi como Sakura estaba dormida pero parada.

Hey, despierta! Mira quien está aquí!- le dije algo animado. Kirara- ella dijo y la tomo entre sus brazos. Me acerque a las camas y le dije: mira tú dormirás aquí por hoy, y ya mañana ya veremos donde te podrías acomodar-. Ella se me quedo viendo confundida. Se acerco a la cama que le dije y se sentó.

Como que acomodar, que te hace pensar que me voy a quedar….-ella me dijo. Se me había olvidado que no le habíamos dicho a ella ni al equipo de la idea que tenia. Bueno quería saber si querías tu…formar parte del equipo?-le dije.

Ella se quedo callada por un rato viendo al suelo. Lo siento pero no puedo….- me dijo en voz baja. Pero ¿Por qué?- le pregunte. Hay algo que me lo impide…-me respondió. Y qué es?- le pregunte. Eso hizo que otra vez se quedara callada, y luego me dijo sin mirarme: no lo entenderías.

Eso me irrito un poco. Pero deje de preguntarle por que parece ser que le empecé a molestar. Vi como levantaba las sabanas pero algo se me hizo extraño. Acaso no te vas a cambiar para dormir?- le pregunte. Se me quedo viendo un momento. No tengo…otra ropa…- dijo.

Eso me dejo algo asombrado. Comparándola con las otras chicas del equipo que tenían muchos cambios de ropa y ella…no tenía otro? Como es eso… acaso solo tienes la ropa que traes puesta?- le pregunte. Si…-me respondió. Entonces solo tienes un cambio de….-le dije mientras señalaba sus "partes".

* * *

Sakura POV

Me di cuenta que el estaba señalando mis…-pervertido…-le dije algo molesta. QUEE!- le dije molesto. Voltee a ver a otro lado. Pues para que lo sepas si solo tengo "un cambio" de todo….- regrese mi mirada y lo vi asombrado, se fue hacia un mueble y saco un cambio de ropa. Lo siguiente que hizo fue aventármelo.

Póntelo y dame la ropa que te quites…está bien.-me dijo y pude notar que estaba rojo. Está bien…- le dije y empecé a quitarme el suéter. Espera! Que estás haciendo!- gritaron Shun y los bakugan. Pues… hago lo que me dices…- le dije muy calmada. Pero no lo hagas enfrente de el- me grito Chaos. Shun me empezó a empujar hacia el baño y me encerró en el. –Ahí cámbiate!- me grito detrás de la puerta.

* * *

Shun POV

Como se le ocurre tratar de hacer eso…-le dije dirigiéndome a Skyress. No lo sé… normalmente se pide que se salga uno… pero...-me dijo Skyress. Perdónenla…- me dijo Hiragana. Ella no está acostumbrada a estar con gente…- me dijo Chaos.

Como que no está acostumbrada?- les pregunte. Bueno hemos estado con ella como por 8 meses y la mayoría del tiempo no está con humanos…- me dijo hiragana. Casi nunca habla con personas solo está con nosotras y Kirara.- me dijo Chaos.

Eso me sorprendió mucho. No tiene algún amigo…-les pregunte. Pues… tiene 3 pero no los hemos visto desde hace meses- me dijo Hiragana. Solo tres… eso es imposible ella debería tener más tal vez amigos de infancia o…-empecé a tartamudear. Hiragana empezó a decirme La cosa es que… ella no tiene más. Ella…- pero en ese momento Sakura salió del baño. Ella traía puestos unos bóxers, una camisa blanca de tirantes y el gorro.

Ella se acerco y me dio su ropa. Me di cuenta que entre ella estaba su brasier y unos bóxers. Pervertido…-susurro. Que! No lo has malinterpretado…- le aclare. Pero no deberías traer ropa de mujer.- le pregunte. -…- no me dijo nada. Está bien llevare esto a Keido para que lo lave, ya para mañana la tendrás de vuelta. –le dije mientras salía del cuarto.

* * *

Sakura POV

Haaaa….-suspire y me senté en la cama. –Qué pasa? –me pregunto Hina. No es nada solo que se siente extraño. Qué?- me pregunto Chaos. –que alguien se interese por mí. Los bakugan se me quedaron viendo extraño y Kirara se me acerco y se poso en mi pierna. Bueno… Shun siempre se preocupa por todos, esa es su forma de ser…- me dijo Skyress.

No existe la gente buena… todas las personas son iguales, no puedes confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en las personas que tratan de ser tus amigos, ni siquiera Shun por lo que oído es una persona egoísta y que no piensa en los demás.-le dije. Parecía ser que Skyress me iba a regañar pero volteo a ver la puerta y Shun estaba parado ahí. Creo que escucho lo que dije.

Se me quedo mirando un rato parecía algo triste. Bueno… buenas noches…-me dijo y se metió en su cama y apago la luz. Creo que no debí haber dicho eso…-pensé y me metí en la cama, Kirara se metió entre las sabanas y mis dos bakugan se pusieron junto a ella. Cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida.

* * *

Shun POV

_Flashback_

_Por__ favor! __No fue mi intención yo no sabía…-dijo un señor en las sombras a una figura pequeña. El señor fue arrojado a un árbol y se pudo ver como sus brazos eran cortados._

_No por favor ya basta!- dije. Por favor no lo hagas…papa..PAPA! gritaba y corría para ayudarlo. Pero lo siguiente que vi fue la cabeza de mi padre volar y su cuerpo cortado en dos. Quede aterrorizado. Voltee a ver a la pequeña figura y vi una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_NNNNNOOOOO!-grite. _

_Fin del Flashback _

NNNNOOOO!- gritaba. Shun! Despierta! SHUN!- me decía alguien. Desperté y me lance hacia la persona que me hablaba.

Shun! Que es lo que sucede!... Shun! Qué rayos estás haciendo!- grito Dan. Lo voltee a ver y no entendía…-sh..Shun podrías…- escuchaba que alguien debajo de mi decía, voltee a ver quien era y para mi sorpresa era Sakura… y mi mano derecha estaba en su pecho. No pude evitar sonrojarme pero era de vergüenza. (Estaba demasiado rojo)

Miren Shun esta rojo!- dijo Dan en tono de burla. Lo... siento! –le dije a Sakura y me quite de ella. Me quede viendo al suelo. A ver queremos saber qué es lo que estabas haciendo?- dijo Runo. Que no viste él y Sakura iban a….-decía Dan. No!, no puede ser! –exclamo Alice. Pero que no ves que…Shun?

No les puse atención, porque había recordado lo que había pasado…ese sueño que había tenido se me quedo en la cabeza por ese rato. Shun…estas ahí?- me pregunto Dan. –Shun... estas bien?- me pregunto Alice algo preocupada. Salgan de aquí…-les dije.

Pero...Shun tú no estás…-me decía Alice. SALGAN DE AQUÍ!-dije nervioso y enojado al mismo tiempo. Cuando me escucharon decir esto salieron un apurados y asustados. Fui y cerré con llave la puerta Estaba solo en la habitación, en excepción de unas personas…

* * *

Pero que rayos le pasa!- exclamo Dan. Algo debió haberle sucedido…- dijo Runo. Alice se acerco a la puerta y quiso abrirla pero no pudo. Shun! Déjanos pasar!- grito Alice pero no hubo respuesta. Marucho miro a todos lados buscando algo. Marucho, que pasa?- pregunto Preyas que estaba en su hombro. Y Sakura?- pregunto. Todos voltearon a ver a sus alrededores y no la encontraron, luego todos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

Se quedo encerrada con Shun…-dijo Julie. Todos estaban en silencio. Crees que estén bien ahí los dos…- pregunto Julie. Bueno… a ella no la conocemos mucho pero se ve que es tranquila y que no le preocupamos mucho así que no creo que hable con Shun como se encuentra en este momento…-dijo Runo.

Pero…por alguna razón no me siento tranquila…-dijo Alice. Igual yo.-dijo dan.

* * *

Sakura POV

Podía ver a Shun que estaba sentado en el piso recargado en la pared con la cabeza baja. Skyress fue hacia él. Shun estas bien?- sonaba preocupada. Shun no respondió. Creo que algo vio mientras dormía…-dijo Hina. Habrá tenido algún mal sueño…. O un recuerdo...?-dijo Chaos. Ellas se quedaron viendo a Shun.

A mí no me importaba como estaba así que me dirigí a la cama de nuevo pero Kirara se puso enfrente de mí y se quede viendo y gruñía a la vez. Eso me molesto pero entendí lo que me quería decir. Suspire. Me acerque a mi bolsa y saque una caja. Cuando Kirara vio la caja se tranquilizo. Shun aun seguía sentado y sin hablar. Así que en ese momento abrí la caja y luego empezó a escucharse a una música salir de la caja. (La tonada es de la canción de Lilium)

Al parecer Shun la escucho y volteo a verme, yo estaba sentada junto a mi cama.

* * *

Shun se le quede viendo a Sakura por un rato pero le llamaba mas la atención la caja.

Lo siento, por lo de hace rato.- le dijo Sakura a Shun. Shun no comprendía. Sakura bajo la mirada y podía decirse que estaba avergonzada. Lo que quiero decir es que lamento mucho lo que dije hace rato de ti pero… comprende yo no… quería herirte…-dijo algo nerviosa.

* * *

Shun POV

Ella estaba disculpándose conmigo, sonaba sincero. Descuida, no me molesto mucho….- le dije. Bueno... pero te quiero preguntar qué era lo estabas soñando, parecía que estabas sufriendo… - me pregunto. Acaso ella…está preocupada por mí…- pensé. No es que me interese pero tienes preocupada a Skyress y a tus amigos…- me dijo.

Voltee a ver a Skyress, la tome en mis manos, le dije que lo sentía. Solo fue una pesadilla solo eso…-le dije a Sakura. Ella se me quedo viendo algo insatisfecha. Vi como tomaba la caja y la cerraba. No te creo…- me dijo. Estoy segura que fue otra cosa…- me dije algo enfadada. –te digo que no fue nada, porque no quieres creerme…

Será porque ella ya ha experimentado momentos así- dijo Chaos. CALLATE!- exclamo Sakura. Ya lo has experimentado… acaso tu también tienes sueños que tienen recuerdos…-le pregunte. Ves te dije que no era una pesadilla.- Me dijo en un tono de orgullo.

No cambies el tema dime si lo has tenido...?- le pregunte otra vez. Ella se quedo callada un rato. Si, si los he tenido…..-respondió. Me acerque a ella y me senté a un lado de ella. Son sueños muy normales para mí…- ella me dijo. Pero tal vez tenga que ver con tu pérdida de memoria.- dijo Hina. –HINA! –grito Chaos.

Perdiste tu memoria?- le pregunte muy sorprendido. Pues podría decirse que… no tengo ningún recuerdo de mi vida antes de que tuviera doce años… ningún familiar, amigo, ni siquiera mi nombre. –Me dijo en un tono triste. Solo un día desperté y no recordaba nada pero estaba con Kirara y esta caja de música…-dijo mientras miraba la caja.

La mayoría de las noches tengo sueños… podría decirse recuerdos de mi vida de antes pero son demasiado borrosos y cuando trata de recordarlos… duele mucho. –vi como ella empezaba a temblar. Siempre que trato… siento mucho dolor- dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho y temblaba al mismo tiempo.

Nunca pensé que estuviera sufriendo tanto, ahora lo que pensaba d ella había cambiado. Sakura…estas bien?- le pregunte pero en ese momento me di cuenta que empezó a llorar. Ehh…pero que pasa… que es esto…? –dijo.

* * *

Sakura POV

Porque… Por que lloro, yo nunca había sentido ganas de llorar antes pero porque ahora y con el… me sentía extraña. –Sakura estas bien?- me pregunto. Miau?-maulló Kirara.

Jajaja! Con que esto significa dolor… nunca pensé que fuera así… pero no- no pude terminar por que empezaron a salir más lagrimas de mis ojos. Shun y los bakugan se me quedaron viendo muy preocupados.

Vaya…nunca me había dado cuenta que duele mucho no recordar nada de tu pasado…pero duele más el pensar que no tienes a nadie.- dije en llanto.

Sakura… no pienses eso- me dijo Hina tratando de consolarme. Pero es verdad! Yo se que nunca tuve a nadie, aunque sea con los pocos recuerdos he visto, yo sé…yo sé….uhhh–les exclame y en ese momento vi en mi mente a un hombre que me hablaba.

_Flashback_

_Dime… sabes mi nombre?...Eres feliz?...por favor escapa de aquí!... no te preocupes por mí… adiós…._

_Fin del flashback._

KYYYYYAAAAA!...-empecé a gritar.

* * *

**Autora: bueno ya tengo que parar aquí ya que se me hizo muy largo pero descuiden habrá segunda parte de este capítulo….**

**Chaos: Ya no tienes idea de cómo seguirle, verdad?**

**Autora: …si….pero ya se me ocurrirá algo… jejejeje!**

**Dan: eres una incompetente!**

**Autora: Mira quién habla! Sr. Idiota!**

**Dan: Que DIJISTES! (empieza una pelea)**

**Marucho: no otra vez…tranquilícense!**

**Hina: bueno mientras separan a esos dos, bueno lo de siempre… por favor comenten si les gusto y les avisamos que pronto saldrá la segunda parte de este capítulo. Así que bye!**


	10. Conversaciones nocturnas parte 2

**Marucho: bueno esta vez yo estaré presentando pero…**

**Chaos: descuida marucho es fácil puedes decir lo que quieras o decir lo que te dijo la autora.**

**Marucho: bueno la cosa es que mandamos todos a la autora a unas clases para controlar la ira y a Dan… preferimos no decirlo. Así que aquí tengo la segunda parte del capítulo anterior. Espero que les guste.**

**Chaos y Hina: que lindo! (había un aura de flores alrededor de ellas).**

**Marucho: (estaba siendo abrazado por los dos bakugans, recuerden que aquí están en su forma original) bueno… comenzamos.**

* * *

En la habitación de Shun y Dan

KYYAAAA!- empezó a gritar Sakura. –DUELE! No lo soporto! AHHHH!. – seguía gritando y sus gritos podían escucharse por todo el avión.

Que está pasando ahí dentro!- exclamo Dan. –Marucho! abre la puerta!.- ordeno Runo a Marucho. –Shun que está pasando…pensó Alice.

* * *

Shun POV

No sabía qué hacer, ella estaba sufriendo y no podía hacer nada. –SAKURA!- gritaron sus bakugan pero ella no respondía. Tenía que tranquilizarla así que fui hacia ella y la abrace. –Sakura… tranquila, todo está bien pero por favor no llores….- le dije tratando de calmarla. Y por accidente tire la caja de música, se abrió la caja y empezó a tocar la melodía.

* * *

Sakura POV

Escuche una melodía dentro de mi cabeza, era familiar, y esa melodía me hizo recordar.

_Flashback_

_Una chica me abrazaba mientras ella lloraba. Nos encontramos en una habitación de metal. La voltee a ver y ella estaba preocupada y lloraba, pero no pude ver su rostro totalmente._

_Fin del Flashback._

Mire delante de mí, era Shun tenía un rostro de preocupación. Su rostro me recordó mucho a la chica de mi recuerdo, eso me hizo llorar más. Pero luego vino a mi otro recuerdo que me aterrorizo.

_Flashback_

_Porque! Porque lo hiciste!.- me gritaba un chico que lloraba. Podía observar mucha sangre alrededor de nosotros. El chico me miraba con miedo y odio._

_Fin del flashback._

* * *

Sakura, que pasa?- pregunto Shun mientras acercaba su mano a ella. No!- Ella golpeo su mano y lo miro aterrorizada. Sakura…- dijo en voz baja. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y todo el grupo de afuera entró. Que es lo que pasa!- exclamo Dan. Volteo a ver a Sakura y se dio cuenta de cómo estaba, a todos le sorprendió mucho hace unas horas actuaba como una chica fría y ahora parecía una niña dócil.

Sakura…estas.. Sakura!- grito Dan viendo a Sakura salir a toda velocidad de la habitación, Kirara iba detrás de ella. Sakura!- gritaron los chicos. Todos fueron por el pasillo buscándola pero ni rastro de ella, luego Keido sale de la cocina y les pregunto. Ohh. Chicos que hacen despiertos a esta hora?

Keido… no has visto a Sakura…. La chica del gorro?- pregunto Marucho. Uumm…si la vi corriendo hacia la salida parecía que estaba llorando. –dijo Keido y los chicos se dirigieron hacia la salida.

* * *

Sakura POV

Corrí lo más lejos posible del avión. Era de noche, así que no sabía hacia donde me dirigía, por fin me detuve y caí sobre mis rodillas. –yo no… yo no pude haber hecho eso….porque….porque no pude recordar nada….ahhhh!- empecé a gritar pero en ese momento escuche la melodía de la caja de música…por alguna razón se me hacia familiar y luego apareció la figura de una chica en mi mente.

Quien es ella…. Porque no la puede sacar de mi cabeza…ahh. No puedo pensar con esa melodía en mi cabeza…- me dije a mi misma. La melodía resonaba en mi cabeza y luego escuche a alguien cantar, era la chica, su canción se escuchaba triste… no le entendía pero en mi cabeza vi la letra de la melodía que estaba en mi cabeza. Por alguna razón ya no sentía el dolor de hace rato y ya no podía moverme.

* * *

A donde se habrá ido?- pregunto Marucho a los chicos. Debo reconocer que cuando se trata de correr ella es la perfecta para eso…-admitió Dan. Oye Shun ahora que recuerdo… dime como se sintió el pecho de…Sakura. –pregunto Dan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Shun se puso rojo, ya ni recordaba lo que había hecho, ni siquiera se disculpo bien con ella.

Se sintió bien, no?- dijo Dan entre risas. Shun reacciono mal a eso y golpeo a Dan en la cara. Pero qué clase de preguntas haces, IDIOTA! Ya comprendo a Sakura porque te llama Sr. Idiota, te queda perfectamente.- le dijo enojado Shun a Dan. En ese momento iniciaron una pelea entre ellos.

Chicos tranquilícense- le dijo Marucho pero luego se dio la vuelta viendo hacia la nada. –chicos, silencio!- les dijo marucho. Qué pasa? –pregunto Dan. Acaso no lo escuchan. – le dijo marucho. De que hablas… espera si lo escucho!- dijo Dan. Los chicos voltearon a todos lados buscando de donde prevenía, era una canción era triste y se escuchaba cerca. Podían entender la canción. (Es la canción de lilium, esta versión es latina)

_La boca del hombre justo hablará sabiduría  
Y su lengua siempre hablará justicia.  
Dichoso el que soporta tentaciones,  
pues al final, recibirá la corona de vida.  
Señor, fuego divino, apiádate  
Oh cuan santa, cuan serena  
cuan benigna, cuan agraciada  
lirio de la castidad._

Era una voz hermosa. Cuando termino la canción encontraron a la persona que cantaba, era Sakura. Ella estaba parada mirando al cielo. SAKURA!- gritaron todos. Al parecer los escucho y volteo a verlos, pero su mirada fue algo fría (su mirada estaba perdida) parecía que estaba en un trance. Sakura…-dijo Shun algo preocupado. Ella volteo a verlo.

Se quedo un rato mirándolo. Tú…- dijo pero en ese momento cayó al suelo, había perdido el conocimiento. –Sakura!- todos gritaron mientras corrían donde ella estaba. Shun la tomo entre sus brazos (de nuevo) y fueron hacia la nave. Cuando los chicos llegaron las chicas los estaban esperando. Ellas se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura desmayada. Shun fue a su habitación y la dejo en su cama, pero se dio cuenta de algo. En todo el día nunca se quito el gorro.

Se dirigió para quitárselo pero Kirara se puso enfrente de él y empezó a gruñirle. Parecía que no quería que se lo quitara. Sus dos bakugan se pusieron en mis hombros y les pregunte –acaso no se quito el gorro para dormir?- Chaos me contesto: Normalmente nunca se lo quita. No le gusta quitárselo…ella se siente segura con el puesto…-

* * *

Shun POV

Comprendí que ninguna de ellas quería que se lo quitara. Así que me dirigí hacia donde estaban todos. Les explicamos como la encontramos y lo que ella me había dicho mientras estábamos encerrados en la habitación.

Vaya…nunca pensé que le haya pasado eso…-dijo Dan. Así que no recuerda nada… que triste.- dijo Runo con algunas lágrimas. Si que tiene una vida dura...-dijo Julie. Mire a Alice y parecía molesta. Alice, que pasa? Le pregunte. Nada. No es nada pero no creen que nos preocupamos mucho por alguien que no conocemos, que tal si ella es la espía….- dijo.

Ella no es ninguna espía!- grito Chaos a Alice.-no te creo…recuerda que ustedes son sus bakugans ustedes han de estar de acuerdo y no nos quieren decir la verdad…-les exclamo Alice. –Alice tranquila…- dijo marucho. –mira…nosotras nunca hemos hablado con ese tal Masquerade. El día anterior a nuestra llegada aquí, íbamos a pelear con ese tipo, pero como recordaron… lo del avión... y el perro….-dijo Hina.

Al escuchar esto nos dimos cuenta que era cierto y que ella no podía ser la espía. – Además no es por insultarla ni nada pero los secuaces de Masquerade tienen mejor sentido de la moda…-dijo Julie. Julie eso fue grosero...-dijo runo algo enojada. Eso hizo recordar a Shun cuando ella le dio su ropa.

En ese momento Keido entro a la sala y se dirigió hacia Shun. Amo Shun aquí está la ropa que me dio a lavar hace unas horas, se me había olvidado por completo dársela hace rato y cuando quise dársela ya estaba dormido. Así que mis más sinceras disculpas. Si me permiten me voy a la cama, es muy tarde.- y salió de la habitación.

Julie se acerco hacia Shun y tomo los bóxers que estaban entre la ropa que le había dado Keido. Vaya Shun nunca pensé que usaras de cuadros y viejos, jajaja!- dijo Julie corriendo hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Bueno… esos no son míos.- Le dijo Shun en voz baja. Ehh... entonces de quien son?- pregunto Julie. Shun les dijo a todos de quien eran esos bóxers. Y también el tema de la ropa de Sakura.

En ese momento se pudo escuchar un gran "EEHHH" por todo el avión.

No puede ser… como que no tiene ropa!.- grito Julie, runo le tapo la boca y le dijo. No hagas ruido que no vez que hay gente durmiendo. Pues, como ya te explique ella no tiene a nadie y no tiene dinero… podría decirse que…- decía Shun pero Dan lo interrumpió diciendo: una huérfana amnésica vagabunda…-Shun y Runo se enfadaron cuando escucharon eso y golpearon a Dan en la cabeza.

Porque siempre en la cabeza…- se quejo Dan. Porque será…-dijeron Shun y Runo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Se levantaron y la mayoría se dirigió a sus habitaciones pero solo se quedaron Dan, Marucho y Shun.

Chicos... tengo que preguntarles algo…-dijo Shun a sus amigos. –que sucede Shun? –pregunto Marucho. Si qué pasa?-dijo Dan. Shun les dijo su idea acerca de que Sakura se uniera a los peleadores.

Ella una peleadora bakugan….-dijo dan a si mismo. Bueno...no es una mala idea.-dijo drago. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso de Drago y Preyas estuvo de acuerdo con él. –hay algo en ella que es extraño pero está relacionado con los bakugan. Acaso no recuerdan en el parque uno de sus bakugan tomo su forma normal cuando ella pidió ayuda, nosotros no podemos volver a nuestra forma aunque queramos, pero pude ver en ese momento que de ella salía un poder extraño y pues….-dijo drago.

Queremos averiguar mas de ella y de sus bakugan… ellas son demasiado misteriosas, nunca habíamos escuchado de ellas en Vestroia- continuo Preyas. Comprendo sus intenciones, pues yo estoy de acuerdo. No tengo ningún problema en que nos acompañe, solo tendría que ver donde dormiría…tal vez pueda en mi cuarto.- dijo Marucho.

Bueno hay otro problema…. Ella no quiere quedarse.- les dijo Shun. Pero… por qué quieres que se una? Acaso tu…-dijo dan. No lo malinterpretes…. Pero después de lo de hoy….- Shun respondió pero no termino. Dan y marucho comprendieron al instante. Ellos no podían dejarla sola, aunque sea una desconocida para ellos.

Bueno…mañana trataremos de convencerla para que se quede… y si no quiere pelear por lo menos que nos acompañe para que ya este como… vagabunda- dijo dan. Dan deja de llamarla así…-dijo Shun algo molesto.

Bueno…me voy es hora de dormir, vámonos marucho…- dijo dan, marucho lo siguió. Shun se dirigió a su habitación y para su sorpresa, Sakura estaba despierta.

* * *

Shun POV

Que haces despierta?- le pregunte. Vi a Kirara que estaba junto a ella (estaba dormida) y sus dos bakugan estaban cerrados (creo que estaban dormidos). Ella volteo a verme. Estaba dormida, pero escuche gritos en la otra habitación…- me dijo. Así que soy una huérfana amnésica vagabunda.

Ella escucho nuestra conversación. No le hagas caso a Dan a veces puede ser un idiota, bueno lo es la mayoría del tiempo. – le mostré una sonrisa, quería que también ella me mostrara una. Pero no lo logró, lo único que ella hizo fue voltear a ver otro lado y pude ver que su rostro seguía triste.

Que te sucede?- le pregunte y me senté en la cama donde ella se encontraba. Lo siento…. En serio lo siento….- fue lo que me dijo. –pero de que te disculpas?-le pregunte. –por lo de hace rato…les cause muchos problemas… en serio lo siento.- me dijo en un tono triste.

No me gustaba verla así, se que no llevo mucho tiempo de conocerla pero cuando la conocí se sentía un aura alegre (podría decirse aunque nunca se vio feliz ese día) y ahora ella estaba deprimida (su rostro era mas frio que de costumbre). Me acerque un poco más y frote su cabeza con mi mano.

Descuida, no te preocupes de eso. El que debería disculparse soy yo. Es por lo de hace rato cuando…yo estaba…dormido…y luego te ataque…lo de…mi mano...y tu…- me puso rojo. Voltee a verla y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se estaba riendo. Descuida, eso fue un accidente. –me dijo y me mostro una sonrisa cálida. Se sentía extraño verla sonreír así. Bueno es hora de dormir- le dije. Me dirigí a mi cama y me metí entre las cobijas.

Buenas noches, Sakura. – le dije. Buenas noches Shun-kun.- me dijo de forma tierna. Que te dije del nombre… llámame Shun. –le dije. Jejeje. –se empezó a reír. Unos momentos después caímos dormidos.

* * *

**Marucho: bueno aquí se acaba el séptimo capítulo, les aviso que la canción es Lilium en latino y la versión la sacamos de HiroseTakara en Youtube por si quieren escucharla y quiero…. **

**Julie: MARUCHO! Malas noticias! Dan desapareció y la autora escapo.**

**Marucho: que!**

**Julie: descuida los otros los están buscando pero por favor ayúdanos! (sale Julie da la habitación)**

**Marucho: bueno para terminar comenten si les gusto y les aviso que pronto sacaremos el siguiente capítulo…. BYE! (Sale de la habitación a toda velocidad)**


	11. Nuevo miembro

**Marucho: bueno ha pasado un dia y no hay rastro de Dan, de la autora pues nos sigue mandando los capitulos asi que estamos bien por el momento.**

**Chaos: EEYY.. marucho tenemos que seguir buscando asi que date prisa.**

**Marucho: esta bien, bien me marcho pero les dejo aquí el capitulo, esperamos que les guste…**

**Hina: si que eres bueno en esto**

**Marucho: (avergonzado) umm…etto… comenzamos!**

**

* * *

**

A la mañana siguiente (unas horas después de lo sucedido)(7:00am)(el avion estaba volando por alguna razpn)

Era temprano y la mayoría estaban dormidos, en excepción de Shun que apenas estaba abriendo los ojos. Se tallo los ojos y volteo a ver a Skyress. –Buenos días….- le dijo dirigiéndose a Skyress. Volteo a ver la cama de Dan (donde se durmió Sakura) y se alarmo al no verla ahí. Shun se levanto rápido –no puede ser, se fue…- se dijo asi mismo pero en ese momento escucho ruidos en el baño. Se dirigió rápido al baño y abrió la puerta.

-SAKURA!- grito pero para su sorpresa vio a Sakura saliendo de la ducha, llevaba un toalla que cubria su cabeza. Su pelo estaba por debajo de la cintura y cubria sus partes… los dos se pusieron rojos. –KYYAAAAA! – empezó a gritar Sakura mientras le aventaba cosas que se encontraba en el baño a Shun. Le dio en la cara con un jabón.

Shun salió del baño y cerro la puerta. Su cara estaba roja como tomate (no fue por el golpe), estaba avergonzado. –Shun, eres un pervertido…-los tres bakugans le dijeron. –Callense!- dijo Shun algo enfadado (seguía Sonrojado).

Unos segundos después Sakura salió del baño pero envuelta en una toalla, su pelo estaba por debajo de la cintura ya llevaba su gorro. –tu..tu..tu pelo…dijo Shun y Skyress. –que tiene de malo…- les pregunto Sakura. –no nada- dijo Shun, se le quedo viendo un rato a Sakura (todo su cuerpo) y se sonrojo aun mas.

-Shun… deja de mirarme…- le pidió Sakura a Shun. –lo siento…umm por que no te pones tu ropa… dijo Shun algo nervioso. –lo haría, si supiera donde esta…-dijo Sakura. Shun recordó que el la tenia, se dirigió a buscarla y se la dio. Sakura se volvió a encerrar en el baño. Unos momentos después salió.

-umm…Shun podrías ayudarme con esto- le pregunto Sakura señalando unas ligas que tenia en las manos. –Claro-le contesto (ya se había tranquilizado).

* * *

Shun POV

-como es que puede tener tanto pelo… que yo recuerde era corto y era poco.- pense. –tomalo de aquí…-me indico. Lo hice, sujete la parte mas corta (estaba por capas)y ella se separo el resto de pelo en dos y empezó a sujetarse el pelo con dos extrañas ligas. Se lo agarro en dos coletas pero en ese momento vi como su pelo se volvió delgado y eran envueltas por un lazo morado que termino en moño… el moño se hizo solo.

-pero que fue lo que paso?-pregunte asombrado. –ehh…a poco algo asi te asombra…- ella me pregunto. –pues.. que yo sepa nada se mueve por si solo o cambia el pelo. – le dije.

Ella se quedo pensando un rato y al final me dijo. –son unas ligas especiales que me regalaron hace tiempo, estas ligas pueden cambiar el pelo de acuerdo a lo que tu deseas… tienen una serie de instrucciones…-me dijo poniendo su brazos atrás. –si lo quiero corto y que no se vea le doy al lado izquierdo de la liga.- me dijo y las dos coletas desaparecieron.

-vaya…-dije asombrado. Su pelo volvió a formar dos coletas. –donde las conseguiste?- le pregunte. –una mujer extraña de pelo largo me las dio, me dio de diferentes colores y estilos. –me dijo mostrándome una caja con accesorios de cabello. Se levanto y guardo la caja dentro de su bolsa y también guardo la caja de música que estaba en el mueble. Eso me hizo recordar lo de anoche.

-ummm… Sakura ..recuerdas por casualidad lo de anoche…la canción…-le pregunte. –que canción? –ella me respondió. Al parecer ella no recordaba cuando salió corriendo ni la canción.

-nada olvidalo…-le dije. Parecía confundida. De repente se escucho un gruñido que venia de ella. Era su estomago de nuevo. Tenia una gota de sudor en mi cabeza.

-hace cuanto que no comes….- le pregunte. Ella se quedo callada. –Tres días… -me dijo Hina. Como puede durar tantos días sin comer.- pensé. La tome del brazo y la jale fuera del pasillo, nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

* * *

En la cocina

-parece que ni Keido a despertado.-dijo Shun. El estomago de Sakura volvió a gruñir. –por que no has comido nada entres días? –pregunto Skyress. –bueno no tengo dinero y lo que puedo conseguir se lo doy a Kirara.- le contesto. Eso les pareció dulce a Shun y a Skyress.

-haa…parece ser que yo voy a cocinar…espera en ese asiento no voy a tardar mucho.-le dijo Shun a Sakura. Ella se fue a sentar a la silla cerca de la mesa.

Pasaron 15 minutos y Shun salió con tres platos. Uno era para Kirara y tenia algo de atun y para ellos hizo huevo frito y tocino y por alguna razón arroz. Se lo puso enfrente de Sakura y también un vaso de jugo. Kirara ya había empezado a comer. A Shun le dio gusto que la pequeña comiera (ya estaba mejor), volteo a ver a Sakura y ella no había empezado.

En vez de comer miraba la comida con unos ojos de perrito… pero no comia. Eso hizo recordar a Shun la primera vez que la conoció, ella hizo lo mismo, al parecer no estaba segura de que si podía. –Eyy, no hice esto para que admiraras la comida…vamos come.- le dijo Shun.

Alrededor de la cara de Sakura empezaron a salir flores y se metió un poco de comida a la boca. Sakura se ruborizo, el aura a su alrededor se sentía alegre y empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. –Esta delicioso!- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y seguía ruborizada.

Eso alegro a Shun. –Muchas gracias- le dijo Sakura a Shun en un tono alegre. –no es nada… ummm… Sakura ¿recuerdas lo que te propuse anoche? –pregunto Shun. Cuando Sakura escucho esto se puso triste. –Con que por eso estas asi de amable… no es asi…quieres que cambie de opinión…- dijo.

-¡no es eso!- dijo Shun pero el se movio mal y cayo al suelo. –estas bien.-le pregunto Skyress. –no se supone que eres un gran ninja, y lo que se de los ninjas es que tienen buenos reflejos. No que tu abuelo te había entrenado y que... – decía Sakura pero se dio cuenta que el rostro de Shun había cambiado, ahora parecía estar deprimido. –Shun…- dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Shun desapareció en frente de los ojos de Sakura. –Creo que lo hiciste sentir mal…-dijo Chaos. –no debiste haber mencionado el tema de los ninjas.- les dijo Skyress. Sakura y sus bakugans se veian confundidas. Skyress les explico lo que paso con Shun y su abuelo. (algo que no debió haber hecho pero se le olvido).

Después de unos minutos Keido entra a la cocina. –ohh… señorita Sakura que hace levantada a estas horas...owww – dijo Keido algo adolorido. –estas bien?-Sakura le pregunto. –si…es solo que ayer tropecé con algo y me golpee la espalda. –le respondió. –y que haces aquí deberías estar descansando…-le dijo Sakura algo molesta.- bueno… hay muchas cosas que hacer… tengo que limpiar los cuartos, los pasillos, la cocina,la sala, la cámara del piloto, tengo que lavar los trastes, la ropa…- Keido empezó a dar una lista sin fin de quehaceres, Sakura se sintió mareada de escuchar tanto quehacer.

-Keido! Esta bien, ya termina…. No te preocupes por nada de eso y ve a descansar. –le ordeno Sakura a Keido. –Pero…señorita Sakura es mi deber como mayordomo…- descuida… yo hare todos tus quehaceres, será mi forma de darles gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi. –le dijo Sakura.

Pero…-decia Keido. –ningún pero… vayase a descansar!- dijo Sakura de un modo serio. Keido hizo lo que le ordeno y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Sakura POV

Bueno debo seguir toda esta lista que me dejo Keido- dijo Sakura a si misma. No puedo creer que el haga todo esto- pensé. Me puse un trapo en la cabeza. –Kirara…podrías ayudarme con esto… podrías cambiar a tu otra forma?- le pregunte a Kirara. Ella se me quedo viendo y acepto, un momento después ya estaba en su otra forma. Me acerque a ella y le puse un trapo rojo en su cabeza.

-muy bien es hora de empezar!...- dije a Kirara.

* * *

Dos horas despues (9am)

Todos en el avión habían despertado y se habían dirigido a la cocina, para sorpresa de todos la mesa estaba lista, el desayuno estaba listo y se veía delicioso. Aparte de que la cocina estaba limpia.

-vaya… se ve delicioso-dijo Runo. –y esta delicioso! Es como comer con los angeles- dijo dan que ya había empezado a comer. Runo golpeo a dan en el brazo. –Dan! Tienes que esperar a que todos estén en la mesa!- le grito Runo a Dan.

-pero ya tengo hambre…- dijo dan triste. –Pero Dan hay que esperar a Shun- dijo Alice. –y a Sakura. –añadió marucho. –ohh..si también ella. –dijo Alice deprimida. Keido y Shun entran por la entrada a la cocina y se veian asombrados por el desayuno y por lo limpia que estaba la cocina.

-keido muchas gracias por todo esto. –dijo marucho. Keido se quedo callado. –pero yo no hice esto.- respondió. Todos estaban confundidos. –Entonces quien lo hizo? –pregunto Julie. Todos voltearon a ver a Shun, el dijo con la cabeza que no. –debió ser la señorita Sakura. –dijo Keido. –De que hablas? –pregunto Marucho. Keido les empezó a explicar lo de hace un rato.

-keido por que no me dijiste.- le dijo marucho a Keido. –lo siento amo marucho, no quice preocuparlo.- se disculpo keido. –esta bien…entonces todo esto lo hizo Sakura… y fue para darnos las gracias.-dejo marucho asombrado. –pero donde esta ella?- pregunto dan. En ese momento se escucharon ruidos que venían fuera de la cocina.

-Kirara detente!- se escuchaba alguien gritar. (era Sakura), se escuchaba golpes en el piso como si alguien estuviera corriendo. –KIRARAAAA! /CRASH/. Se escucho en la otra habitación, todos salieron apurados para ver que paso.

Al llegar a la sala buscaron a ver de donde vino el golpe. –AHH! Los encontre!- dijo Marucho señalando el pasillo a Kirara que estaba en el suelo. –owww..pobrecita…- dijo Julie. –pero donde esta la señorita Sakura?- dijo Keido. En ese momento vieron como salió un brazo a un lado de Kirara. –AHHH! – gritaron todos.

-ki…ki..kirara, quitate - dijo Sakura que se estaba ahogando debajo de Kirara. Dan y Shun movieron a Kirara que estaba noqueada (ella fue la que se golpeo con la pared). –ahhhh….x.x- decía Sakura mareada en el piso. –vaya nunca pensé que Sakura pudiera volar- dijo Skyress poniéndose en el hombre de Shun.

-Skyress! Que fue lo que paso? –pregunto Gorem. –si dinos y donde están Chaos y Hiragana…-dijo Dan. –ellas dos están en la mesa de la sala y lo que paso fue….

* * *

Skyress POV

_Flashback_

_Muy bien, yo limpiare estos cuartos y ustedes cuatro el baño y el pasillo… de acuerdo- dijo Sakura sonando algo mandona. –esta bien… pero por que estoy ayudando…- pregunte. –Por que le estamos haciendo un favor a Keido… y por que tu conoces mas este lugar que yo…- me respondió.- pero por que tenemos que limpiar nosotras el baño y el pasillo. –pregunto Chaos._

_-por que el baño no es tan grande y el pasillo… lo hara Kirara. Además que ustedes alcanzan en lugares donde yo no puedo.- Sakura contesto. Eso nos asqueo un poco porque sabíamos a lo que se refería… Sakura se llevo a hina, asi que Chaos, Kirara y yo nos quedamos limpiandoel baño. Pensé que seria pesado pero Chaos y Kirara lo hacían divertido, y pude darme cuenta que chaos era un bakugan muy bueno y gentil, y que solo tiene un carácter fuerte para ocultar su verdadero carácter y para proteger a Sakura._

_Paso una hora y cincuenta cinco, y apenas habíamos terminado el baño. Nos montamos en Kirara y salimos al pasillo. Recordamos que también teníamos que limpiar el pasillo .con tan solo pensarlo… ya no quería hacerlo._

_-no han terminado….- escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotros.-SAKURA! Que estas haciendo aquí!- pregunto Chaos. –pues no es obvio, ya termine. –le contesto. –pero eran como 3 cuartos, la cocina, la sala y el desayuno.- le dije. _

_-pues digamos que… hay algo que me ayudo a hacerlo. –me respondió. –que cosa?- le pregunte. Ella volteo a ver a Kirara y no me respondió.-es algo que no te incumbe…- fue lo que me dijo. –pero que!- le iba a decir pero Kirara me atrapo entre sus patas, no quería que hablara. Vi entre las garras de Kirara que chaos se acercaba a mi. –Luego te explicamos.- me dijo. _

_-bueno ahora díganme que vamos a hacer con el pasillo.- dijo Sakura mirando el largo pasillo. Mire que chaos y hina hablaban entre si. –tengo una idea!- dijo chaos. _

_Momentos después Kirara tenia una cuerda alrededor del cuello y Sakura tenia las manos amarradas a la cuerda. –No creo que esto sea una buena idea- Sakura, hina y yo dijimos –todo estará bien Vamos Kirara!- dijo en Chaos como si le hablara a un caballo y le callo encima de la cola de Kirara con mucha fuerza.-ROOAARRR!- rujio Kirara y empezó a correr._

_-AHHH! Kirara detente!- empezó a gritar Sakura. –y dime como es que esto va ayudarnos a limpiar si solo esta corriendo…-dijo Skyress. -….-Chaos se quedo callada. –se te olvido ponerles las trapos en los pies, baka!- dijo Hina. –ohhh, se me olvido. Nos quedamos viendo una a la otra un rato y después de eso salimos volando detrás de Kirara y Sakura._

_SAKURA! KIRARA!- gritamos todas._

_Fin del flashback_

-y eso es lo que paso- dije. Mire a todos y tenían una cara de que no me creían. –aahh…con razón tenían una cuerda las dos….EHhh…Donde están ahora?- grito dan. Todos voltearon en donde habían dejado a Kirara y Sakura, no estaban. –Vamos Kirara! Esta ves yo ganare! O acaso eres gallina!- escucharon a Sakura gritar en el pasillo.

* * *

Runo POV

Llegamos al pasillo y vimos a Sakura y Kirara una enfrente de la otra, se sentía un aura de desafio y luego vimos como chispas (efecto) salian de sus ojos mientras se miraban. –pero que es lo que les pasa?- pregunte. –acaban de reaccionar del golpe y regresan a limpiar? Pero que es lo que les pasa a esas dos. Ellas dos se pusieron en posición como si fueran a correr y tenían unos trapos en sus manos.(en caso de Kirara fueron sus garras)

-En sus marcas… listos…FUERA!- grito Chaos. Y empezaron a correr. Se fueron acercando a nosotros, estábamos a un lado del pasillo. Sakura iba delante de Kirara, pero Kirara tomo impulso y empujo a Sakura a un lado, salió volando justamente a lado de nosotros. –no otra vez. –dije en mi mente.

Sakura cayó en el sillón. -eyyyy! Eso fue trampa- dijo tratando de levantarse. Luego vimos como Kirara y Sakura empezaron a pelear. Pero cuando me refiero a pelear era a "pelear". Kirara estaba encima de Sakura, y ella la saco volando hacia la pared. –eso es todo lo que tienes!.- Kirara se veía enojada, abrió su boca y se forma una bola de fuego, y la lanzo contra Sakura pero por suerte la esquivo.

AHHH!- gritamos al ver la bola de fuego. –no me vencerás tan fácil!- grito Sakura corriendo hacia Kirara, ya no soportaba. –SAKURA! Detente!-exclame. En ese momento su expresión cambio.

* * *

Sakura POV

_One-chan! Detente!-_escuchaba a una voz decirme en la cabeza. Perdi el equilibrio y tropecé con Kirara, y por tercera vez consecutiva sali volando pero me golpee con la pared. Todos quedaron impactados por esos.

Me puse sobre mis rodillas y me toque la frente. –quien era…por que recordé al escuhar su voz…- pensé mientras volteaba a ver a Runo. Mi mirada estaba fija en ella, Runo se dio cuenta que la miraba. Mientras la miraba aparecia una figura junto ella, era una chica pero no se le veía el rostro. Estaba confundida y me empezó a doler la cabeza.

-ughhh.- murmure y me levante. –Sakura, estas bien?- me pregunto Chaos, que venia en la cabeza de Kirara. Kirara se me acerco y dijo con la cabeza lo siento.- no te preocupes… recuerda que siempre me pasan este tipo de cosas.

Los chicos no podían entender lo que pasaba, en especial Runo que estaba rojo (pero de furia). –ALGUIEN PODRIA EXPLICARME QUE RAYOS PASA CON USTEDES!- empezó a gritar. El grupito de Sakura volteo al escuchar que les gritaban. –a ver hace unos momentos estaban limpiando, luego al otro se lastiman, después de eso regresan a limpiar como si nada, y por alguna razón vuelven a lastimarse, de eso empiezan a pelear y luego se re contentan como si nada!- les dijo Runo.

Se le quedaron viendo por unos segundos. –si…porque…-contesto calmada Sakura. Los chicos no lo creian, miraron a Runo y estaba furiosa. –PERO QUE!- empezó a gritar y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sakura. –que no ves que preocupaste a todos, que rayos tienes en la cabeza, acaso no sabes como se siente ver a tus amigos pelear…- le dijo Runo a Sakura.

-amigos… desde cuando somos amigos…. Tu y yo no tenemos ninguna relación ni nada por el estilo. Lo que viste es mi forma de ser con Kirara, y si no te gusta pues alla tu y descuida cuando me recupere un poco mas me voy, ya no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes….-le respondió.

-pero yo… - le dijo Runo. Sakura volteo a verla pero sus ojos habían cambiado. Eran rojos como hace unos días y era una mirada fría que daba miedo. –ahora que… –ehhh- murmuro Runo temblando. –eso pensé.-dijo Sakura mientras se iba por el pasillo junto a Kirara y sus bakugans.

- pero que le pasa.- dijo Alice acercándose a Runo. –runo… estas bien. Ella estaba callada. –vaya nunca pensé que Alguien haría que runo se callara…. Pero hasta a mi me dio miedo.- dijo Dan temblando.

-que es lo que le pasara…- pensó Shun. –Shun, aun crees que es una buena idea que se una a nosotros…- dijo marucho. Las chicas miraron a Marucho. –de que hablan…-ellas dijeron. -eyyy! que paso con la comida!- exclamo Dan.

* * *

**Marucho: bueno…este capitulo tendrá segunda parte tambien, al parecer la autora quiere explicarles lo que paso con Kirara y Sakura… y por que reacciono asi. Y si se preguntan si la autora sigue con nosotros pues no, aun sigue desaparecida. Pero dan esta bien.**

**Autora: volvi!**

**Todos: QUUE!**

**Autora: oh mi pequeño Marucho, que te pasa… te sientes mal. (lo abraza)**

**Marucho: Autora! Esta bien? Por que esta actuando asi…**

**Autora: ohh..por favor llamame Yuki… y pues después de escapar y tratar de lastimar a Dan, me di cuenta que necesitaba ayuda y pues regrese a las clases.**

**Marucho: …que le has hecho a la autora! Tu impostora!**

**Yuki: bueno espero que les haya gustado…comenten si es asi.. pronto sacare la segunda parte ya que creo que los confundi en este pero últimamente no he tenido ideas. Bueno eso es todo. Bye!**

**Marucho: EHH!**


	12. Nuevo miembro parte 2

**Julie: crees que este bien?**

**Runo: Yo creo que si.**

**Yuki: chicas! Que hacen ahí deberían irse a preparar. Bueno… Hola! Como recordaran ya volvi y mejor que nunca. Les quiero recordar que este capitulo es la segunda parte del anterior…si ya se los he estado haciendo demasiado largos pero soy demasiado detallista…bueno ni tanto pero siempre le agrego de mas.**

**Julie: amm…Yuki… estas bien..**

**Yuki: claro! Que consideradas eres! Bueno ya es hora de que termine la introducción…Comenzamos!**

**

* * *

**

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina para complacer a Dan. Y tambien a ellos. Empezaron a comer y no podían creer lo deliciosa que estaba la comida. –ahh… que pena que ya se termino… no hay algún postre…-dijo dan.-Dan! Eso no es de lo que queríamos hablar!- dijo Runo.

-lo siento.-dijo Dan. –pero díganme que es lo que tiene esa chica para que nos trate asi…y marucho de que se trata eso de que "se una al equipo".-pregunto Runo volteando a ver a marucho y a los chicos. Marucho les empezó a decir de lo que hablaron el y los chicos la noche anterior.

-con que es eso… pero no creo que ella quiera…ni siquiera pienso que ella quiera ser nuestra amiga o quiera ayudarnos.-dijo alice. –algo le debió haberle pasado para que no confie en nosotros…-dijo Runo. Todos voltearon a ver a Shun (en excepción de Alice).-que?- el pregunto. –bueno podrías hablar con ella y preguntarle que le pasa…-le contesto Dan. –y por que yo?

-bueno por que al parecer confía más que en nosotros.- añadió Gorem. –vamos Shun, necesitamos su ayuda en esto…- le dijo drago. Shun salió de la cocina y se dirigió a buscar a Sakura.

* * *

Shun POV

-a donde se habrá ido ahora?- le dije a Skyress. –por que no revisas tu habitación.- me sugirió. Hice lo que me dije, entre y solo vi a Kirara (en su otra forma) recostada en la cama, junto a los dos bakugans. Me acerque a ellas. –y díganme ¿Dónde esta su dueña?. Vi como señalaban el armario. Me dirigi hacie el y trate de abrirlo pero no pude abrirlo.

-sakura, estas ahí?- dije pero nadie respondió. Segui tratando de abrirla pero parecía estar atascada. –no sigas, nunca podras abrir esa puerta al menos que ella quiera.- me dijo hina. –de que hablan?- les pregunto Skyress. –olvidalo…-dijo chaos. Eso me molesto pero no las iba a obligarlas a decirme, me dirigi al armario y me sente junto al el (quería que ella escuchara). –a ver díganme que fue lo que paso hace un rato.- les pregunte a sus bakugans

-bueno… si es sobre la pequeña pelea… esa es la forma en la que hacemos que se Sakura se "descargue"..-me respondió Hina. –¿se "descargue"?- pregunte algo confundido. –como te das cuenta ella no muestra sus verdaderos emociones y sentimientos, ella los reprime, y podría decirse que para ella es algo peligroso. Ya si llega un momento que todas las emociones que reprimió salgan de golpe podría pasar "eso".- contesto Chaos. –que es "eso"?- pregunte. –lo sentimos pero tenemos prohibido decirlo. –pero que.. porfavor!- les conteste. –lo siento..- dijo chaos. –bueno pero por lo menos díganme por que lo hicieron en ese momento.- les dijo Skyress. –bueno… se nos había olvidado y en cualquier momento pudo haber pasado "eso"…- le contesto Hina.

No comprendía del todo pero quería que Sakura me lo dijera de frente asi que volvi a intentar abrir la puerta, pero fue inútil. –Sakura… sal… no tienes que estar ahí, ya se la razón por la que no sales y te puedo comprender…- dije e iba a decir otra cosa pero: -esa no es la razón por la que este encerrada. -hina me corrigio.

-ehh.. no es eso?- pregunte. –la razón por la que este ahí es que tuvo otro recuerdo cuando vio a runo, y en este momento esta algo confundida, además que le empezó a doler la cabeza, por eso trato mal a Runo, por que ella solo empeoro las cosas. Y cuando menciono lo de los amigos ella reacciono mal pero fue por el dolor y en parte le molesto un poco como la trato.-me dijo.

-con que es eso…-le segui. –asi que dejala que se calme, solo necesita un tiempo y volverá a estar como antes. Y no te preocupes por lo de "irse y lo de molestia" solo dejo salir un poco de sus sentimientos.- me dijo Chaos. Tenia que ser difícil fingir alguien que no eres pero por que no es ella misma…-pense

-sakura.. cuando quieras hablar puedes contar conmigo estabien… bueno me voy con los otros por el tema de los bakugans y porfavor piensa la propuesta que te hice… en serio te necesitamos en esto.- le dije pero no respondió, haci que me dirigi hacia la puerta y sali de la habitación.

* * *

Sakura POV

-el nunca comprendería….-pense.

-eey! Shun que paso?- pregunto Dan. – no paso nada, no quiso ni hablarme.- el le contesto. –que mal, pero eso no tiene que molestarnos recuerden por que estamos aquí…-dijo Alice. Todos parecían entender lo que les dijo.-esta bien sigamos con lo habitual, mas al rato hablaremos sobre lo del nucleo y todo eso, pero quiero por lo menos cambiarme.

Después de eso todos se fueron de la sala. Cuando Dan y Shun llegarona su habitación vieron que su ropa ya estaba en la cama. –parece que no quiere salir…-dijo Dan. –bueno al menos me dio mi ropa…

(luego de eso se cambio Dan y se fueron a hacer sus cosas y entre ellas fueron al valle bakugan por tercera vez, la segunda vez fue cuando engañaron a Chan, pero no encontraron nada, regresaron como por las seis de la tarde a la nave)(el avión estaba en Tierra)

* * *

En la sala/comedor (lo que sea)

-ohhh...- dijo Dan cansado. –vaya al fin regresamos, me siento tan cansada.- agrego Runo. –buscamos por todos lados y no encontramos nada. –dijo Dan. –me pregunto si habrá algo aquí que nos diga donde el nucleo –agrego Alice. –oh por favor!- dijo Dan molesto. –vamos dan no te pongas asi-dijo Julie. –todos te comprendemos- añadió Gorem.

Keido entra a la habitación con dos bakugans y Kirara en sus hombres (Kirara estaba en su cabeza)

-keido! Que lindo te ves, y si que vienes bien acompañado.- dijo Julie. Kirara bajo de la cabeza de Keido y se fue corriendo hacia el hombro de Dan. Ella le empezó a lamer y frotarle la cara a dan. –eyy, eso hace cosquillas!- dijo dan en risas. –parece ser que ya se siente mejor.- dijo Runo.

-keido, dime Sakura salió del armario?- pregunto Marucho.-no amo marucho ,ella ha estado todo el dia ahí. Ni siquiera salió a comer.- le respondió. Todos se quedaron callados.- ella es capaz de durar dos días ahí…-dijo Hina para romper el silencio. –que!- dijeron todos.- esto molesta mucho, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por dos cosas, los bakugans y que alguien salga del armario.

-parece que todos están de mal humor.-dijo marucho a Preyas.- si pero que podemos hacer.-le respondió. –eyy, ya se!- dijo marucho. –que! Sabes algo que los otros no. –dijo Preyas. –no pero se como ayudarlos a sentirse mejor. – que?-pregunto. Una buena comida ayudara. Al parecer Chaos y Hina escucharon lo que dijo marucho y se fueron a su hombro.

-marucho, podríamos ayudarte- le pregunto Chaos a Marucho. –si claro. –eyy no me dejen fuera de esto, cuenten tambien conmigo. –dijo Preyas.- ey! Marucho, quieres saber como harias feliz a Sakura.- Dijo Hina. –ehh, puedo hacer eso. –si claro lo único que debes preparar de comer es…..-chaos y hina le susurran en el oído a Marucho.

-enserio creen que con eso la hare sentir mejor. – les pregunto marucho a los dos bakugans, ellas dijeron que si. –esta bien. Preyas es nuestro turno! Campo abierto!. (aquí ya saben lo que pasa Cap 17) chaos y hina solo observaron.

La mesa de la sala empezó a brillar y de repente aparecieron platos con takoyaki –ahhh!- dijo runo sorprendida. –vamos no sean timidos, saben mejor si están calientes. –dijo Marucho. Todos estaban asombrados incluyendo a los bakugans. –bien vayan por ella.- dijo Preyas. Hina, chaos y Kirara se juntaron y empezaron a hacer un plan. –ok- dijeron los bakugans, Kirara se transformo y se fueron.

-a donde van? –pregunto Tigrera. –ya verán –dijo Marucho. /crash/ se escucho venir del pasillo, nadie supo lo que paso. –AAHHH!KIRARA ALEJATE! CHAOS HINA NI LO PIENSEN! AHHH!- se escuchaba gritar a Sakura. Todos se pusieron nerviosos y querían saber lo que pasaba. Kirara salió del pasillo jalando de una cuerda y Sakura estaba siendo arrastrada por esa cuerda.

-Mision cumplida!, pero el armario sufrió algunos golpes.- dijeron los dos bakugans. –no quiero saber lo que hicieron…- dijo Preyas. Sakura se levanto como pudo (estaba amarrada)- a ver díganme que rayos tienen en la…Tako…takoyaki. –dijo Sakura con unos brillos alrededor de ella y sus ojos se agrandaron (carita de perro).

- funciono… -dijo Preyas sorprendido. –ey Sakura no quieres comer? –pregunto marucho mostrándole un plato. La cara de Sakura había cambiado (tenia mas brillo pero ahora flores) , Kirara se le acerco y rompió la cuerda con sus dientes. –aam… etto..- dijo algo nerviosa. –solo come maldita sea!- dijo chaos saltando al plato y avento una bola a su boca. Uwaaahhh….. oishi!- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Esto sorprendió al resto del grupo en excepción de Shun que ya había visto eso.- Sakura … lo siento mucho por haberte sacado del armario, en parte yo estuve en este plan pero ellas me dijeron que a esto te haría feliz…- dijo Marucho algo avergonzado.

Sakura se quedo parada ahí junto a marucho, pero ella se avento a marucho y lo abrazo. –ARIGATOU! Marucho-kun!- dijo presionándolo contra su pecho. Marucho se puso rojo pero a la vez estaba sorprendido, al igual que todos.

-ella esta siendo …GENTIL!- pensó Runo. –pero vaya que tiene cambios de Humor. Sakura se quedo asi por un rato pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Sakura POV

Pero que estoy haciendo!- pensé. Solte a marucho y desvie mi mirada a otra cosa. –perdon.- dije algo avergonzada. –no puedes mostrar como eres, recuérdalo. –me dije en mi mente. –sakura esta bien.- el me dijo. –todo va de acuerdo el plan. –dijo chaos.

-con que ustedes fueron las que planearon esto …-dije mirando a mis dos bakugans. –vamos Sakura no te enojes, y come algo. – dijo Preyas. –despues de todo eres la campeona comiendo takoyaki.-agrego hina. –campeona…-dijeron todos sorprendidos. – si la ultima vez que fuimos a un festival ella gano el primer premio por comer mas Takoyaki en media hora.- dijo chaos riéndose. –Y cuantas se comio? Pregunto julie. –umm.. pues…-no lo digas. –dijo pero la calle sosteniéndola en mis manos. – como diez veces mas de lo que hay aquí.- continuo Hina.

-HINA!- todos estaban con la boca abierta y yo avergonzada. –pero descuiden si se preguntan si subió de peso pues la respuesta es no, por alguna razón cuando come baja de peso- agrego Hina. –QUE!- gritaron las chicas asombradas. Julie se me acerco a mi.-dime como es que lo haces!- me pregunto. Ammm…etto… no lo se, solo pasa.- respondi. –no debes de tener algún secreto, o talvez algo en ti pero dime cuanto pesas.?- me pregunto Runo. Eso me incomodo pero le conteste. –eso es imposible! Pesas menos que nosotras.

-recuerden que yo no como mucho.- les dije. –estas insinuando algo. Dijo runo. –insinuar que?- que estamos gordas.- me dijo. –yo no dije nada tu lo dijistes- le conteste llevándome una bolita de takoyaki a la boca.

-vamos runo, dejala comer a gusto.- dijo Dan. En ese momento todos empezaron a comer y hablar entre ellos y había risas.

Se sentía extraño dentro de mi, esto es algo que no sentía todos los días. Ellos se veian felices, y por alguna razón tambien yo me sentía feliz, pero como se si esto es ser feliz. Ni siquiera se del todo lo que es felicidad. Me sentía bien con solo verlos a ellos "felices". Por que será?.-pensé y me lleve mi mano al pecho.

-haaa…-suspire. –que sucede?- me pregunto chaos. La voltea a ver a ella y a chaos. Me acerque a ellas y les dije en voz baja.- son felices?- por que estas haciendo ese tipo de preguntas?- me dijo chaos. –respondanme son felices. Ellas se quedaron en silencio un rato. –no lo son…-les dije algo triste. Los bakugans del grupo escucharon y les sorprendió al igual que chaos y a hina lo que andaba hablando. –que rayos piensan, claro que somos felices, jajaja…ja- me respondió pero luego no hablo porque se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

* * *

Shun POV

Nunca pensé que ella fuera asi…-pense. Dirigi mi mirada hacia ella y me sorprendió su cara. Estaba triste y al mismo tiempo parecía que quería llorar. Quise hablarle pero no parecía que quisiera hablar. Vi como ponía su cabeza en la mesa.(boca abajo).

-ne…ne…Drago-san. –ella llamo a Drago. –que sucede?- que es lo que te haría feliz?.- Sakura…-Drago le dijo. –solo dime…-. Pues seria poder salvar mi hogar y ayudar a otros bakugans. Y poder….-empezo a bajar la voz y no pudimos escuchar lo drago dijo, solo Sakura escucho.

-entonces es eso….ne…Chaos Hina, eso las haría felices? –les pregunto, nos sorprendió mucho su pregunta. Los dos bakugans se quedaron calladas pero al fin alguien hablo- pues… creo que si. Sakura no hablo por un rato.- estabien ya lo he decidido, Shun, aun sigue en pie tu propuesta.- me dijo levantando poco a poco su cabeza. –si… porque…-le dije confuso.

-por que he decidido aceptarla. – dijo volteando a verme. –QUEE!- dijeron todos sorprendidos. –pero porque cambiaste de opinión.- le pregunte. –bueno como ustedes están tratando de ayudar a los bakugan y a ese lugar que llaman vestroia, se que si los ayude hare felices a Chaos y a hina, no es asi?- miro a sus bakugans mostrándoles una sonrisa, pero me di cuenta que no era del todo sincera.

-bueno, yo limpiare todo esto en forma de disculparme por lo de hace rato.- dijo levantando los platos sucios y se fue a la cocina.

-que fue todo eso…- pregunto Tigrera. –no lo se, ni siquiera nosotras sabemos lo que paso.- contesto Chaos. –se que somos sus compañeras pero hay veces que no la entendemos.- siguió Hina. –bueno al menos conseguimos que se uniera y todo fue gracias a ti. –dijo Dan. –si pero me pregunto por que se veía tan triste.- pensé.

* * *

Sakura POV

-esta es la unica manera en que por fin las vere felices… quiero hacerlas felices.- dije muy triste. –pero, por que me siento asi…- me dije tocándome la frente. –tal ves sea por que ellas son mis únicas amigas, y según los amigos se entienden y son felices pero….- dije mientras unas lagrimas de mi ojo derecho empezaban a caer. –yo no pude hacerlas felices…- me dije mientras lavaba los platos. –Por que duele tanto? –pense.

* * *

Bueno… creo que es hora de dormir nos vemos mañana…- dijo Dan. –espera donde va a dormir ella.- pregunto Runo. –nuestra habitación esta llena.- dijo Alice. –si… y yo quiero mi cama…- añadió Dan. –egoísta…- dijo chaos. –que dijiste!- exclamo Dan. –nada…-respondio. –no entiendo como te soporta…-dijo dan. –Que dijiste!- grito Chaos. –nada…- creo que hay que separar a eso dos- dijo Preyas.

-pues puede dormir en ese cuarto…- dijo marucho. –que cuarto? Pregunto Shun. –pues hay un cuarto que esta junto a el tuyo. –de que hablas esa habitaciones un closet…- añadió dan. –no, la cosa es que al principio cuando estábamos metiendo las cosas del avión, les dije a todos las personas que nos ayudaron que las pusieran en el closet del pasillo, pero confundieron el closet con ese cuarto. Asi que …esa habitación no ha tenido dueño desde entonces.-dijo marucho.

Sakura entra a la sala. –eyy… Sakura dime no quieres un cuarto con baño para ti sola?-pregunto marucho. Sakura lo miro confundida. Marucho y los demás le explicaron sobre la habitación.- si quieres te ayudamos a sacar las cosas, pero no te aseguro mucho..- dijo Julie. Ella se quedo pensando por un rato. –descuiden yo lo hago sola, váyanse a dormir han tenido un dia largo.- y se dirigió al pasillo. –pero…agrego dan. -no te preocupes, y buenas fue caminando por el pasillo. Kirara las siguió y los dos bakugans sobre su cabeza.

-bueno, si eso es lo que quiere…será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, vámonos Shun.- dijo dan.- buenas noches- se dijeron todos.

* * *

Shun POV

Ibamos caminando por el pasillo y cuando llegamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación vimos junto a ella unas pilas de cajas. –vaya si que es rápida.- dijo Dan.- que tal si le hacemos una pequeña visita- añadió. –dan, la acabamos de despedirnos de ella no crees que…- le decía a dan pero me di cuenta que ya se había ido. No tenia de otra y me dirigi a la habitación. Cuando entre vi pilas de cajas y dan estaba en medio de ellas.

-ok..diganme donde esta Sakura?- pregunto Dan. Vi a Kirara que estaba encima de una caja. –acaso..no se puede bajar…-me dijo Skyress. Me acerque a la caja donde estaba y levante mis brazos para bajarla. A que tierna escena.-escuche en mis espaldas decir. Era Chaos que estaba en cima de una montaña de cajas que…se movían. –SAKURA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- gritaron los chicos y sus bakugans. Ella no los escucho y se dirigió al pasillo, dejo las cajas y regreso.

-uummm…Sakura…-le dije. –que pasa…-me dijo sin ninguna emoción. Dan y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Bu...buenas noches.-le dije y sali del cuarto, dan me seguio. Entramos al cuarto y nos preparamos para dormir pero escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta. Me dirigi a ella y para mi sorpresa era Sakura.

-ammm…tomen.-me dijo mostrándome su mano, era Drago y Skyress. –pero que?- dije mientras los sujetaba.-al parecer se les cayeron cuando salieron, y cayeron en una caja pero pude escuchar sus gritos de auxilio. –donde esta Dan? –me dijo algo enojado Drago. dan se acerco a nosotros y cuando Drago lo vio le empezó a regañar. Ella y yo nos quedamos viendo la pequeña pelea.-siempre se llevan asi.- Me pregunto. –no siempre pero de los que si vas a ver peleas son entre el y runo.

Vi como ella se acerco a drago y lo sujeto entre sus manos.- tranquilo, no tienes por que enojarte.- le dijo abrazandolo con sus manos. Se tranquilizo.-no puede ser…-dijo dan. –vaya…nadie puede calmar a drago cuando esta en ese estado.- dijo Skyress. Ella le regreso el bakugan a dan y se dirgio a mi. No tienes algo que me puedas prestar para dormir?- me pregunto. Recordé que ella no tenia otra ropa mas que esa. Me dirigi al mueble donde tenia mi ropa y le di una camiseta y un shorts que tenia guardado.

-gracias…dan drago …por favor ya no peleen. Buenas noches.-dijo y salió de la habirtacion. – creo que será interesante tenerla aquí, no crees Shun.- me dijo Dan. –yo creo… que si. –le respondi. Después de eso nos fuimos a acostar. –mañana será un nuevo dia…-pense

* * *

**Yuki: espero que les haya gustado. Y mis mas sinceras disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y descripción , tambien del tiempo. Y…. KYYAA**

**Dan: la tenemos. Ahora llévensela.**

**Yuki: dan queha-. (tape en la boca)**

**Julie:bien ahora es mi turno, bien si se pregunta que pasa nos llevaremos a la autora ya que nos preocupa su conducta. Bueno adiós!**


	13. Comprendo

**Julie: bueno esta vez es mi turno! SII! Que bien!... bueno solo será esta vez ya que marucho esta ocupado. En fin este es el capitulo 9, según lo que me escribió la au… yuki en un mensaje dijo que este capitulo no será tan largo como los otros.**

**Runo: eso es lo que esperamos.**

**Julie: runo SILENCIO!... bueno, esperemos que les guste…ammm.**

**Chaos: no es tan sencillo como parece verdad?**

**Julie: COMENZAMOS!**

**

* * *

**

A la mañana siguiente, ya cuando todos se habían empezado al parecer habían recibido un correo que decía que tenia información del nucleo de infinidad.(la noche pasada mandaron un video- correo que buscaban informacion, lo hicieron antes de irse a dormir. Cap.17) al parecer venia de alemania. La persona que mando el masaje quería ver al grupo frente a frente.

-puede ser una trampa- dijo Runo. –no podemos pasar algo como esto.-dijo Dan. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el y decidieron ir a Alemania.

-donde esta Alemania-pense. El avión empezó a cambiar el curso y fue cambiando su velocidad. –ughhh.- dijo Sakura llevando sus manos a su boca. Tenia nauseas. –sakura , estas bien?- pregunto Drago. Cuando el grupo escucharon esto voltearon a ver a Sakura, tenia la cara verde, cuando la vieron se alarmaron un poco.- creo que voy a vomitar-le respondió. Esto los alarmo más, la tomo del brazo y se fue corriendo al baño.

Y en efecto, ella vomito. – creo que aun no se acostumbra a los viajes en avión.-dijo hina. –pero vino de japon hasta america en un avión…bueno en una caja para perro. Y tambien ella viaja en Kirara no es asi, entonces díganme como es que puede esatr mareada..-dijo Julie. –pues en Kirara es diferente, y cuando íbamos en ese avión ella si estaba mareada pero resistió las ganas de vomitar.-le dijo Chaos.

-ella no esta acostumbrada a este tipo de transporte.- prosiguió Chaos. –keido, podrías llevarle algo para que no este asi todo el camino.-dijo marucho. Keido dijo que si y se dirigió al baño donde se encontraba Dan y Sakura. Regresaron poco después, ella se veía que aun seguía mareada. Se quedo sentada en el sofá. Y ahí se quedo durante todo el viaje.

* * *

Sakura POV

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que dejamos america. Me preguntaba cuando íbamos a llegar, no soportaba tener nauseas. Luego pude escuchar a todos asombrados. Me dirigi hacia donde estaban, veian a través de la ventana. –que es lo que están….guaaauuu…-dije asombrada. –con que estamos en Alemania, nunca pensé que fuera asi de diferente.-dije en voz alta.

-esta es tu primera vez en un lugar asi, si vieras la casa Marucho-me dijo Runo pero no la escuche del todo.-oi…es solo un castillo- me dijo Alice.-¿que castillo?-pregunte. Ella me señalo por la ventana. –ahh..no lo había visto.-le respondi.

-como…entonces de que estabas asombrada.- me pregunto. Uppss…- pensé. –no, de nada…. A ver díganme cuando vamos a conocer a esa persona…-dije tratando de cambiar el tema. –pronto, cuando el avión pare entraremos a ese castillo para conocerlo.- me respondió marucho. –ok.

Bajaron los chicos del avión y se dirijeron al castillo. –ummm. Que lindo.-dijo Sakura. –que cosa? – pregunto Chaos. –pues el lugar, que acaso no ves. –dijo señalando los arboles. –uwaa..es cierto.-dijeron los dos bakugans. –eyy no te quedes atrás- grito Dan. –miaauu..-maullo Kirara que estaba en la cabeza de Dan.

-creo que a Kirara le gusta tu cabeza.- Sakura dijo dirigiéndose a Dan. eso crees…pero no te preocupes no me molesta.- dijo tomando a Kirara en sus brazos. –no estoy- pero dime quien no se resiste a esta ternurita.- prosiguió Dan mientras la abrazaba. –cayó en sus encantos-dijo Chaos. –Definitivamente- dijo Sakura.

* * *

El grupo llego a las puertas del castillo y estas se abrieron solas. Ellos entraron. –bienvenidos peleadores, gracias por venir. Por favor, siéntanse en casa.- escucharon una voz decir. Eres tu el que nos contacto- pregunto dan. –eso es correcto, porfavor perdónenme por ser tan misterioso en mi mensaje. Mi nombre es Klaus Von Herzen. Es un gran placer conocerlos.- dijo Klaus. – hablas de Klaus el segundo mejor peleador del mundo.- dijo marucho asombrado.

Marucho había acertado, y al parecer Klaus tambien lo conocía. –mmm….hay algo en el que no me agrada…-dijo Sakura. –de que hablas?- pregunto Hina. –no lo se.-contesto, el grupo no escucho en excepción de Shun.

-eehh...para ser honesto he querido pelear con ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo. –dijo Klaus. –estas bromeando, nos trajistes aquí solo por eso. Nos mentiste solo por eso!- dijo Dan enojado. -¡como pudiste! Un caballero no actua asi. –dijo alice molesta. –soy uncaballero, y cumpliré lo que prometi a cambio de que me ganen.- dijo con mucha determinacion

Todos estaban molestos con el. –te lo dije.-dijo Sakura mirando a hina. Shun volvio a escuchar esto. Dan quiso pelear con el pero marucho pidió pelear con el. Todos al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo pero luego aceptaron. –no estoy segura de esto.- penso Sakura. Klaus mostro su brazo, y en el llevaba un lanzador de masquerade. Todos estaban asombrados.

-y eso que?- pregunto Sakura. El asombro desapareció al escuchar esto.-definitavemente nunca había sabia mucho de masquerade- pensó dan. –el esta con Masquarade.- le dijo Skyress. –ohhh…-dijo.-eso significa que si pierdo mi bakugan ira a la dimensión de la perdición.- dijo marucho. –de que habla…-penso Sakura. Lo siguiente que escucharon fue: -Campo abierto!

* * *

Sakura POV

Después de unos momentos, vi a marucho que se cayó sobre sus rodillas. -preyas…Preyas se ha ido…-dijo llorando. –que es lo que paso…-pense, me acerque mas a el junto a runo.-por favor regrésamelo, porfavor. No hay nada en este mundo que pueda comprendemos y nos cuidamos, por favor -suplicaba marucho. –Marucho…-pense –lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, tu bakugan esta en la dimensión de la perdicion. Y el único culpable aquí eres tu. Que tengan buen dia.-dijo Klaus.

No lo podía creer como es podía existir gente como el.-maldito…-dije. –sakura…tus ojos.-me dije Runo. –Sakura! Tranquilízate!- me dijo Hina. Lo siguiente que vi fue a Klaus caminar mientras enfrente de el se abría un portal,vi como marucho lo seguía. Runo fue tras el, al igual que yo.

-ellos desaparecieron- dijo Julie. –pero a donde?- pregunto Dan. Kirara se bajo de la cabeza de dan y fue hacia donde estaba el portal. Miaauu….-maullo y sonaba preocupada. –Kirara…- pensó Shun.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una habitación

Marucho POV

-marucho, despierta marucho.-oia una voz decir. Abri mis ojos y me sente.-donde estoy?-pregunte. –mo lo se, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que íbamos en el corredor y Sakura nos…ahora que me doy cuenta…donde esta Sakura!- dijo runo. Buscamos por todos lados pero no la encontramos.-donde podrá estar…-dije algo preocupado.

* * *

Sakura POV

-uughhh…donde estoy…-dije mientras me levantaba.-al fin despiertas- me dijo Chaos. ¿estas bien?-me pregunto Hina- estoy bien pero ¿donde estamos? Y ¿Dónde esta marucho y runo?- no lo sabemos. Me contesto Hina. Me levante y me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación sin puerta y una ventana. Me fui hacia la ventana y pude ver que estaba en una torre no muy lejos de el castillo. La torre estaba en el medio del lago junto a el castillo.

-ohh…ohh. Tengo una mala y buena noticia. –les dije aun viendo hacia afuera. –que es?- Me pregunto chaos. –la buena es que no estamos lejos de los demás…-y la mala?- me pregunto. La voltee a ver algo nerviosa. –que estamos en medio de un lago. -ohh ya veo.- hubo un aura de depresión en el aire.

-que hare?- me dije a mi misma. –yo puedo ayudarte…-escuche una voz detrás de mi. Eran dos chicos uno de baja estatura y otro que era rubio y tenia una mascara. –quienes son?- pregunte. –mi nombre es Masquerade, y el es Komba. –me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-con que tu eres el famoso masquerade, dime que es lo que quieres conmigo, y donde están los otros.-le pregunte algo molesta.- ellos están bien, pero quiero saber por que estas con ellos, ellos son patéticos por tratar de hacer algo que nunca podrán lograr.-me dijo y se me acerco mas a mi, me puso su mano en mi mejilla. -Por que no te unes a mi…he escuchado mucho sobre ti… y sobre tus bakugans.-

-yo jamás me unire a ti.- le dije y lo golpee en el rostro. Salió un poco de sangre y so rostro cambio, estaba enojado. –como quieras..KOMBA! encárgate de ella!- dijo mientras desaparecia. –bien, solo quedamos tu y…EYYY! A DONDE VAS?- me dijo Komba. –que no lo ves? Trata de buscar una salida. Eyy…ahora que recuerdo puedo contactarlos y pedir ayuda.-dije mientras miraba mi bakupod.

-eyyy! No me ignores, que no ves que quiero pelear contigo.- me dijo. –en serio crees que podras vencerme.-le dije dándole una mirada fría.-ooo…si..si puedo, soy uno de los mejores! Ahora preparate. –dijo muy determinado. Saque una carta de mi bolso. Y dijimos los dos. –CAMPO ABIERTO!

-carta de la perdición lista!- oi decir a komba. Te ves confundida, te explicare lo que hace esta carta, si pierdes en algún turno tu bakugan ira a la dimensión de la perdición, y nunca volverá.-que!...entonces si pierdo nunca volvere a ver a mis bakugans. –dije sorprendida.-no puedo perder, no quiero perder a nadie.-pense.

.carta portal lista!- gritamos los dos.-bakugan pelea! Bakugan surge. Ventus bee striker!(400g). –es uno fuerte.- bueno para esto escogeré mis bakugan haos.- le dije a mi bakugan. Bakugan pelea! Bakugan surge! Haos mantris surge (340G). –ja como piensas ganarme con eso.- dijo komba. –ya veras. Le dije sonriendo. –ya veras. Ataca!. –dijo furioso. –habilidad activada ¡Twin machete!.-(440G). –no puede ser! Bee striker. –dijo mientras su bakugan volvia a su segunda forma. –debes pensar antes de actuar.-le dije. –no te creas mucho por que me ganaste esta vez.

-bakugan surge! El condor!(380G)-grito komba. –es tu turno! Haos griffon (350G).-es hora de terminar esto! Carta portal abierta!triple batle!es hora de que te unas Harpus!(370G)- descuida Komba me encargare de ella-dijo Harpus. –eso espero…hey! Saca a tu otro bakugan o acaso tienes miedo de . –dijo Komba con una risa malvada. –tu no me conoces.-dije mientras sostenía un bakugan en mi mano. –estas lista, Hna!- le pregunte. –por supuesto.-me contesto. –desciende de los inmensos cielos…HIRAGANA!- grite. Una luz apareció en medio del campo. Lo siguiente que apareció era Hina. –No puede ser 600G, eso no es posible, pero no me ganaras habilidad activada. Hot blast!.(resto 100G de mis bakugan=950 a 850 ). Se que esto es trampa pero activo otra habilidad feather storm!- (sus puntos incrementaron de 750 a 950). –ey eso no hace!-le dije furiosa.

-ves no puedes ganar perderás a tus bakugans, igual que tu estúpido y debil amigo. Pero podría perdonarte si te unes a nosotros.- me dijo. –como te atreves hablar asi de marucho!- le dije furiosa. –tu..tus ojos.- dijo komba asustado. –komba algo extraño pasa con esa niña…pero que!- harpus dijo sorprendida. Komba no entendía pero luego se dio cuenta de la energía que rodeaba a Sakura, además se dio cuenta los la fuerza de sus bakugans estaba en incrementando, luego se empezó a sentir un temblor. –que esta pasando!

* * *

Mientras tanto….en otro lugar (cap 18)

-chicos regresaron!- dijo Julie abrazando a Dan (el estaba peleando junto a Runo, y el acababa de regresar), y Kirara se poso en su cabeza. -hey, donde esta Sakura?-pregunto Shun. –no esta con ustedes.-dijo Dan.- entonces no esta aquí, ella no estaba con nosotros. –dijo runo .-entonces donde …-KYAAA!- grito alice al sentir el temblor. –ALICE!- grito Shun y la abrazo, todos se tiraron al suelo ya que empezaron a caer partes del castillo. –que esta pasando!- dijo Dan. –DAN! Vayan afuera algo esta pasando!.-dijo drago. Todos siguieron la indicación de drago y fueron hacia afuera (alice seguía siendo abrazada por Shun -.-)

-que es eso!.- dijo Dan señalando una torre donde salía una enorme luz.

* * *

-que es lo que esta pasando! Eso es imposible. –dijo Komba. –te la paso si me insultas a mi pero si insultas o llegaras a lastimar a mis amigos. Yo misma me encargaría de ti. –dijo Sakura mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina (y luego sus ojos rojos…que miedo). –por favor…-decia. –habilidad activada… unión celestial!.. Despues de eso, una intensa luz cubrió todo el campo.

-miren!.-grito Julie señalando la torre, que se estaba partiendo y el techo volo. La luz era intensa, pudieron ver una enorme figura saliendo parecía ser un dragon, pero luego desapareció. –que es lo que esta pasando!-grito Dan.

-no puede ser que haya perdido… y contra una novata…. Pero como!-dijo Komba que estaba golpeando el suelo. Sakura lo miraba fijamente. –se que no te conozco pero por que estas con masquerade?-ella pregunto. –Por que crees, para ser el mejor! Y vencer a todo persona que es mejor que yo!.-dijo furioso. –y dime te sientes bien haciendo esto. –de que hablas?- el pregunto. –les estas quitando la vida a los bakugans y están destruyendo los sueños de muchas personas. Además que están haciendo infelices a muchas personas- ella le dijo.

-y eso a mi que me importa!- grito Komba. –pues mucho! Que no ves. Están haciendo infelices a muchos niños. Todos esos bakugans que han perdido, debes sentirse mal. De seguro eran sus amigos. Yo no entendía antes por que ellos querían ayudar tanto a los bakugans, pero ahora puedo comprender aun mas por que quieren hacerlo …-dijo con la cabeza baja.

-y dime porque!- el pregunto. – la razon es que ellos quieren ver un mundo mejor para ambos. Tanto bakugans como humanos. Quieren verlos felices. Y si es asi los ayudare, ya que yo me siento bien viendo a otro feliz.- ella le respondió. Komba estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, como le podía interesar tanto el bienestar de personas que ni conoce.

-veo mucho potencial en ti y debo decirte que los estas desperdiciando, pero si te unes a nosotros será mejor. Dime que dices podríamos empezar desde cero. Hola mi nombre es Sakura! Mucho gusto!- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y estirando su brazo. Komba se sonrojo un poco pero se sentía feliz por tanta bondad que le estaba mostrando. –yo….-decia Komba cuando el piso donde estaban se partió. Y la parte donde se encontraba Sakura se estaba cayendo al lago. –SAKURA!- grito Komba mientras Sakura caia.

* * *

**Hina: ahhh! no puede ser!**

**Chaos: que es lo que estas haciendo acaso no recuerdas que...**

**Yuki:silencio! no arruines el drama! que es lo que pasara con Sakura! que sucedera! pues todas sus preguntas seran contestadas en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Todos:que! no!**

**Yuki: nos vemos!**


	14. Amigos

**Yuki: Bueno mis compañeros se rindieron y ahora sere como realmente soy. Bueno eso solo era noticia. En este capitulo verán lo que paso con nuestra querida Sakura.**

**Hina: Apúrate!**

**Yuki: esta bien…que carácter… bueno es hora de comenzar!**

* * *

-SAKURA!—se oía a lo lejos. El grupo se quedo viendo fijamente en la torre que se estaba cayendo, y pudieron distinguir algo que caía. –es Sakura!- grito Runo. –no puede ser!-grito Julie. Kirara salto lo mas rápido de la cabeza de Dan y se transformo. Fue volando lo más rápido que pudo para tratar salvarla.

* * *

Sakura POV

/SSPLASH/- ahh…-mire a Kirara volando hacia a mi- Kirara!- grite pero me di cuenta que encima de mi estaba un pedazo de la torre, cayo sobre mi y me golpeo la cabeza. –no puedo…alguien por favor ayúdeme….-pensé. –por favor….-perdí el conocimiento mientras me hundía en el lago.

* * *

Kirara volaba donde se había hundido Sakura pero no hacia nada. –que esta pasando! Donde esta Sakura!- dijo Marucho preocupado. Pero lo mas importante…por que Kirara no hace nada!-dijo dan molesto. –Dan! Que no entiendes! –le grito Drago. –entender que…-pregunto Gorem. –como ya sabemos Kirara es una criatura mágica, ella es muy parecida a nosotros, y de seguro ella a de tener un elemento que la representa. Y en este caso es el….-fuego-dijo marucho. –Entonces ella no puede entrar al agua, ya que el agua apaga el fuego… entonces ella podría morir- dijo Alice.

-pero eso no responde por que Sakura no sale del agua, acaso esta jugando o que!- pregunto dan molesto. Todos se quedaron pensando. –Acaso…ella…no sabe nadar.- dijo Alice. Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos. NO PUEDE SER!- gritaron todos. Shun se fue corriendo al lago pero dan lo detuvo antes de que se aventara. –estas loco o que no llegaras a tiempo!- le dijo dan. Pero hay que hacer algo-el respondió. –Dan tenemos que ir!- drago dijo. –Pero que puedes hacer tu, drago.- le dijo dan.

Drago se callo. El resto del grupo llego en donde estaban los dos chicos. –miren! En el lago!- grito Alice que señalaba una luz en el agua, donde Kirara volaba. La luz se volvía mas intensa, y de repente algo salió volando del agua.-es unn…. GRIFFON!-grito dan. Todos estaban asombrados.-ughh.-dijo Gorem. –Gorem que te sucede?- le pregunto Julie. –no lo se pero se siente una energía extraña viniendo en el griffon, pero es la misma energía que sentí cuando fuimos al parque…

-es cierto es la misma pero esa vez venia de…- decía drago. –SAKURA! –grito Runo. Todos miraron donde estaba el griffon volando, y en efecto Sakura estaba en el. El griffon se dirigió hacia la orilla.

* * *

Sakura POV

(Cough…cough) vaya casi me… (Toque mi cabeza) y mi gorro!-grite y voltee a ver a todos lados. Pero sentí algo junto a mí. Levante mi cabeza y vi a mi Haos griffon enfrente de mi, con mi gorro en su boca. –como es que tu….- decía pero el acerco su cabeza mas a mi, parecía que quería darme el gorro. –gracias…- le dije y le guite el gorro de su boca, me puso el gorro y lo volví a mirar. –Por que me salvaste…- el se me quedo viendo y se me acerco aun mas, me empezó a lamer la cara y hacerme cariños con su cara. –Eyy… eso hace cosquillas.- le dije abrazándolo por el cuello.

El grupo fue corriendo hacia donde se dirigió el griffon. Cuando llegaron vieron como el griffon lamia a Sakura, ella estaba riendo.-que tierna escena, no lo creen? –pregunto Julie. - si pero… como es que es que el pudo transformarse en su forma original…-dijo confundido Gorem. –que acaso no lo recuerdan…la ultima vez fue así.- que cosa drago? –pregunto Dan. –la primera vez que la vimos ella estaba en peligro, y serpenoid apareció. Y esta vez fue igual. Ella es la que causa que sus bakugans se transformen en su segunda forma!.- dijo Drago a todo el grupo.- pero como es eso posible…-dijo Shun.

Que lindo eres!- dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a griffon. SAKURA!- grito todo el grupo mientras corría hacia ella. –miren son…-no pudo terminar por que chaos se lanzo hacia la cabeza de Sakura. La golpeo. –eyy! Que te pasa!- le reclamo. –que me pasa…que me pasa…que es lo que te pasa! Que rayos andabas pensando! Que no te habías dado cuenta que la torre se estaba cayendo! Debiste haber ido a un lugar seguro…pero que hizo la niña…. Se quedo platicando con el enemigo en vez de hacer lo lógico!.-decía Chaos furiosa.

* * *

Shun POV

Llegamos en donde se encontraba Sakura, pero llegamos en un mal momento. Ella se veía molesta al igual que su bakugan, la estaba regañando. – mira señorita sabelotodo! En primera no había ningún lugar seguro! En segunda no había de donde podía sujetarme! Y en tercera Kirara podía haberme salvado!-

-mira, niña idiota! Que no viste que no llego a tiempo! No me hubiera preocupado si por lo menos supieras nadar!.- dijo muy enojada Chaos. Alice estuvo en lo correcto en lo que dijo. –No sabes nadar…-le dijo dan. Ella se veía muy molesta. –yo…- balbuceo. –dan recuerda que ella… tu sabes…- le dije señalando su cabeza. –Ohh…ya recuerdo.-el me contesto. Pero al parecer Sakura se había dado cuenta.

-acaso…tu les dijiste, lo que te dije esa noche…-me dijo mirándome muy enojada. –amm…yo-balbuceé. –Sakura, tranquila. Lo importante es que estas bien. Creo que será mejor que regresemos.- dijo Julie. Me acerque a Sakura pero el griffon se interpuso y no me dejo que me acercara. –Ammm...Sakura dile a tu amigo que me deje ayudarte.- le dije pero ella no respondió. El griffon se acerco a ella y se puso en una posición para que lo montara. Ella se subió en el y el bakugan empezó a caminar.

-creo que alguien esta enojada contigo Shun.- me dijo dan en tono de burla. –cállate!

* * *

En el avión de Marucho.

Dan, marucho y Runo contaron lo que paso en la batallas y lo que encontraron, también hablaron de lo que quería Masquerade. Después de eso Sakura conto su parte de la historia, su encuentro con Masquerade y la pelea que tuvo. – el quería que!-grito dan. –dan! Me vas a dejar sorda.-dijo Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza. –ouchh…no tenias que golpearme.

-pero.. Dijiste que no.-pregunto Alice. –que clase de pregunta es esa. Claro que dije que no.- le respondió. –no solo eso, Sakura-chan lo golpeo en la cara.- dijo Hina. –ummm….ahora que lo mencionas. Alice que te paso en la cara.- pregunto Sakura. –a..Nada…creo que me golpee con una roca. Sakura se le quedo viendo. –Que pasa…- dijo algo nervioso.- nada…-le respondió Sakura volteando a ver otro lado.

-vaya nunca pensé que te atrevieras a golpearlo.- dijo dan frotándole la cabeza. –y eso que quiso decir…- dijo runo algo molesta.- estas en problemas- le susurro drago. –normalmente no golpeo a la gente así no mas, pero el….era diferente. Por un momento confié en el pero luego sentí algo malo en el…-dijo.

-no confías en el.-le pregunto chaos. Ella dijo que si. –Entonces es nuestro enemigo.- dijeron sus dos bakugans en sincronía. –como pueden estar de acuerdo. –pregunto dan. –la cosa es que Sakura tiene un buen sentido de confianza.

-eh?- se preguntaron todos. –Creo que comprendo.-dijo Shun. –en serio?- le pregunto Skyress. –en el castillo pude escuchar que dijiste que no confiabas en Klaus antes que nos dijera sus verdaderas intenciones. Y con Masquerade fue lo mismo. –dijo Shun. –enserio! – dijo el grupo.

Ahora que recuerdo dime confías en el chico con el cual peleaste.- le pregunto Hina. Sakura cruzo sus brazos, y se puso a empezar. –mmm…pues mas o menos. La cosa es que algo extraño pasa con el. Parecía confundido. Es confuso decirlo.- le respondió. –ok.

Sakura se quedo viendo al grifon que estaba sentado junto a ella. Ella parecía confundida.-y dime cuando vas a regresar a tu otra forma.- cuando el bakugan la escucho se le subió encima (le estaba dando un abrazo) y le empezó a lamer la cara. –quítate de encima…no puedo respirar…-ella le decía tratando de quitarlo de encima.

-jejeje, creo que te quiere mucho.-dijo Julie. –en serio. Sakura respondió en forma sarcástica. Dan miro a Kirara, parecía molesta. –creo que alguien esta celosa.-dijo dan acariciando su pequeña cabecita, pero lo único que logro fue que Kirara le quemara la mano con una pequeña bola de fuego.

-ahhhh!-dijo dan saltando por la habitación. –creo que será mejor que regrese a su otra forma.-le sugirió drago. –Por que me lo dices como si yo fuera…acaso piensas que yo le hice eso.- vaya eres muy lista.- drago le explico sus ideas acerca de ella y sus razones por la cual quiere que se quede.

-entonces, solo por eso me querían.- no del todo, en parte puedes ser de gran ayuda en nuestra misión.-le dijo drago. –estas bien, entiendo y acepto tus razones, pero por favor dime como es que quieres que lo regrese a su forma si ni siquiera se como le hice esto.- ella le dijo. Drago ya no hablo.

-que tal si se lo pides.-le sugirió runo. –no creo que eso funcione.-le dijo dan. –por que siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria!- le grito runo y empezó una pequeña pelea. Sakura se quedo pensando. –No pierdo nada intentándolo…- ella volteo a ver a la criatura. –podrías regresar a tu otra forma.-le pidió. El griffon se bajo de ella y se puso en una forma extraña (parecía arrodillarse ante Sakura) después de eso empezó a brillar y volvió a ser un bakugan (la otra forma), regreso a las manos de Sakura.

-funciono…-ella dijo en voz baja. –ja... mi idea funciono, como la ves DAN!- dijo runo dirigiéndose a dan. –suerte…pero ahora que recuerdo, tu dijiste que habías vencido a ese chico. No sabes como se llama? –le pregunto dan a Sakura. –….no lo recuerdo-. –como puede ser que no recuerdes paso hace rato- el le dijo. –tengo mala memoria…no lo recuerdas.- dijo mientras guardaba su bakugan en la bolsa. Dan se veía un poco molesto.

-oye que es lo que tienes en esa bolsa.- mis cosas-le respondió Sakura a dan. –que clase de cosas…- en realidad ni yo se, he metido tantas cosas que ya ni recuerdo que tengo. Todos se quedaron callados. – a ver no creo que le quepan tantas cosas a esa bolsa.- dijo Alice. –quieres ver. Sakura empezó a sacar cosas de su bolsa entre ellas estaba un palo de golf, un plato, una pelota, un cuaderno, una lapicera, un conejo de peluche, un bate, bakugans haos y bakugans darkus. –esto es lo máximo que puedo sacar.

-pero como!- grito dan. –sorprenderte…es una súper bolsa!-exclamo Julie. –dime! Donde la conseguiste!- S-E-C-R-E-T-O!-ella le contesto. Esto enfado a Julie. –Entonces aun hay mas cosas dentro de ella…-dijo runo. Sakura dijo que si.

-oye ahora que veo, nunca nos has dicho oficialmente que clase de bakugan eres o que tan fuertes son chaos y Hina, además no hemos visto que tan buena eres en batalla. –le dijo dan. –acaso no es obvio que atributo soy.- ella contesto sarcásticamente. Dan se molesto- bueno…por lo menos respóndeme la parte de que tan fuerte son tus bakugans.

-no quiero.-ella le contesto. –oh por favor! Di nos. –le siguió dan. -…..600G….- ella respondió. –oh vaya 60...600G! Eso es imposible!- dijeron todos. –No puede ser que sean tan poderosas.- dijo Gorem acercándose a chaos y Hina, al igual que los otros bakugan. Estaban asombrados de tal poder. –Creo que se hicieron populares.- pensó Sakura.

-pero como es que ustedes tienen tanto poder o como es que ella los tiene? –dijo Alice (grosera). –Oye…- ahora que lo mencionas como es que se conocieron. Sakura les conto lo de hace unos meses, lo de las cartas y la "luz", y como había aparecido en otro lugar. Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar sobre la "luz", habían recordado su platica de hace unas semanas.

-amm…Sakura sabes que paso en lugar donde te ocurrió eso…-le pregunto Shun algo nervioso. –no, por que...-ella respondió. Si que tiene mala memoria-pensaron todos. –bueno con solo escuchar el nivel de puntos que tienen tus bakugan…te- no quiero!-ella contesto. –oh por favor! Vamos!- le rogo. –no quiero. –Por /CRASH/- Sakura lo había sacado volando…otra vez.- me voy a descansar. Bye!-Kirara se le subió a su cabeza y sus bakugans a sus hombros.

-ouchh…creo que ya le gusto hacerme daño…- murmuro dan. –Pues es muy divertido…- le dijo runo. Dan se le quedo viendo enojado.

* * *

En la habitación de Sakura

Sakura POV

-esto si que fue agotador.- pensé tirándome en la cama, Kirara se tiro en una cama que saque de mi bolsa (no tengo idea de cómo entro) y mis bakugans. Me senté en la cama y estaba a punto de quitarme el gorro cuando alguien entro de repente a la habitación. –Sakura!- dijo la voz. –hiiii!-me jale mas el gorro para abajo. –Creo que te asuste.-voltee a ver y era Shun. –que no sabes tocar!-le dije enojada.

-lo siento, no pensé que te sorprendieras. Vaya este lugar es mas grande sin las cajas. Dime tu las sacaste sola?- me pregunto. Claro que si, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar un para de cajas. Shun me mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-eyy…dime por que viniste? –le pregunte (tenia curiosidad).-bueno quería saber que mas paso, se me hizo que no nos dijiste toda la verdad.- me respondió. –Acaso no me crees.- no es eso pero…- me puse a mirar por la ventana que tenia a lado de mi. A no quería hablar. –vamos, puedes decirme lo que sea.-me dijo. –eso no es verdad…. Les contaste lo que te dije a los otros.- le dije aun mirando por la ventana. Eso desanimó mucho a Shun.

-si lo que quieres es saber que paso en la pelea yo te digo!- le dijo chaos muy animada. –CHAOS!- trate de atraparla pero ella se había puesto en el hombro de Shun donde se encontraba Skyress y les empezó a resumir mi pelea. El rostro de Shun parecía sorprendido. .y lo mejor de la …- al fin la pude alcanzar (Shun me detenía por la cabeza para que no pudiera alcanzarla, pero me zafe). Al fin te tengo. pensé

-pero la mas tierno de lo que paso fue lo que le dijo a su contrincante… "_te la paso si me insultas a mi pero si insultas o llegaras a lastimar a mis amigos. Yo misma me encargaría de ti_." Aww.. Fue lo mas tierno que la he escuchado decir…debí haberla grabado.-dijo Hina.

¿Amigos?...nos consideras tus amigos…-me pregunto Shun sentándose en la cama. –ehhh…yooo-estaba muy avergonzada para contestar. –Esperen por que me siento así, por que estoy dejando salir mis emociones.- pensé. –ey, estas ahí.-ehh! Solo…solo me deje llevar por el momento. Hay veces que no se lo que digo.- dije escondiéndome entre mis cabellos. –entonces no somos amigos. –el me dijo algo triste.

-espera! No es así…es solo que…no quiero…-balbucee. –Ser mi amiga.-el le continuo, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida. Odio que no me escuchen. –podrías… escuchar por un minuto!. Le dije aventándole una almohada con todas mis fuerzas, le di en la cabeza. El callo. –upps…creo que fue demasiada fuerza..-pense. Vi como se levantaba y me volteaba a ver algo enojado.

* * *

Shun POV

-por que hiciste eso! Dolió!- le fije enfadado. –por que eres un idiota!- me respondió. –que!- Shun tranquilízate!- me dijo Skyress. Ella puso sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y bajo la cabeza. –bueno si me…-lo siento- me interrumpió. –ehh?-dijo Skyress y yo. –ya me escuchaste…lo siento por lo de la almohada y por ser tan agresiva. También por lo de hace dos días…lo de tu abuelo.

Me sorprendí, no pensé que aun lo recordara. –no debí haber sido tan grosera, considerando el hecho que no te conozco a ti ni a tu familia así que no tengo ningún derecho para insultarte. Así que lo siento mucho.- me dijo. –descuida, acepto tus disculpas. Pero debo preguntarte por que eres así, actúas como si no te importara nadie, actúas como una persona la cual no eres y luego hieres los sentimientos de otras personas.-

Ella se vio un poco deprimida. –en realidad no se, supongo que es para protegerme.- de que? –le pregunte. Tampoco lo se, como ya recordaras yo he podido recordar algo de mi pasado por sueños. No son muchos pero los que mas recuerdo son de gente que me odiaba. De gente en la cual creo que confiaba pero termino odiándome.-me le quede viendo por un rato algo confundido.-si de seguro pensaras que como se que eran personas en quienes confiaba. Pues la cosa es que con cada persona veía un momento feliz y luego veía como terminaban odiándome.

-tal vez es por eso que actúa así y no digo que no quiero amigos, por que no quiero ver de nuevo esos rostros. Llenos de odio y tristeza. Además que no quiero volver a experimentar "eso" otra vez.- me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-vaya cada vez que hablo con ella me doy cuenta que ha sufrido mucho mas que todo el grupo junto. pensé. Me senté un poco más cerca de ella y le frote la cabeza. –descuida, te promete que mientras estés aquí con nosotros no volverás a sentir eso. Esta bien? –le pregunte mostrándole una sonrisa.

Ella parecía no creerme. –como se que puedo confiar en ti.- por que los amigos se siempre cumplen sus promesas. –le respondí. Ella estaba sorprendida (sus ojos estaban bien abiertos). – pero debes prometerme algo…-que cosa?-ella me pregunto. –empieza a mostrar quien eres en realidad, muestra un poco de bondad con los otros si quieres ganarte su confianza y veras como tu vida cambiara, esta bien?

* * *

Sakura POV

No sabía que decir, en serio cumpliría lo que dice. Chaos y Hina se subieron a mis hombros. Entendí lo que me trataban decir con tan solo acercarse a mí. –Esta bien.- levante mi mano y levante mi meñique. –que haces?-me pregunto. –promesa del dedo pequeño. –no crees que es algo infantil. –No-le conteste.

Bueno- el levanto su mano y levanto el menique. Juntamos los meñiques. Prometido!- habíamos dicho los dos juntos. Sera mejor que me vaya, no se veía que quisieras visitas.-me dijo levantándose. Espera.-le dije.

El se detuvo y me empezó a mirar. Podrías contarme todo lo que se sabes acerca de los bakugans, naga, Masquerade, la dimensión de la perdición y ustedes. Quiero saber un poco más para poder no molestar a nadie…. Para no parecer una completa idiota…otra vez…-le dije bajando la cabeza.

El no me dijo nada por un rato. –esta bien, pero te lo voy a resumir. Es una historia muy larga.- me respondió. Descuida, tengo mucho tiempo y me gustan mucho las buenas historias.-le dije. El se sentó y me empezó a contar todo desde el principio.

Pasaron dos horas. (9 pm)

-y eso es todo…-concluyo. Kirara se había dormido por lo larga de la historia al igual que chaos. Hina y yo fuimos las únicas que escuchamos la historia completa. Vaya con que Preyas….- dijo Hina que estaba a un lado de Skyress. Pobre marucho…-murmure.

-es por eso que hay que tener cuidado con los secuaces de Masquerade. Sakura…quiero pedirte un favor.-cual?- le pregunte. -podrías hacer sentir mejor a marucho.-me respondió. Ehhh? Pero por que yo.-

-si puedes hacer sentir a un niño que ha sido maltratado por su hermano estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo con marucho.- dijo levantándose de la cama. Así que lo harás…?-me pregunto. Bueno…tratare pero no te aseguro nada.-le dije mirando a la pared.-bueno será mejor que nos veamos luego, ya es un poco tarde y seria extraño estar todo el rato aquí.-

-esta bien adiós-le dije despidiéndome. Vi como salía de la habitación. Es una buena persona…-no lo crees?-me pregunto Hina. –pues…-iba diciendo pero luego escuche una voz en mi cabeza.

_En serio vas a confiar en el, el es como todos los humanos…_

Otra vez tu… quien eres?- le pregunte a la voz.

_Yo…yo soy tu. Que acaso no te das cuenta. Yo aparezco cuando me necesitas. Siempre he estado contigo._

De que hablas? No comprendo.

_Pronto lo comprenderás. Pero te sugiero que no confíes en los humanos.-_dijo la voz en mi mente y ya no la volví a escuchar. Mi dolor de cabeza también había desaparecido.

-Sakura, que pasa.-me pregunto Hina preocupada.

-nada…no pasa nada.-le conteste. Pero sabía que algo extraño pasaba en mí.

* * *

**Yuki: bueno no conseguí la meta que me había puesto hace tiempo pero tengo que darles explicaciones de quien es quien. Según yo este iba a ser un capitulo que abarcara dos episodios de la serie pero….no lo logre .**

**Sakura: inútil.**

**Yuki: uwaahhh…. Por que tienes que ser tan mala conmigo.**

**Sakura: ... -.-**

**Yuki: bueno… dejando eso de lado. Quisiera darles información del siguiente capituloBueno solo dire que habrá un gran cambio. Adiós!**


	15. NYA NYA :3

**Yuki: se que soy algo **

**rápida, aunque redacto mal la historia. Pero voy mejorando….eso creo. Bueno este es el siguiente capitulo. Y como no quiero hablar mucho. Empecemos de una vez.**

**

* * *

**

Al día siguiente

Sakura POV

Ahh…-bostece. Vaya…aun estando aquí no pude dormir. La cosa es que en la noche me levante y pase por el cuarto de marucho, el estaba llorando y diciendo el nombre de Preyas. Tengo que hacer algo por el…me dije a mi misma. Ahora solo tengo que…ehh.-dije. Hina y Chaos iban apenas despertando.

-Sakura que…-preguntaba Chaos cuando salí de la cama rápidamente y empecé a abrir los cajones del buró que estaba cerca. –amm…que sucede? –pregunto Hina. No esta…-ehh?-preguntaron los bakugan. NO ESTAAAA!-empecé a gritar, y mis gritos se escucharon por hasta afuera.

* * *

En el exterior. (cap 19)

-creo que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo- dijo runo mientras se sentaba en la mesa que habían puesto afuera para desayunar. Dan! Tienes que esperar por los otros!-regaño runo a dan. Marucho empezó a bajar por la rampa (se podía ver que estaba deprimido, una nube negra lo seguía). Uhh…bu..buenos días marucho!- dijo Runo en tono alegre.

-ohh…buenos días Runo. Bien ahora si!-dijo dan acercándose a la comida de nuevo. –que esperes! Que no ves que alguien falta! –volvió a regañar runo a dan. Ya todos estaban cerca de la mesa cuando escucharon a pasos venir del avión. –oh bue…Sakura! -decía Runo cuando se sorprendió al ver a Sakura. Ella se sentó al igual que todos pero no dejaban de mirarla.

-ammm…Sakura que haces con esa bolsa en la cabeza? –pregunto Julie. En efecto, al parecer Sakura no encontró su gorro y lo único que encontró para remplazarlo era una bolsa de papel. –no encuentro mi gorro así que uso esta bolsa de papel…-contesto agarrando el tenedor.

A ver que tiene que no lo hayas encontrado, te ves ridícula con eso en la cabeza. Vamos no puede ser tan malo tu.- decía Dan acercándose a quitarle la bolsa. Pero se detuvo por que Sakura le lanzo una mirada que decía "si me lo quitas te mato".

-uuhh…esta bien. Quédatelo. Pero por que necesitas llevar algo en la cabeza.- le pregunto dan. Pues…no me siento bien mostrando mi cabeza.

-que raro…-pensaron la mayoría. –hey Sakura! Se que esto tal vez no te sirva mucho pero en mi cuarto tengo un gorro, no creo que sea de tu gusto pero creo que te será mejor que esa fea bolsa, no lo crees?- dijo Julie con una gran sonrisa.

-yo no….estabien. mu..mu..muchas gracias. Ehhh? Que acabas de decir…- pregunto Julie muy sorprendida. Amm…na…dije muchas gracias, Julie-san. Esto sorprendió mucho a dan y runo. –Vaya esta cumpliendo lo que prometió- pensó Shun. Vamos Sakura si se puede- le susurro Chaos al oído.

Después de eso siguieron comiendo. Cuando Sakura termino de desayunar, ella se levanto y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de julie.

* * *

Sakura POV

A ver dijo que era en el segundo cajón del buró de la esquina.- dije a Kirara que estaba en mi hombro. (A ella tampoco le gustaba la bolsa.) Empecé a buscar en el cajón y lo único que encontré fue "esa cosa". –no creo que pueda usar eso…pero es mejor que usar esta bolsa.

En el exterior

-ahh..Que haré…-dijo runo a tigrera. Amm..Runo, donde están todos?- escucho una voz preguntarle. –ellos...estan…ehhh! SAKURA! Que llevas puesto.- dijo runo asombrada. Al parecer el gorro que Julie le había prestado era un gorro peludo con orejas de gato. (Era muy tierno).

-esto fue lo que encontré… pero al menos es mejor. –si pero…oye por que estas hablando conmigo…? –dijo confusa. –ahh...pues…Runo…lo siento por lo de hace unos días…por como te trate. Ohhh….bueno…disculpa aceptada. Oye no has visto a Alice…?-pregunto Runo. No.-respondí.

Oye runo, sabes alguna forma de alegrar a marucho?-pregunte. –por que lo preguntas?. "no pensé que fuera a preguntarme" por nada!-dije mientras regresaba corriendo al avión. Runo se quedo parada y alcance a escuchar – ¿Qué estará tramando?

Dentro del avión

-que puedo hacer para alegrarlo….-me dije a mi misma, pase por la sala y vi el objeto al que llaman "tele". Ya había visto muchas de este pero solo las noticias, no sabia como funcionaba. Chaos se bajo de mi hombro y cayo en el "control", de repente la tele se prendió. –lo siento- dijo Chaos, pero yo estaba muy distraída viendo un comercial. –talvez eso funcione no lo creen….

* * *

Marucho POV

Estaba en mi habitación solo, extrañaba a Preyas. –todos esto es mi culpa…Preyas.-dije mientras caí lagrimas de mi rostro. /toc- toc/. Amo marucho, podemos pasar?- pregunto keido. Si…claro- dije secándome las lágrimas….dijo podemos. La puerta se abrió, vi entrar a keido a la habitación pero tenia una grabadora en las manos y junto a el estaba…-Sakura? Que traes puesto?

Te lo digo una sola vez si le cuentas a alguien como estoy vestida, no sales vivo de aquí...-dijo. Ella llevaba puesto un gorro peludo con orejas de gato, una cola negra, una camiseta negra con la cara de un gato y unos shorts morados. –que es lo que sucede…

-keido ponla…- Keido prendió la grabadora y puso la canción de Nyan Nyan Nyan Dance. (Rock versión)

La canción empezó, y sakura empezó a cantar y a bailar según como iba el video. (Ya lo había visto).

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan, ni hao nyan_

_Gorgeous, delicious and deculture_

Así estuvo bailando y cantando por un minuto. No entendía lo que pasaba pero era divertido, ya que sus bakugans también tenían unas pequeñas orejitas. Y kirara también estaba bailando. Se veían muy tiernas.

-y bien?- me pregunto. Que cosa…-estas feliz. No entendía, pero me di cuenta que hacer ese baile le molestaba. ¿Por qué haces algo que no te gusta?, no tenias que hacer algo tan vergonzoso.-le dije algo triste. Luego sentí un golpe en la cabeza.-por que me golpeas.

A mi no me molesta hacer algo para poder verte feliz.- me contesto algo enfadada. –espera, tu hiciste ese baile para que estuviera feliz... ella me dijo que si. –pero por que?

Bueno en parte, alguien me lo pido. Pero por otra parte ya no quería verte triste.-me contesto. Estaba sorprendido. Marucho…se que estas triste por lo de Preyas pero lamentarse no ayudara en nada. Estas preocupando mucho a tus amigos….y también algo a mi.-me dijo volteando a ver otro lado. Tu?

-quiero decir….Kirara esta preocupada!- dijo poniéndome a kirara enfrente de mi. Ellas están preocupadas, hasta ella, e hicieron esto por mí. –bien, como se ve mas alegre podemos quitarnos estos ridículos trajes. –dijo Chaos avergonzada. –ohh...pero te ves tan tierna.-le contesto Hina. Silencio!- ella grito.

Jajajaja!- empezaron a reír todos los de la habitación excepto Chaos. –bueno, que tal otro baile pero ahora con marucho. –ehh!. –vamos marucho, ya sufrimos la vergüenza de hacerlo, ahora te toca a ti.- me dijo Sakura. Solo síguenos. Keido De nuevo!. –grito sakura. La música inicio y empezamos a bailar.

Me sentía ridículo pero también me sentía feliz, esto era muy divertido. Pasar tiempo con sakura y las demás. Me sentía muy feliz, como si tuviera una hermana mayor que se preocupa por mí. –muy bien, como se siente. –me pregunto. –bien.

-espero que ya no estés tan deprimido como antes. Te paso por lo menos algo triste pero no tanto. Ya no quiero ver mas lagrimas. –esta bien…pero te quiero hacer una pregunta.-Cual?- de donde sacaste esa ropa.- bueno…el gorro es el me presto Julie, y la ropa la tome del cajón de julie. –me respondió. –y la cola y orejas? Esa las tenia guardadas.-me respondió y eso ocasiono y silencio incomodo. "por que tenia esas cosas guardadas."-pensé.

-oh… entonces, señorita Sakura usted estaba buscando un gorro, no es así. –pregunto Keido. Si así es por que?-. Bueno, debo decir que lo lamento mucho pero lo tire en la basura. QUUEE!- dijo sakura atónita. –la cosa es que me lo encontré tirado en la sala, y como estaba sucio y viejo pensé que nadie lo que quería, así que lo tire. –Keido…- dijo sakura deprimida.

-lo lamento mucho.- se disculpaba keido. Esta bien, no fue tu culpa. De seguro se me cayó mientras caminaba por la nave. Pero ahora donde voy a conseguir otro. No quiero usar el gorro de gato.-se lamentaba sakura. –Descuida luego te conseguimos otro.-dije para consolarla. Marucho…Gracias.-dijo abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas.

Sakura se fue a cambiar por que según ella. No quería que nadie la viera, y en parte me volvió a decir lo que me dijo al principio- "si le dices a alguien lo que hice, te mato" eso me hizo sentir un gran escalofrió. Se que no la conozco mucho pero se que si es capaz.

* * *

Sakura POV

Vaya, si que fue vergonzoso….-dije. Pero al meno lograste el objetivo- me dijo Hina. Pero no vuelvas a obligarnos hacer algo tan ridículo.- dejo Chaos enojada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo. Empecé a cambiarme pero luego sentí como el avión empezaba a moverse. Ughhh… no puede ser...- fui corriendo al baño.

Salí del baño unos momentos después. Odio volar en aviones, pero al menos ya me estoy acostumbrando. Vamos vayamos a ver si dan ya se calmo.- kirara y mis dos bakugans subieron a mis hombros. Fui caminando por el corredor y escuche una conversación de los chicos con un desconocido. Al parecer estaban hablando de el y de Masquerade. Contó como lo conoció y de como fue que se unió a Masquerade.

-el es uno de Masquerade…dime confías en el?- me susurro Chaos. Saque mi cabeza para verlo, sin que nadie me notara. (Estaba escondida en el pasillo, no quería que me vieran con el gorro). Pues…si. No hay nada malo en el. El es alguien confiable. Para ellos.- les respondí. Pero mi pregunte era a donde vamos. Pero mi pregunta fue respondida por Keido. Que aviso por la tele que habíamos llegado al valle bakugan.

-bien…estoy de regreso. Pero al menos ya aterrizo esta cosa.- me dije en mi mente. Ohh...Eres tu, sakura!- dijo Julie. DIABLOS! Tengo que. Decía en mi mente pero Julie me jalo del brazo hacia la sala. Todos se me quedaron viendo pero esta vez fue por el gorro. Díganme no es la cosa mas tierna del mundo?- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Al oír esto sentí mi cara caliente. Estaba sonrojada, y no lo pude evitar. Vaya Julie, por lo menos tienes un amigo tierno.- dijo el desconocido. Chico!- dije en mi mente. No pude evitar deprimirme y me fui al rincón. Chico…chico.-empecé a murmurar.

* * *

Que le pasa…- dan que estaba cerca de el le explico. Ehh!- Dijo y se fue corriendo hacia Sakura. Lo siento, no sabia, en serio!- Le dijo muy apenado. Sakura se levanto y lo miro fijamente. Esta bien pero por lo menos dime tu nombre.- ella le dijo Mi nombre es Billie. Y el tuyo. –pregunto.

Mi nombre es Sakura. Una cosa más si te atreves a confundirme otra vez o llamar tierna, esta claro. Billie temblaba. Esta bien. –el respondió nervioso. Ok , pero no tengas miedo. –le dijo sakura golpeándolo en la espalda. Unos momentos después Julie acompaño a Billie a dejarlo a su casa.

Pero como siempre empezó una pelea entre dan y runo. Parecía que hoy todo el grupo estaba molesto con los demás. Alice trata de calmarlos pero no funciono. Shun se dirigió a la salida de la nave y dan trato de detenerlo pero en vez de eso lo único que logro fue otra pelea y que Shun se enfadara.

* * *

Sakura POV

Vaya si que eres un idiota.-le dije a dan. –cállate! Tú no sabes nada. Pero por que rayos me estas hablando! No necesito consejos de alguien que ni siquiera tiene amigos.- me dijo dan. Eso me hizo enojar, me acerque a el y lo golpee muy duro en la cabeza. Ouch!  
espero que con esto pienses mejor.-le respondí. Dan se fue furioso a su habitación. –Talvez debería traerlo…-dije en voz baja.

No hay razón para que lo hagas yo iré por el.-me dijo Alice que estaba detrás de mi. Pero...-le conteste. No te metas en los problemas de los demás, Shun volverá si yo voy. A ti nunca te haría caso después de todo ni siquiera son amigos, además todos confían mas en mi así que es obvio que el regresara.- dije con una mirada fría y se fue.

Ok…por que siento Alice me odia, según lo que me contó Shun ella es una persona muy buena y amable. Sakura, recuerda que no todo es lo que aparenta…-me susurro Hina en el oído. Dime, confías en ella?- me pregunto Chaos. Por que lo preguntas?. Bueno, no te lo habíamos dicho pero cuando estamos cerca de ella sentimos algo extraño.- me respondió.

Bueno ahora que lo mencionas…no…no confió en ella. Pero de todas maneras no servirá de nada. Después de todo ellos no confían en mí, al igual que yo en ellos. Así que no tiene sentido que les diga.- les conteste algo triste.

Umm…sakura?- me hablo marucho que de repente estaba tras de mi. Ohh… marucho, que sucede?- le pregunte. Bueno toma- me dijo poniéndome en la mano una tarjeta. Que es esto? Es una tarjeta de crédito. Me respondió pero yo no entendía, nunca en mi vida había escuchado de ese objeto. Marucho me empezó a explicar que era. Yo estaba sorprendida que esta pequeña cosa tuviera tanto dinero.

Al principio no la quería pero marucho dijo que me la prestaba para comprar ropa. Shun le contó acerca de que yo no tenía ropa.

-así que sakura por favor acéptala y vete a comprar algo que te guste, como un gorro nuevo. Que te parece? – me dijo marucho con una sonrisa. No podía creer tanta bondad en un pequeño niño, quería abrazarlo pero luego recordé que no podía actuar así.

Es...esta bien… pero solo será un gorro…-le conteste mirando al suelo. Yo creo que va a ser más que eso. Marucho me dio un mapa de la ciudad y de donde estábamos.

En la ciudad

Vaya son muchas tiendas…pero a cual iré?- dije algo cansada. Que tal a esa!- me dijo Chaos señalando una tienda de ropa que todo era muy corto. Nunca!- le respondí. Y esa.- me dijo HIna señalando una tienda que tenia puros vestidos lolita. Jamás!. Y para empeorarlo kirara señalo una tienda de mascotas.

NO están ayudando!- les dije mientras salía de la tienda de mascotas (termine comprándole algo a kirara) oye…que tal esa.-me dijeron mis dos bakugans. Voltee y vi una tienda no muy grande pero tenia buena ropa, además que no estaba tan cara como en las otras.

Entre a la tienda y era bastante grande aunque no había gente. Tenia zapatos, ropa para mujeres, ropa interior…tenia de todo. .ummm…no se por donde empezar.- que tal por la ropa interior.-me aconsejo hina. Esta bien- le conteste. Fui directamente a esa sección y todo era muy diferente a lo que estaba usando. –ahhh…pues como rayos se escogen estas cosas?- me pregunte a mi misma sujetando un "par" en mis manos.

-disculpe, necesita ayuda?- me pregunto una joven y se quedo viendo raro mi gorro de gato. Pues…dígame como es que escojo esto?-le pregunte. Ara…acaso nunca ha comprado bragas?- me pregunto pero de forma muy curiosa. Pues nunca he usado. –ehhh! Pero que esta usando en este momento! Dijo muy sorprendida. Boxers…-le respondí.

Ella estaba en shock. Pero después de unos momentos regreso en si y me empezó ayudar. Muy bien ya tienes unos pares para que te duren un buen rato. –me dijo algo satisfecha. Necesita algo más. Pues….-decía mientras tocaba mi pecho. –no me diga que tampoco…. Oh pobre criatura del señor que clase de familia te ha cuidado. –decía mientras me abrazaba. No tengo familia- le conteste. Mi respuesta la impacto mas, he hizo que empezara a llorar. –descuida te ayudare también en esto.

Fuimos a un vestidor y me dijo que me quitara el suéter me lo quite. Y ella se sorprendía de que si era verdad lo que le había dicho. Esta bien quédate quieta- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mi pecho. Ehhh? Que esta haciendo!- le exclame. Es para tomar tus medidas…vaya si que son grandes. Creo que ya se cuales te quedaran perfectas.- me dijo y salio del vestidor. Raro…me dijeron los bakugans.

Ella regreso y medio un montón de brasieres. Estaba sorprendida pero luego me dijo tenia que ponérmelos. Así que empecé a probármelos todos. Se sentía raro pero al mismo tiempo me sentía cómoda. Al principio dije que solo iban a ser solo dos, pero la joven me dijo que no que tenia que llevarme mas. Le explique mi situación. Ohh…entonces te daré gratis la ropa que vayas a comprar.- me dijo. Ehhh! No puede hacer eso.

Claro que puedo después de todo soy la dueña de este lugar.- me dijo mostrándome una gran sonrisa. Así que me "compre" todo lo que me dio. –bien, ya tengo esto ahora necesito ropa y zapatos.-les dije a mis pequeñas acompañantes. La joven me siguió y empezó a traerme un montón de cosas. vamos… hay mucha ropa que ver!- dijo mientras me arrastraba. (Me estaba jalando por el brazo)

AYUDENME!.-grite a KIrara, y ella solo se me quedo viendo.

* * *

**Yuki: bien aquí terminare este capitulo, no quiero hacer ****segunda parte ya que el otro va a tener algo que es importante a la historia….eso creo. Bueno pero ahora si es seguro habrá un gran cambio en Sakura en el siguiente capitulo. ohh...casi lo olvidaba...las partes donde dije julie, billy y komba venian de america...es mentira. me entere que julie y billy viven en australia. consegui mal informacion...maldito internet...informacion barata que me da! ahhh! y komba segun vive en australia pero sus origenes son de africa...algo asi. ahora si bye!**


	16. Noticias

**Yuki: bien es hora de seguir, últimamente me vino la imaginación. Bien hoy habrá muchas sorpresas. Tengo un aviso de aquí en adelante ya el mayordomo tendra el nombre que usamos aquí en mexico, que es kato. Antes no sabia como se llamaba y segui un comic de bakugan que me encontre, ahí lo llamaban keido .Y el gran cambio que espere. Bueno como no me quiero tardar mas… comenzamos!**

* * *

Al día siguiente (el avion estaba volando) (cap 21)

El grupo estaba reunido con Komba (en excepción de runo y marucho que estaban en otro lado), estaban hablando de cómo masquerade se transpotaba po el mundo. Y tambien estaba muy encariñado con shun.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, diganme la chica Sakura esta con ustedes?- pregunto komba. Si, pero por que lo preguntas?- le dijo shun. Komba se sonrojo cuando le pregunto. Pues…quiero saber si esta bien….por lo de la torre…. Contesto muy nervioso.

-espera…eras tu el que peleo contra ella. Le pregunto dan. Pues si…pero-decia komba pero fui interrumpido por dan que le empezo a hacer preguntas. Dime como son sus ataques, sus bakugans, estrategias, todo!

Dan…eso no es importante en este momento…-le dijo Alice. Alice!-le dijo dan. Pues…ella le interesan mucho bsus bakugans y sus ataques fueron hermosos.- le dijo Komba a todos. Ehh?-pregunto dan confundido. Komba les empezo a contar su pelea. De cómo Sakura confiaba en sus bakugan. El gran ataque que los derroto y acerca de su amenaza.

Ella dijo eso? Ella nos considera como sus amigos… dijo dan. Vaya y tu que la trataste mal ayer.- dijo drago. Dan se veia triste. Entonces te vencio a ti y a tus dos bakugans al mismo tiempo con un ataque. –dijo muy sorprendida alice.

Si. El ateque se llama union celestial. Es un ataque normal pero es mas poderoso si hay mas bakugans haos en el campo.- le respondio Komba. Como sabes eso?- le pregunto Shun. Bueno ella me lo dijo. Ella es una persona sorprendente. –dijo muy feliz. Por que lo dices?- pregunto dan.

Bueno, se que ella muestra un carácter muy frio, pero pude sentir que hay una persona muy amable dentro de ell. Hasta me la mostro por un momento.- dijo Komba sonrojandose. Todos se le quedaron viendo extrañamente. El conto lo que ella le dijo después de que lo vencio.

Vaya eso…fue muy dulce.-dijo Skyress. Pero me pregunto por que con nosotros no demuestra ese lado.-dijo Julie en voz alta. Pero diganme ella esta aquí?- dijo Komba.

Ahora que lo mencionas no la he visto en todo la mañana. –dijo dan. Es cierto no ha salido de su habitación.- agrego drago. Le habra pasado algo- dijo Julie. En ese momento entro kirara a la sala y se subio al sillon. Se veia cansada.

Chaos! Hina! Milagro que salieron, pero donde esta sakura?- le pregunto Drago. Ellas apenas se abrieron. Ella esta durmiendo…-contesto Chaos. A esta hora? Ya ni yo que soy un flojo.-dijo dan. La cosa es que ayer marucho nos mando de compras… y encontramos una tienda de la cual apenas pudimos escapar.- continuo HIna. Todos se quedaron callados. Que clase de tienda era!- pensaron todos. Y que compraron? –pregunto Julie muy curiosa. Pues…fue ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, entre otras cosas.-respondio hina.

Y tenian el dinero suficiente, ella ni siquiera tiene ropa como es que pago todo eso.- dijo alice con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pues fue gratis la ropa. –contesto chaos.

Ehhh? Dime que tienda da ropa gratis a una desconocida, dime el nombre de la tienda.-dijo Julie muy sorprendida. Pues su nombre era….Star boutique.- contesto hina. NO PUEDE SER!-exclamo julie. Que sucede?- preguntaron los otros muy preocupados. Esa tienda es una de las mas caras y de ropa muy fina! Como es que se lo dieron todo gratis.- dijo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza. Esa fue nuestra pregunta, según nosotras lo ibamos a pagar con la tarjeta de marucho.

Que! Marucho le dio algo asi de grande!- Julie seguia asombrada. Calma Julie.-dijo alice tranquilizandola. Pero no creen que deberia despertar- agrego alice. Yo no te aconsejaria despetarla. Como te dije anoche apenas pudimos que sakura paso por cosas horribles.-dijo Hina.

Esta bien!- pregunto Shun alarmado. No pienses que esta lastimada, lo que quiero decir es que la dueña hizo probarse cada cosa de la tienda. Y cuando me rediero a cada cosa es cada cosa.-contesto chaos. Ohhh…-pensaron todos. Pero enserio no la despierten. Si la despiertan tal vez no salgan vivos.-agrego hina.

Estas bromeando…-dijo dan nervioso. No…no bromeamos. La ultima persona que la desperto fue directo al hospital…y eso no fue hace mucho.- dijo chaos. /gulp/ que clase de persona es ella!-grito dan. Julie y alice le taparon la boca. Dan silencio. Acaso no escuchaste lo que acaban de decir.-le dijo Julie. Lo siento

Paso un buen rato para que aterrizaran, fueron a kenia. Cuando aterrizaron todos bajaron.

Bueno, por favor se pueden despedir de sakura de mi parte- le dijo komba a todos. Ohh…el pequeño Komba no vera a su amada. –dijo Julie en tono de broma. Que!- grito Komba y se puso muy rojo. Solo bromeo.- dijo Julie entre risas. Komba se acerco a Shun le susurro algo en el oido. Algo que puso muy rojo a shun. NO creo que pueda-el le contesto.

Komba se habia despedido y se fue. Unos momentos después aparecieron los otros secuaces de Masquerade. Chan, Klaus y julio, ellos llegaron pidiendo una pelea a Dan, Runo y Marucho. Ellos aceptaron.

CAMPO BAKUGAN ABIERTO!- todos gritaron.

* * *

Cuando regresaron de la pelea, al parecer los chicos habian ganado (cap 22), marucho tenia devuelta a preyas. Chan les habia dado información acerca de Joe. Y julie molestaba a chan con el tema del amor. Los chicos fueron de regreso al avion y empezo a dirigirse en donde se encontraba Joe.

-me alegro de tenerte de nuevo aquí preyas.- dijo marucho teniendo a preyas entre sus manos. A mi tambien marucho, pero no nos faltan personas?- pregunto preyas. Y en efecto, sakura y las demas no estaban.

Preyas, eres tu.-dijo una voz que venia del pasillo. Todos voltearon a ver quien era. SAKURA!-dijeron todos sorprendidos. Sakura estaba ahí parada pero con una imagen diferente. Que pasa?- pregunto ella. Tu…tuuu! Te ves muy linda.!-grito julie.

Sakura llevaba una boina negra en la cabeza, una blusa de tirantes pero estaba cubierta por un sueter morado (de su medida) que tenia dos bolsillos enfrente, una falda corta negra, unas zapatillas de ballet moradas con cintas que giraban entorno a las piernas de sakura y terminaban en moño y su pelo se lo habia soltado,

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, en especial los chicos. Sakura…-dijo shun en voz baja. Quien eres y que hiciste con la bestia de sakura!-grito dan apuntandandola. Eso la hizo enojar y lo saco volando con una patada a la pared.

Es ella!- dijo dan levantando el pulgar. Esa fue la ropa que te compraste?- dijo marucho aun sorprendido. Pues…no…me la dieron gratis. Asi que te devuelvo la tarjeta- respondio y le dio la tarjeta en la mano. –vaya sakura nunca pense que te verias tan linda. Tienes buen sentido para la ropa.- dijo Julie que la observaba muy de cerca. Pero desde cuando tienes tanto pelo, y era asi de largo?- pregunto Runo.

Desde hace mucho…-le contesto. Oye pero di nos como es que apenas pudiste escapar de la tienda- dijo dan acercandose. Un aura negra empezo a rodear a sakura. No quiero hablar de eso.- respondio con la cabeza baja. Pero diganme como es que …-decia señalando a preyas. Julie le empezo a explicar todo lo que paso mientras ella dormia.

Vaya…si que paso mucho mientras dormia. Bueno que bueno que estes de regreso.-dijo sakura dirigiendose a preyas. Después de eso empezaron a hablar de joe. Sakura no comprendia por que la primera vez que escuchaba de el. Julie le explico. Shun empezo a dar sus puntos de vista y luego se retiro.

Bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.-dijo dan. SI vamos de nuevo a dormir-agrego sakura. Eyy!como puede ser que te vayas a dormir si acabas de despertar.-le grito dan. …idiota.-ella murmuro. Que dijiste!- nada… Sr. Idiota- dijo sakura y salio corriendo a su habitación.

* * *

Sakura POV

Vaya causaste una gran impresión- me dijo Hina. A mi no me importaba eso. En el camino a mi habitación vi a shun afuera de su habitación. Esta vez no tenia planeado hablarle pero el se me acerco.

parece ser que estas cumpliendo tu promesa.- me dijo. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Oye dime estas bien?- le pregunte. Por que lo dices.- por lo de la mañana de ayer- le respondi. Si…estoy bien. Ahora que recuerdo hoy estaba con nosotros el chico con el cual peleaste en la torre. Su nombre era komba.- ohh, ya lo recuerdo, y que te dijo.- le dije, pero vi como Shun se ponia rojo. Pues te manda una disculpa y saludos y….-se veia nervioso.

Me acerque mas a el para ver que tenia. Umm…-se puso mas nervioso. De repente sus brazos me rodearon y me empujo hacia el. Me estaba abrazando.

Interrumpo algo-dijo una voz junto a nosotros. DAN!- grito Shun. Vaya shun nunca pense que tu… que diran los otros cuando lo sepan-dijo dan. Yo me le acerque y lo tome del brazo, al siguiente momento dan habia perdido el conocimiento. Que le hiciste?-me pregunto shun. Punto de presion. Creo que comprendio mal el momento. Eso es lo que queria darme Komba no es asi?- le dije.

El seguia un poco rojo. Si…-dijo algo nervioso. Bueno nos vemos mañana.-le dije mientras entraba a mi habitación.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación

Eso fue muy tierno, no lo crees….sakura?- me preguntaba chaos. Yo no le puse atención ya que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Lo que hizo me hizo recordar a alguien. Pero quien?

* * *

AL dia siguiente

El grupo estaba exactamente en el hospital donde chan los habia mandado. Bueno aquí estamos-dijo dan algo alegre. Ughh…-dijo sakura. Que sucede?- me pregunto chaos. Nada solo un escalofrio. Por alguna razon este lugar no me gusta- le respondio.

Los chicos entraron y fueron a la recepcion preguntando por joe, como dan estaba tan apurado por ir fue corriendo, pero como el elevador se detuvo el tambien. Pero drago salio volando. En ese momento todos se separaron incluso sakura que no sabia a donde ir.

-oigan saben donde estamos.-le pregunto sakura a su bakugan. No lo se. Por que no le preguntas a ese señor de ahí. Le respondio Hina. Ok. Sakura fue con un doctor a preguntarle pero cuando el voltio se sorprendio mucho de verla, hasta se hizo para atrás. Tu…-dijo muy nervioso. Ven conmigo- dijo muy enojado y la empezo a jalar del brazo hacia una puerta. Hey suelteme!

* * *

Sakura POV

Que le sucede! Dejeme ir!- le gritaba pero no me ponia atención. En cambio me llevo a un sotano. El me puso contra la pared y me encadeno. Pero que…quien rayos se cree para hacerme esto!. Le dije muy furiosa.

Ohh…acaso no me reconoces. Soy yo el profesor kakuzawa. Vaya si que cambiaste pero al menos te reconoci. –me dijo. Yo no lo conosco. Nunca habia escuchado de usted. Jaja…eso es lo que pense después de ese dia. Pero ahora lo recordaras todo. –me dijo mientras me ponia algo en la cabeza. Bien es hora de empezar.-me dijo y apreto un boton. De repente empece a sentir electricidad. Me estaba electrocutando. Ahhh!

Vamos acaso no lo recuerdas tu solias sentir esto hace mucho. –me decia pero no podia ponerle atención. Si no lo recuerdas, talvez necesitas a ese lugar. Acaso no lo recuerdas tu hogar el laboratorio. Me gritaba. Al escuchar "laboratorio" vi imágenes horribles de personas que estaban siendo asesinadas en un cuarto de metal. No quiero… ya basta…no quiero ir a ahí de nuevo.- dije en mi mente. Ya…basta….ya basta….YA BASTA!-empece a gritar. Pero que…-no podia creerlo, en ese momento vi la cabeza del doctor volar. Los choques pararon pero yo estaba cubierta de sangre. No...no ...NNNNNNOOOO!- empece a gritar aterrorizada. Escuche pasos venir de la escalera. Doctor que….KYAAAA!- empezo a gritar la enfermera. Por favor alguien ayuda!- empezo a gritar. Ella se dirigio hacia a mi y me empezo a quitar las esposas.

Dime estas bien. Por favor digame que le paso al doctor-me preguntaba algo nerviosa. No...no…

* * *

Vaya…entonces joe no era masquerade- dijo runo decepcionada. Si… pero tengo una pregunta desde hace rato. –dijo drago. Cual?- le pregunto dan. Donde esta sakura y las demas. Ahora que lo mencionas no lo se. Oigan que es lo que sucede ahí?- pregunto dan. Hay mucha gente asustada. Chicos no deberian estar aquí.-les dijo un guardia.

Diganos que paso?- pregunto marucho. El guardia se quedo callado. Lo siento, es confidencial. Pero deben irse.-Les contesto. Pero nuestra amiga…-dijo marucho en voz baja. Lo siento, tienen que irse- volvio a decir el guardia mientras los sacaba del pasillo.

Me pregunto, que habra pasado?- dijo gorem. No lo se, pero donde esta sakura- le siguió Dan. Sera mejor que volvamos, puede ser muy peligroso andar por aquí. Talvez ella ya regreso.- dijo alice. Esta bien- contestaron todos. Después de eso se fueron hacia el avión.

* * *

En el avión

Vaya, que dia!- dijo julie sentándose en sofá y tomando el control remoto. Si-agrego gorem. Marucho salía del corredor, se veía preocupado. Sakura no esta en su habitación…-dijo muy preocupado. AHHH!- grito julie.

Que pasa?- le pregunto runo. MIREN LAS NOTICIAS!- les decía Julie apuntado la televisión. Todos se acercaron y empezaron a escuchar.

_/en otras noticias. En un hospital local ocurrió lo que mucha gente pensaba que nunca pasaría en un lugar asi. Un doctor practicaba experimentos con sus pacientes sinsu consentimiento, y muchas de ellos al parecer murieron. No se sabe si solo experimento con ellas, aun sigue siendo un misterio Pero lo peor de todo es que hoy fue encontrado decapitado, y al parecer en ese momento estaba con una visitante._

_Al parecer la visitante no quiso hablarnos del incidente. Preguntamos a los guardias de seguridad que si tenían cámaras. Al parecer si las tenían pero no quisieron mostrárnoslo._

_Si obtenemos mas información de esto les informaremos. Eso es todo./_

No puede ser…-murmuraba julie. Podrá ser el hospital a donde…-decia drago. AHHHHH! –se oia los gritos de Kato. Todos se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y fueron corriendo al lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Kato que sucede….-le decía marucho cuando vio a sakura, quedo en shock al igual que el resto.

Pe…PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASO! POR QUE ESTAS ASI!- le grito dan muy sorprendido y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Sakura estaba cubierta de sangre. Mientras dan le seguía haciendo preguntas, los demás se le quedaban viendo muy preocupados pero en silencio.

Espera…acaso…sakura…tu eras la visitante de las noticas?-le pregunto alice. Ella no respondió. Cuando los otros escucharon eso estaban mas sorprendidos que nunca. Tu estuviste en el asesinato! Dime que paso!. Decía dan sosteniéndola de los brazos. DAN! sueltala-ordeno Shun. Pero quiero sabEEEEERRRR!- gritaba dan mientras era lanzado contra la pared. EYY..no tenias que…Kirara?-dan se había dado cuenta que el que lo había lanzado era Kirara en su segunda forma. Kirara?- dijo dan. Kirara empezó a gruñirles a todos. Que te pasa?- le pregunto dan.

Sakura se dirigió al pasillo y kirara fue tras ella. Que les sucede?- dijo dan. Que les pasa! Que te sucede a ti!-le empezó a gritar drago. De que hablas?- dijo dan molesto. Fue muy grocero de tu parte tratarla como si ella fuera una asesina! O una desconocida!- le dijo. Dan se quedo callado. Y si fuera cierto de que ella haya estado ahí. Imaginanse como debió haberse sentido-les dijo SKyress al grupo. Todos se empezaron a mirar. Soy un idiota!- dijo dan golpeándose la cara.

Tu lo has dicho.- dijeron todos.

* * *

En la habitación de sakura

/toc-toc/ puedo pasar?- pregunto una voz femenina. Quien es?- pregunto Hina. Alice, puedo pasar?. Que hacemos, la dejamos pasar…-susurro hina a chaos. Pasa- dijo sakura saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla(el pelo también). Alice entro. Dime…que quieres?- le pregunto sakura. Pues…bueno…quería saber como estas?- pregunto algo nerviosa.

No..ya en serio que quieres. –pregunto algo molesta. Esta bien…los demás quieren saber que paso. Y me dijeron a mi que viniera ya que tu sabes…ellos son mis amigos y confían en mi. Asi que…dime lo que sucedió para poder irme.- dijo alice, y estaba a punto de sentarse en una silla junto de un escritorio. Pero la silla se movio a un lado y alice cayo.

Ouchh…que paso?- dijo alice en el suelo, luego se levanto. Vete!-le dijo sakura señalando la puerta. Pero no me…-acaso piensas que te voy a decir, si solo quieres quedar bien con tus amigos busca otra forma.- le dijo sakura muy molesta. Alice se veía enfadada.

Tranquila…estas asi por que ese doctor iba a …tu sabes.- le dijo alice mostrándole una sonrisa. Mira…AHH!- alice empezó a gritar ya que parte de su capa se estaba quemando.(kirara lo hizo)

KIRARA!...-alice se callo porque kirara saco sus garras y empezó a mostrar sus dientes. Será mejor que te vayas, al menos que quieras ser el alimento de kirara.

Alice estaba asustada. Mira tus encantos y ternura no funcionaran conmigo, si piensas que te lo voy a decir solo por eso estas muy equivocada.-le dijo. P..pe..pero-tartamudeaba alice.

No te metas en los problemas de los demás…-le respondió. Alice se veía molesta y se fue, pero con lagrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Sakura POV

No puede ser, si llega asi con los otros…ya que.- pensé, mientras me ponía la pijama ( la que me dieron). Sakura, estas bien?- me pregunto hina. Si… lo estoy. No tienen por que preocuparse. –les respondi. Pero por que estas asi?- pregunto chaos. No piensen que por lo que el me estaba haciendo…o me iba hacer. Es que parecía ser que el me conocía.-les dije, pero en ese momento entro Runo y parecía enojada.

Como te atreves hacer llorar alice, después de que te viene a consolar!- empezó gritar. Sabia que iban a ser problemas- pensé. A ver quiero que te disculpes!- me ordeno. Disculparme…-le dije. En ese momento entraron los demás y entre ellos alice (llorando) que estaba en los brazos de shun.

A ver dilo!- me dijo jalándome del brazo. Eso me molesto iba a lanzarla como normalmente lo hago con dan pero kirara empezó a gruñirle y mostrarle los dientes. Esto hizo que Runo retrocediera. Tranquila..-le dije a kirara mientras le frotaba la cabeza. Los voltee a ver a todos.

Ha…para empezar no me voy a disculpar, no te dije nada malo para que te pusieras a llorar. En segunda, si les iba acontar lo que paso pero llegaron dos personas que no quiero mencionar ordenandome que les dijera.- les decía al grupo. Todos se me quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos. Y nos vas a contar- me pregunto Dan. Eso me hizo enfadar aun mas, y los otros se le quedaron viendo al oir esto. Idiota!- le dijo drago a dan.

Vamos, Sakura! Di nos! Si quieres no te disculpes pero di nos!1- me decía dan jalándome del brazo. Ya estaba harta de esto. YA ESTA BIEN! Mira no se que paso en ese momento,solo me le acerque al doctor, al verme se sorprendió. Me llevo a una habitación y me empezó a hablar de estupideces. Después de eso me empezó a dar choques eléctricos. Y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que vi su cabeza volar! ES TODO!- dije muy molesta.

Todos estaban en shock. Choques eléctricos?...su cabeza volo…Sakura en serio eso paso?-me dijo dan preocupado. Porque lo dije todo asi de golpe…-pense. Sakura estas ahí?-escuchaba alguien decir. Iba a responder cuando de repente me empezó a doler la cabeza.

_Ves, no puedes confiar en ellos. No puedes confiar en los humanos. Ya viste ese tipo te estaba lastimando, como en el pasado, si no hubiera salido…._

Entonces…tu fuiste…no…yo…-pense.

_Si…que acaso no entiendes tu me necesitas para sobrevivir en este mundo. Por eso sigue mi consejo no conies en los humanos y aca…_

SILENCIO!-empece a gritar. EEHH? Sakura estas bien?- escuche a alguien decir pero no lo podía ver. El se me empezó acercar,

_No puedes confiar en nadie, todos nos odian. Debes…_

Ya podía soportarlo, esa voz hablándome y el acercándose. Ya basta! NO QUIERO ESCUHARLOS!- y empece a golpeame con la pared. SAKURA! Escuche a mucha gente gritar. ALEJENSE! NO SE ME ACERQUEN! –mi frente de pronto empezó a sangrar. Me lleve mis manos a mi frente y cuando las volvi a ver estaban cubiertas de sangre. Luego vinieron a mi mas recuerdos pero ahora eran de ese doctor.

AHHH!

_Recuerdos_

_Mi nombre es Kakuzawa .Si que resistes al dolor. Vamos mas potencia! . eres un fenómeno! Por eso estas aquí!. Vamos por que no haces nada!- me decía el doctor Kakuzawa, entre otras cosas._

_Fin de los recuerdos._

AAHHH! YA BASTA! Seguia gritando.

* * *

Shun POV

Es como ese dia.-pense. Soltee a alice y me dirigi hacia sakura y la abrace. Tranquila, estas bien. Puedes soportarlo.- le dije. Ella empezó a calmarse. La solte y la mire, su mirada se veía perdida. Todos salgan, excepto dan y shun. –ordeno Chaos. Pero…-decia runo pero se callo ya que Kirara empezó a gruñirle otra vez. Ok- dijeron y salieron los otros.

Chaos…que le sucede a sakura?- le pregunto Dan. Bueno…no sabemos en realidad ella no nos ha dicho nada, pero creo que ha recordado algo. Ella solo se pone asi cuando recuerda algo.- le contesto. Recordar?...entonces lo que que ocurrió hace días, en el cuarto de los chicos…fue por recordar?- pregunto drago.

Si…al parecer ese doctor la conocía…pero o entendimos lo que le dijo.- dijo hina. Y que le dijo? –le pregunto Skyress. Los bakugans se quedaron callados, al parecer no querían contestar a la pregunta.

Ughh…que fue lo que paso?- escuche que alguien dijo. SAKURA!-grito dan y chaos. Ey..estas bien? Ey! Por favor, lo siento por lo de hace rato! Pero dime ESTAS BIEN! NEce…uhmm… dan no pudo terminar ya que ella le puso su mano en la boca de dan. Ya para….son muchas preguntas…

Dime estas bien?-le pregunte. Ella empezó a levantarse, se sacudió. Si…estoy bien. No tienen por que preocuparse, si me disculpan yo…-ella no pudo terminar ya que la había tomado de la mano. Por favor…di nos que te pasa?- le dije viéndola a los ojos. Ella se me quedo viendo por un rato. Esta bien…pero solo a ustedes…do….los que están aquí. Pero no le digan a nadie. –nos dijo.

Bueno ya les conte lo del hospital. Entonces seria lo que paso aquí. Pues…digamos que cuando vi la sangre en mis manos recordé quien era ese tipo. Bueno solo recordé su nombre y que el era una persona peligrosa. –nos dijo. Solo eso?- le pregunte. Ella volvió a guardar silencio, nos estaba ocultando algo. Sakura, por favor di nos que es lo que esta pasando últimamente?- le dijo hina.

Pues…-dijo en voz muy baja, luego se sento en la cama. No lo se…no lo se- respondió. Yo me sente junto a ella y sus dos bakugans estaban en mis hombros. Como que no saben?-le pregunto Chaos. Pues..es algo extraño. Dentro de mi cabeza…alguien me habla.- ella respondió. Todos nos quedamos confundidos. Es la verdad…alguien o algo dentro de mi me habla y me dice cosas que no quiero hacer. Pero en parte cosas que son reales.

Eh?- dijo dan. De que hablas? Quien es?- le pregunte. Ella es…ughh…- no pudo terminar por que en ese momento perdió el conocimiento. Sakura? Responde?. –le decía dan. Dan, no creo que responda- le dijo drago. Pero- ya será para otro dia, cuando este mas calmada.- le dije.

Esta bien- me dijo. La deje recostada en su cama, kirara se puso a un lado de ella. Vaya si que es leal, esta junto a ella y la protege en todo momento. –me dijo skyress.

Salimos de la habitación y empezamos a dirigirnos a nuestra habitación. Oye,shun. Dime crees que podría llevarme a sakura a mi casa?- me pregunto dan. A que te refieres?-le pregunte confundido. Bueno, mañana regresamos a wardington y recuerda que ella no tiene a nadie…asi que..queria saber si podía llevármela a casa. Solo para que la conosca.

La idea de dan no me agradaba mucho, no quería que se la llevara. Pero en parte era buena idea. Esta bien, mañana le diremos.

* * *

**Yuki: aquí lo dejo…vaya una semana haciendo esto… soy una floja. **

**Alice: dime por que soy la mala de la historia. No que te gustaba mucho la pareja de shunxalice**

**Yuki: cierto…pero yo dije que me gusta la pareja no que me gustaban los personajes que la formaban…sin ofender Shun. No es para ti el comentario.**

**Shun: …**

**Yuki: además es mi historia, y yo quiero que seas la mala y haci se queda! Bueno pronto o cuando pueda subiré el siguiente capitulo. BYE!**


	17. Viejos amigos

**Yuki:ha…ya no tengo ideas para esta historia…pero tengo que terminarla. Asi que…este es el capitulo…12…13. Ya no recuerdo.**

**Chaos: recuerden que ella no es la creadora de bakugan. Solo de sakura, hina y yo.**

**Yuki: COMEN….ahi tienen la historia! .***

**Chaos y Hina:…..**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.(cap 23)

Ehhh?- dijo sakura a dan. Como escuchaste, hoy iras a mi casa!- dijo muy alegre. ….y cuando dije que quería ir.-ella le dijo. Anoche lo decidi, iras a mi casa.-le respondió. Los demás no mas estaban escuchando de lejos y esperando a ver la reacción de sakura. (otra razón por la cual estaban lejos era porque no querían salir lastimados)

Ella solo se quedo ahí callada, pero al momento siguiente parecía estar deprimida. (nube negra sobre ella). Vaya…que humillante…de una persona pase a ser una gato callejero que lo sacaron de la calle.- dijo muy deprimida.

Pobre…-dijo chaos. Porque eres tan cruel Danma-kun.-dijo sakura con los ojos húmedos y se puso las manos en su cara. Dan se quedo pasmado al verla asi. Espera…yo..no dije eso….lo siento.-dijo muy nervioso. Dan…tuu…caíste!- respondió ella muy calmada.

Los chicos de lejos se quedaron sorprendidos y otras estaban riendo. Pero que!- dijo el algo enojado. Lo siento…es que….es tan divertido hacerte sentir mal…y no pude resisitirlo.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Tu! Pero como es que!-le decía. Como le hice para verme asi, pues las mujeres pueden contralar mas sus emociones y acciones.-ella le contesto.

Eres una…!-dijo dan muy tranquilo!-dijo runo sosteniéndolo. Si dan!...pero debo admitir…esa si que fue buena! Sakura-chan! Vamos chocala!-dijo julie muy alegre. Sakura se le quedo viendo a julie, esto puso nerviosa a julie. Pero ella lo hizo, choco su mano con la de julie, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que hizo. Bueno supongo que tendre que empacar…te veo luego dan.-ella dijo y se fue hacia su habitación.

Huuh…ella…-se decía julie. Creo que ya le empezaron a agradar.- dijo tigrera. Tu…crees?- dijo runo.

* * *

Momentos después.

Sakura POV

Bueno. Aquí es!-me dijo dan, estábamos volando bajo por encima de una casa.(la compuerta de atrás estaba abierta). Y como vamos a bajar?-le pregunte. Saltando!-me respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ….esta bien- le respondi acercandome mas al borde. Oye!...no era una….espera!-me decía pero ya era muy tarde ya había saltado. solo pasaron unos segundos para que llegara al suelo. Caída perfecta!-dijo chaos que estaba en mi bolso. Vamos Kirara!-le grite a kirara que aun seguía en el avión. Vi como ella se lanzaba de el y me avente para atraparla.

Te tengo!-dije de forma muy alegre. Luego vi a dan bajar por una cuerda y cuando toco el suelo se dirigió hacia a mi. Acaso no entiendes cuando alguien dice una broma.-me dijo. Nop-le dije muy calmada.

Después de eso me presento a sus padres y me invito a pasar. Dan se fue a su cuarto y me dejo sola en la sala. Su padre ya se había ido y su madre estaba….retorciendose en el piso…no entendía a la familia de dan. De repente la señora se levanto rápidamente de donde estaba y parecía estar alarmada.

-ayy…no puede ser como se me pudo haber olvidado!- se decía a si misma. Pasa algo?-le pregunte estaba algo curiosa. Es que prometi ir con la mama de runo a ayudarla en algo y voy tarde! Pero tengo que hacer la comida y lo que tengo que hacer me va a llevar tiempo. Y mi esposo llegara y dan –me decía pero le tape la boca con mis manos. Tranquila…y mas despacio….yo hare la comida. Ahora vayase a su asunto.-le dije. En serio, pero eres nuestra invitada.

Descuide, yo lo hare.-le volvi a decir. Ok, puedes usar todo lo que este en la cocina…y la madre de runo vendrá asi que podrías hacer comida para 5, esta bien.-me dijo. Yo le dije que si. Después de eso, ella salió.

Bueno…tengo trabajo que hacer.- después que dije eso, me dirigi a la cocina y empece a sacar cosas. Prendi la estufa y el horno. Ya tenia en mente lo que iba a hacer, después de eso empece.

* * *

Una hora después

Dan POV

/sniff-sniff/ vaya… algo huele delicioso-dije mientras bajaba la escalera. En serio?- me pregunto drago. Fui rápido a la cocina para ver que había preparado mi mama. Oye mama! Dime que…ohhh…no puede ser!- dije asombrado al ver la mesa de la cocina con muchos platillos. Se me hacia agua la boca. Pero me quede mas asombrado al ver a sakura con una mandil rosado (el de mi mama).

Ohh…dan…no te escuche entrar.-me dijo con una voz muy dulce. Yo estaba sorprendido, pero no por lo que estaba usando. La razón era que se veía…linda, talvez era que ya se vestia mas femenina y no lo había notado. Me sentía extraño, no podía hablarle. Dan?...te sucede algo-me pregunto y se me fue acercando. Yo me sonroje mucho.

Te ves algo rojo…no tendras fiebre…-me dije mientras me tocaba mi frente. Hiiii!que rayos te paso?- le dije muy sorprendido. A que te refieres?- ella me pregunto. Hace tiempo casi ni me hablabas, y ahora actuas asi de gentil y linda!. –le conteste. Ella se veía enojada, reo que la molesto un poco. No me golpees!- le dije cubriéndome la cabeza, pero no paso nada.

No te preocupes, no te voy a golpear. –ella me dijo. Ehh?- dijeron los bakugans y yo. Pero por que?- le pregunto chaos. Porque…ya no quiero que me vean como una chica agresiva.-le contesto. Asi que dan…yo…yo… lo siento por como te trate…-me dijo algo avergonzada. Es..esta bien…después de todo yo siempre hago que la gente reaccione mal contra mi, debo admitir que soy algo molesto. Ella se me quedo viendo sorprendida, al igual que drago. Dan! Que acabas de decir!-me dijo drago. Ehh…espera..dije que soy molesto…pero yo siempre lo niego…por que estoy siedo tan abierto con ella…si apenas la conozco.- pensé. Creo…que la verdad.-dije algo triste. Por que me había dado cuenta que era cierto, he molestado muchos a mis amigos por lo que quiero y eso los ha lastimado, y mucho.

Dan…tu no eres molesto.-pude escuchar a sakura decir. Ehh?-dijimos otra vez todos los de la habitación. Lo que escuchaste…tu no eres molesto….bueno lo primero que pensé de ti es que eras molesto y por eso no te hablaba pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocada. –me dijo. Sakura…-murmure. Aunque a veces actuas como un tonto… pero puedo ver que eres una persona divertida, alegre y que siempre tratas de que todos estén bien y felices. Asi que no pienses que eres molesto…esta bien?-me dijo.

Estaba muy sorprendido, nunca pensé que ella pensara eso de mi. Estaba feliz. Ok-le conteste. Bueno..ahora ayudame con todo esto.- me dijo señalando todos los platos. Que? Por que yo!-le pregunte. Porque eres el único que esta en la casa, y porque ya me canse.- me dijo. Entonces…todo lo que me dijiste era mentira!...ouhhh!. grite porque ella me había golpeado en la cabeza. No que ya no me ibas a golpear!- le dije. Esta vez si te lo merecías… yo no te he mentido nada…..-me dijo. Lo siento-le respondi. Bueno…entonces te ayudamos, kirara y yo, ustedes quédense aquí. –le dijo a los bakugans. Kirara se transformo es su segunda forma y sakura le empezó a poner unos platos en su espalda.

Vamos que esperas, hay que tener todo listo para cuando tu mama llegue.- me dijo de forma dulce. Esta bien.- le respondi y fui tras ella.

* * *

Drago POV

Pero…que le ocurrió a dan…- me dije. Hehehe…-vi que hina estaba riendo. Que te pasa hiragana?- le pregunte. Oye…ya las dije que me llamen Hina.- me respondió. Ohh…lo siento. Pero dime que ocurre?-le pregunte. Es que…digamos que sakura tiene algo…-me contesto. Algo?- pregunte muy confundido. A ver drago… cuando estas cerca de ella no sientes algo extraño…-me pregunto chaos. Ahora que lo pienso…siento algo…pero es algo lindo…me siento seguro.- le respondi. Pues es eso.

DAN! Vaya sakura hiciste todo esto!muchas gracias. –oia a la mama de dan felicitarla al igual que los otros adultos. Después de eso empezaron a comer, parecían estar felices…pero esta vez era diferente. Ellos estaban aun mas felices.

Ahora entiendes, no?- me pregunto chaos. Yo aun seguía confundido. Haa…la cosa es que cualquier persona que se encuentre cerca de ella, se siente segura y deja salir sus verdaderos emociones.- me dijo hina. En…serio?- les pregunte. Si…como ya viste con dan….y la primera vez que dormimos en ese avión. Lo que paso en el cuarto de shun.-me dijo chaos. Ohh…si…skyress me conto.-les dije. Volvi a ver a la mesa y todos estaban riendo a excepción de sakura.

Oigan…díganme porque ella no muestra como es realmente, porque actuo fríamente cuando la conocimos.-les pregunte. Pues…digamos que alguien la lastimo mucho y desde entonces ya no le gusta relacionarse con la gente y mostrar quien es realmente. Dijo chaos. Pero…gracias a ustedes ella ha estado cambiando…ahora sonríe mas que antes.-dijo hina. Sonríe? Cuando?- pensé. Antes ni siquiera nos mostraba una sonrisa sincera y ahora si. Ella esta volviendo a ser como era antes.- dijo hina. Antes?- le pregunte. Hina se quedo callada y no me contesto por un rato. Umm…olvida lo que dije.- fue lo único que me dijo.

Pe…-no pude terminar la frase porque dan me había con sus manos. Bueno…es hora irnos-me dijo. Vi como chaos y hina se subían al lomo de kirara(ya en su forma normal) y ella se subia a los hombros de sakura. Bueno luego nos vemos!- dijo dan a sakura y salimos de la casa.

Lo que me preocupaba era a que se refería Hina a "antes", todo es muy extraño.

* * *

Sakura POV

Dan me había dicho que iba ir con los otros a pasar el rato. Me dijo que me acomodara y que me diera un baño. Y eso fue lo que hice. Paso un buen rato, Sali del baño y me empece a cambiar pero esta vez me puse algo diferente, pero solo en colores. Me puse una boina blanca, una blusa de tirantes blanca pero como mi otro traje lo cubre un sueter azul cielo, un falda blanca, unas zapatos que parecían de ballet (azul cielo) pero esta vez no tenían lazos. Esta vez me puse unos calentadores del mismo color del zapato. (este es el traje 2)

Baje a la sala y vi a la mama de dan…aun retorciéndose. Me le acerque y le pregunte que hacia, ella me dijo que yoga, no le entendí al principio pero me fue explicando. Ohh…mmmm….quisiera saber algo…no sabe hacia donde se fue dan?- le pregunte. Ella me dijo que iba ir al parque y luego al restaurante de runo. Pero yo no sabia donde estaban esos lugares. Ella me dio un mapa y me marco los lugares. –si te pierdes…solo pregunta.-me dijo de forma muy alegre y regreso a lo que estaba haciendo. Sali de la casa y empece a caminar.

Pero…como rayos se leen estas cosas?- me dije a mi misma. Mire a todos lados y me di cuenta de algo. Estamos perdidas, no es asi?- me pregunto chaos. Si..-le respondi. Me lo imagine…- dijo algo irritada. Descuida, recuerda que yo tengo mi método para encontrar las cosas.-le dije. Cierto.-me dijo ya tranquila. Cerre mis ojos y empece a escuchar los sonidos que hacia el viento. Es por alla!- les dije.

Después de que empece a seguir mi "instinto" llegue a un restaurante. Vi a la señora que había ido a la casa de dan hace rato. Fui hacia ella y le pregunte si había visto a los chicos. Ohh…hablas de runo y de dan?...lo siento pero hace rato se fueron a caminar.-me dijo. No puede ser… a donde se habran ido.-me dije a mi misma. Pero…tal vez vayan al parque.-me dijo.

Ummm…puede decirme donde esta…-le pregunte. Pero tu tienes un mapa- me dijo. Si `pero…no se leerlo. Le respondi algo avergonzada. Después de oir esto me empezó a explicar como se leia. Ohh…ya entiendo…y no esta muy lejos de aquí!-dije asombrada al ver lo útil que eran los mapas. Me alegro que te haya podido ayudar…oye sakura…quería saber si alguna vez quisieras venir a ayudarnos aquí?- me dijo. Yo no entendía. Es que tu comida estuvo deliciosa, y puedo sentir que si nos vienes ayudar atraerías muchos clientes!- me dije mostrándome una sonrisa. No sabia que decir, me sentía extraña. Pues…esta bien pero en otra ocasión…esta bien.-le respondi. Claro…luego nos vemos-me dijo abriéndome la puerta.

Sali corriendo del restaurante. Sakura, estas bien?- me pregunto chaos. Yo me pare y empece a caminar normal. Es que…se siente extraño estar con los familiares de otras personas.-le respondi. Ella solo se me quedo viendo. Debe sentirse bien…tener familia, no lo creen?- les dije. Sakura...-murmuro hina.

Paso un rato hasta que vi a dan,runo y alice en el parque. Al parecer estaban habían terminado una pelea. Cuando llegue el primero de darse fue dan. SAKURA! Llegaste!- me dije abrazandome. Runo y alice se nos quedaron viendo sorprendidas y runo me obsevaba con ira. Creo que estoy….-no pude terminar porque reconoci a las personas con las cuales dan había peleado. Nene? Shuji? Akira? –dije zafándome de los brazos de dan. SAKURA!- dijeron ellos, corrieron hacia a mi y se me dieron un abrazo grupal, pero como eran muchos caimos al piso.

Sakura! No puede ser que seas tu!- me dijo nene. Te extrañamos!- me dijeron akira y shuji. Yo también…pero..dejenme respirar.- dije en voz baja. Miii….-maullo kirara que estaba detrás de mi. Kirara!- gritaron akira y shuji, fueron tras ella para abrazarla en excepción de Nene.

Sakura…tu los conoces?- me pregunto dan. Pues si…ella fue mi primera oponente y la que me enseño todo lo que se acerca de bakugan.- le conteste. QUEE!-dijeron los otros. Creo que no me creen.

Les empece a contar como es que la conoci y acerca de la batalla. Que! Ganaste tu primera batalla bakugan! Eso si que es sorprendente!. –me dijo dan. Vi a nene y algo tramaba. De repente sentí como unas pequeñas manos tomaban mi pecho y los empezaban a mover. KYAAA!- empece a gritar avergonzada. Ohh…- los chicos se pusieron rojos al ver lo que hacia nene. Cuando me solto, me aleje de ella y cai sobre mis rodillas. Vaya…ya estas usando ropa femenina...pero como puede ser…han crecido!-dijo señalando mi pecho. Ahora si estaba molesta.

* * *

Runo POV

Esta muerta…-pense. Oye, nene yo te aconsejaría que corrieras. –le shuji a su hermana. Y luego vimos como nene salía corriendo y tras ella iba sakura. Haa…como la primera vez,no?- dijo akira a shuji. Eh?-dije yo. Ellos nos explicaron como les dije nene que se conocieron ellas dos. Al parecer ella también la confundió con un chico. Y nene hizo lo mismo que acababa de hacer hace unos momentos. Luego vi como nene regresaba con sakura, parecía asustada.

Te prometo no volverlo hacer.- dijo nene. sakura se veía molesta, pero como no culparla. Si a mi me hubieran hecho eso…la habría matado.-pense. Vamos no te enojes! por que no pasamos un rato juntas! Si…no les molesta- dijo nene volteándonos a ver. No me molestaba pero por alguna razón no quería que se fuera. Claro que no…pueden llevársela!- dijo alice en tono muy alegre. Eso se me hizo muy raro. SI!.- dijeron los hermanos, shuji tomo de la mano a sakura y empezo a correr junto a sus hermanos, sakura iba volando. Kirara iba en el hombro de Akira. En serio es tan liviana- pensé, voltee a ver a alice y tenia una risa de satisfacción. Parecía estar feliz de que se fuera.

* * *

Paso un buen rato y regresaron con marucho, al parecer julie y shun habían peleado. Pero todos estábamos contentos. Y al parecer teníamos de visita al abuelo de shun.

Oigan...donde esta sakura?-pregunto marucho. Sakura…hablas de la chica que estuvo hace tiempo en mi casa?- nos pregunto el abuelo de shun. Si es ella- le respodio shun. Bueno..ella esta con unos amigos.- le dijo runo. Amigos?-dijeron shun,julie y marucho. Ahora que recuerdo hay que ir por ella. Dijo runo. Pero por que?- dijo alice alarmada.

Pues…recuerda que es su primera vez aquí, no quieres que se pierda…o si?- le dijo runo. No…claro que no…-respondio alice nerviosa. Todos se dirigieron a la limusina de marucho y le dijeron al chofer que los llevara al parque. Runo les conto lo que paso en el parque después del duelo. Ellos estaban sorprendidos con lo que escucharon.

Bueno, ya llegamos!- dijo dan. Chicos yo me quedare en el auto.-dijo julie. Estoy algo cansada por lo de hoy. –nos dijo. Esta bien, ahora a buscarla. Los demás empezamos a buscar incluyendo al abuelo de shun.

Ya la encontré- dijo el abuelo. Todos fuimos con el y nos señalo la fuente. Todos vieron a Sakura hacer algo que no hace mucho todos los días, y eso era…reir. El grupo estaba algo lejos pero podían escuchar su platica.

* * *

Sakura POV

No… ser…jajaja-decia en medio de risas. Cuando deje de reir me di cuenta que las expresiones de los chicos era diferente. Que les sucede?- les pregunte. Nada…solo que…me da mucha alegría que seas feliz.-me dijo nene. ehh?- dije algo confundida. Es que…antes…eras algo fría y te sentíamos muy distante.- me dijo shuji. Pero ahora… eres diferente….ya no eres tan fría como antes. Y se siente muy bien pasar el tiempo contigo.- le siguió akira.

Eh?-dije mientras mi cara se ponía roja pero muy roja. Miren! Se sonrojo! Que linda!- dijo nene. ehhh?...yo..no… YO NO ME SONROJE!- dije muy apenada y nerviosa. Ehh?por que actuo asi!- pensé. Tengo que hacer algo para tranquilizarme.-me dije a mi misma. En ese momento escuche un pájaro pasar, eso llamo mucho mi atención. Pero por que?.

Me fui dirigiendo al árbol donde se para el pájaro, era un pájaro blanco y pequeño. _Se que algún dia seremos libres…e iremos hacia donde nuestras alas nos lleven…no es asi, one-chan?_- escuche la voz de una chica en mi mente.-quien es?-pense. levante mi mano hacia el pájaro y el bajo hacia mi mano. Lo acerque a mi rostro y lo vi detenidamente.

Sakura…estas bien?- escuche a alguien decir. Pero no reconocia a la persona que me hablaba. Luego de eso el pájaro parecía hacerme ceñas, yo no comprendía. El pájaro alzo vuelo pero andaba volando bajo. Vi que el se detuvo y me volvió a hacer ceñas. Quiere que lo siga…-pense. luego de eso vi como otra vez se alejaba.

ESPERA!-le grite al pájaro y me eche a correr tras el.

SAKURA!-grito nene que fue tras ella. NENE!- gritaron sus hermanos y fueron tras ella. HEYYY!- grito el resto del grupo que estaba detrás de unos arbustos (escucharon toda la platica) y fueron tras de ellos.

* * *

**Yuki: si una persecución! Bueno aquí lo voy a dejar ya que se esta pasando mi limite. Haa..pero debo admitir que sakura fue una ternura en este capitulo. No es asi…..sakura…-chan)**

**Sakura: ***mirada asesina***. Dijiste que no lo ibas a volver a hacer.**

**Yuki: DIABLOS! NO OTRA VEZ! COORRAAAN!**

**Sakura: bueno pronto subirá el próximo capitulo, nos vemos! VENN AQUIII!**


	18. mi mejor amiga

**Yuki: bien sigamos! Tengo poco tiempo ya que mi misa de graduación ya viene! Y ahorita ya tengo otra vez ideas!**

**Hina: que paso con sakura?**

**Yuki: use mi arma secreta **

**Hina: le diste takoyaki…no es asi?**

**Yuki: si pero eso no importa! Ahora…a leer. -.-**

**Hina:….. te sucede algo?**

* * *

Sakura POV

Yo seguía corriendo tras el pájaro blanco, pero porque no comprendía mis acciones. Luego vi como se posaba en un extraño árbol. Era rosado y tenia muchas flores.

Que…bello.-dije. En ese momento muchas imágenes pasar por mi mente, eran demasiadas no las podía ver con claridad. Fueron desapareciendo una por una, hasta que dejaron la imagen de una chica. Podía oírla, me estaba hablando

_Recuerdos_

_Ne…one-chan! Te hice una canción se que te va a gustar.- me decía una chica que tenia el pelo corto y de color morado. Por favor escuchala!_

En mi mente vi la letra de la canción, era muy bonita…yo…la empece a cantar junto a la chica de mis recuerdos (_para que entiendan ella empezó a cantar justamente cuando la chica de sus recuerdos le empezó a cantar)._

_**Un jardín primaveral  
Suelta sus pétalos bajo el sol**_

Ella esta cantando…-dijo nene al verla. Los otros llegaron tras de ella.  
_**Dentro de mi corazón  
Magicamente surgió una luz.**_

Que lindo…-dijo runo. Si…dijo tigrera.  
_**Si la lluvia ha de caer  
Incluso cuando durmiendo esté  
Buscaré paz interior  
Luz entre nubes de algodón.**_

De repente el árbol empezó a brillar y solto muchos petalos que rodearon a sakura. Y unas flores empezaron a abrirse.

**Una canción, de afable voz  
De lejos, de lejos aquí me guió  
**_**Como si riera, o si cantara  
Resuena, el viento, su voz.**_

Que es lo que esta pasando?-dijo muy asombrado el abuelo de pájaro que la había guiado bajo del árbol y se puso en el suelo.

_**Venturas y dolor sin fin  
Me aferro, a ellos para proseguir.  
Tu mano sostengo, y sin lamento  
Se unen, brindando, calor**_

_Continuación de los recuerdos_

_..one chan. Te gusto!- me dijo la chica. Me vi a mi misma caminar hacia ella y escuche muy bien lo que le dije. Es una canción muy bonita…N_

_Fin de los recuerdos._

Nana….-dije en voz baja. Cai sobre mis rodillas y mire al pájaro. Nana…nana…- empece a murmurar. Sakura…que sucede? –escuche a alguien decir. Voltee a ver quien era. Era chaos. Nana…nana.-le empece a decir. Quieres decir nene?- ella me dijo. No…nana…ella…quien es?- le pregunte.

Ella se quedo callada, no me quiso responder. Tu…sabes quien es verdad? Verdad!- le dije tomandola entre mis manos. Ella no respondió. Sakura tranquila!me ordeno hina. COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!por favor se los ruego díganme, quien es ella! Por que cuando pienso en ella…DUELE TANTO! Díganme quien era ella para mi!-les reclame.

Ellas se quedaron calladas. No lo soporto…-pense. _quieres que te ayude…-_escuche una voz decir. otra vez tu….no quiero escucharte!.-le dije en mi mente. _Te ayudare aunque no quieras….porque no tratas de recordarla por el nombre : "experimento 7"-_me dijo. De que….-pense.

Pensé por un rato el nombre de experimento 7, y me sentí muy triste y sentía mucho dolor en mi corazón. SAKURA!- oia gritar a chaos. En ese momento me di cuenta que estaban saliendo unas lagrimas de mi ojo derecho pero no eran lagrimas normales. Están eran rojas…era sangre.

Pero que…-pense. luego sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi. Mire a ver quien era. Era el anciano que vi hace tiempo en la casa de shun. Saco un pañuelo de su bosillo y me empezó a quitar la sangre de mi rostro. Parece que has sufrido mucho, no es asi.- me dijo una forma muy dulce.

Porque…porque son tan buenos conmigo…-empece a murmurar, el me logro escuchar. Yo…no soy lo que piensan….yo…-trataba de decirles la verdad pero empezaron a salir mas lagrimas de sangre y mi cabeza dolia mas. Puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza, no quería que me vieran. Tranquila…tu eres como los demás…no tienes porque preocuparte.-me dije mientras me frotaba la cabeza.

Yo….-sakura no pudo terminar ya que había perdido el conocimiento (de nuevo -.-). Los chicos se acercaron a ella y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver las lagrimas rojas. Acaso…eso… es sangre?-dijo runo muy asustada. No puede ser…-dijo marucho.

* * *

Ella…recordó…-dijo Chaos en voz muy baja a Hina. Si pero…como es que…-le decía Hina. Drago las alcanzo a escucharlas. COMO QUE ELLA HA RECORDADO! DIGANOS QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO!- les reclamo drago. Ellas no contestaron. Tenemos mucho de que hablar, pero primero hay que llevarla a otro lugar. –dijo Shun mientras la levantaba en sus brazos.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la limusina a excepción de nene y sus hermanos. Según ellos tenían que irse, pero que les avisaran por los bakupods cuando se encontrara bien. Los chicos se dirigieron a la casa de dan. Cuando la mama de dan vio Sakura inconsciente se puso histérica, dan la tranquilizo mientras Shun la dejaba en el cuarto de dan. Shun bajo y se unió a los otros que estaban sentados en la sala mirando a los dos bakugans de Sakura.

A ver quiero saber que es lo que no nos quieren decir?- les dijo drago algo enojado. Ellas no hablaron por un rato hasta que chaos hablo. No tenemos por que decirte algo que no te incumbe!-le dijo chaos. Chicas! Por favor entiéndanos estamos preocupados! Y queremos saber lo que pasa para poder ayudarlas-les dijo preyas. Ustedes no pueden ayudarnos!- dijo chaos algo irritada.

La mama de dan parecía enojada. Ya basta! No se que pasa pero quiero saber que es lo que pasa! Dan! A quien le estas hablando! Y que es lo que pasa con esa chica!- dijo la mama muy enojada. (ella no puede escuchar a los bakugans, no mas el abuelo de Shun). Será mejor que hablemos a sus padres o un hospital para que la chequen- dijo la mama de dan acercándose al teléfono.

Kirara salto del lugar de donde estaba y se transformo en su segunda forma. GRRRr…..-empezo a gruñirle a la mama de dan para que no se acercara al teléfono. PERO QUE!- dijo el abuelo y la mama. KIrara! Tranquila!-le dijo dan acercándose a ella pero kirara empezó a gruñir mas. Dan, creo que eso es una mala idea.-le dijo runo. Mama…tu no puedes llamar a sus padres por que….-murmuraba dan a su madre.

Ella nunca los ha conocido- dijo hina. QUEE! Como que nunca los ha conocido!-grito dan. HINA!- le dijo chaos enfadada. Que…?-dijo la mama en un tono muy triste.

Kirara dejo de gruñir y volteo a ver hacia arriba. Kirara…que sucede?-le pregunto preyas. Ella se hecho a correr por las escaleras y fue directamente al cuarto de dan.

KIRARA!- gritaron el resto del grupo que iba tras ella.

* * *

Shun POV

Que es lo que le pasa?- me dijo skyress. No lo se…pero creo que es algo malo.-le conteste. Cuando llegamos a la habitación nos dimos cuenta que Sakura ya no estaba y que la ventana estaba abierta. Kirara estaba muy inquieta. Pero que paso?- dijo julie. KIRARA! Espera!-le grite a kirara ya que parecía que iba a saltar por la ventana. Corri hacia ella y me avente sobre su lomo.

Al siguiente momento sentí el viento sobre mi rostro. Abri mis ojos y me di cuenta que estábamos volando. No puede ser…en verdad…tu puedes volar!- le dije a kirara.

SHUN!-me gritaba mi abuelo. ESTA VOLANDO!- grito dan. Creo…que haci será mas fácil buscarla…Vamos, KIRARA!- le ordena a kirara. Ella siguió mis ordenes empezamos a volar lejos de la casa de dan.

* * *

Todos hay que seguirlos!-dijo dan señalando a Shun que se iba alejando. SII!- los otros respondieron. Runo tomo a chaos y hina. Esperen! Grito la mama de dan.

Esto es malo.-dijo hina. De que hablas?- le pregunto runo. Talvez ella aun este en estado de trance.-le respondió. HINA!- le grito chaos. Lo siento pero tenemos que detenerla antes de que lastime a Shun!- dijo chaos. A que te refieres?- le pregunto dan confundido. Bueno…digamos que Sakura es muy peligrosa cuando esta dormida o en trance….digamos que se pondría igual de violenta como cuando nos conocieron en Australia.-dijo hina en tono de broma.

Eso causo un gran silencio. SHUN!- empezó a correr dan a todo lo que podía.

* * *

Shun POV

Donde estará?- le dije a skyress. No lo se- ella me contesto. Pero luego me di cuenta que no era el único preocupado, kirara estaba igual que yo. Tranquila…la vamos a encontrar- le dije frontandole la cabeza. Ella parecía tranquilizarse pero solo un poco. Mira hacia abajo y me di cuenta de algo. Ahí esta!- le dije a kirara. Ella empezó a descender, cuando tocamos el piso fuimos corriendo hacia ella.

Saku…-no pude termianar porque kirara me había detenido y empezó a gruñirle a Sakura. Que sucede?- le pregunte. Shun…algo anda mal con Sakura-me dijo skyress. Cuando la escuche decir esto, voltee a ver a Sakura y su rostro era diferente. Se veía mas frio de los usual ,sus ojos eran rojos y tenia una risa macabra en su rostro. Pero..QUEE!-grite ya que kirara me había mandado a volar. Me golpee la espalda con un árbol.

Cuando abri mis ojos i a kirara y Sakura pelear. Pero esta vez si estaban peleando. Kirara le lanzaba bolas de fuego pero esta vez eran mas grandes. Sakura esquivaba cada una. Vi como ella la pateo y la saco volar. Kirara se recupero rápido y empezó a volar. No…creo que ella la alcance.- le dije a skyress. Sakura empezó a correr, salto a un árbol y se dio impulso de el. Alcanzo a kirara y la golpeo, kirara cayo al suelo. No puede ser…-dijo skyress.

Ella iba caminando hacia ella parecía que quería seguir. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Sakura! Detente! Que es lo que te pasa!- le dije interponiéndome entre ella y kirara. Grrr…empezó a gruñir kirara. Tu…otra vez.-escuche que ella me dijo. Acaso no te has dado cuenta…yo no soy la Sakura que tu conoces.-me dijo.

Que?- dije confundido. Shun!-escuchaba a lo lejos. Vaya …creo hoy terminate con ellos también…que tristeza no lo crees.-me dijo mostrándome una risa malévola. Quien eres?-le pregunte.

Yo soy la otra…-me decía pero ella no pudo terminar por que kirara se le avento encima. Quitate de encima! Estúpido gato!-ella le decía.

* * *

Miren ahí esta Shun!-dijo julie. SHUN!- gritaba alice preocupada. No puede ser!- dijo Hina. Ha despertado!- dijo chaos. Que?- dijeron dan y drago. HINA!- grito chaos. Si!- ella respondió. Al siguiente momento empezaron a brillar y fueron directamente hasta donde estaba Sakura. Lo siguiente que vieron fue a chaos y hina en su forma normal. Pero que!- grito la mama de dan y se desmayo.

Regrese al lugar de donde vienes!-le dijo chaos a "Sakura" (la rodearon, y kirara seguía encima de ella). Que no ves que ella no te necesita!-le grito hina. Están equivocadas…ella me necesita…ella sufrirá mucho si sigue asi!-la "otra" dijo. Cállate!-le ordeno chaos mostrándole las garras. En serio vas a lastimarme…después de todo este es "su" cuerpo.-dijo riendo. Chaos se tranquilizo. Esta bien me ire….esa maldita gata me debilito. Pero recuerden, ella recobrara su memoria algún dia! Sabra todo y sobre ustedes! volveré! Y cuando eso suceda ella estará de mi lado!

Silencio!- dijo hina. Y una cosa mas…cuando sepa ella que le han estado mintiendo me pregunto…como reaccionara.- ella dijo mientras sonreía. Tu!-grito chaos. Adiós!- fue lo ultimo que dijo, después de eso los ojos de Sakura volvieran a su color normal.

Ehh…kirara…porque estas encima de mi…PORQUE USTEDES ESTAN DE ESE TAMAÑO?-pregunto muy sorprendida. Sakura….VOLVISTE!- dijeron los dos bakugans y se aventaron contra ella. Ugghhh! No respiro….chicas quítense…recuerden que ya nos son pequeñas ninguna de las…ughhh.-hubo un largo silencio en ese momento. AHH! SAKURA!-gritaron las dos.

Ha…las engañe!- ella dijo. Tu!-dijo chaos enojada. Sakura!- gritaron los chicos. Eyy! Que rayos te paso ahí!- le pregunto Dan. De que hablas?-ella le pregunto confundida. Acaso no lo recuerdas…-el le dijo. Ella se veía confundida. No recuerdo nada…solo que estaba en el parque con nene.

* * *

Shun POV

Pero como es que?-pense. Kirara! Llevate a Sakura a la casa de dan!- le ordeno chaos a kirara. Kirara tomo a Sakura del cuello y la avento a su lomo. Eyy! Esperaaa!-fue muy tarde, kirara ya había alzado el vuelo.

Vimos como se alejaban. Chaos, hiragana! Quiero que me digan quien era ella!- les pregunte. A que te refieres, esa era sakura?-le pregunto alice. Ellas ya saben a lo que me refiero, parecía que ya la conocen!- dije volteándolas a ver.(estaban en una roca). Al principio no me contestaron pero luego chaos avanzo un poco sobre la roca.

Pues…ella es la otra personalidad de Sakura.- nos dijo. Eh?- respondimos todos. No creo que lo comprendan.-ella nos dijo. Pues explicate bien.-yo le dije. La cosa es que…ella desarrollo otra persona dentro de ella. Pero ese ser…es demasiado agresivo y violento.-nos dijo chaos.

Pero…porque desarrollo algo asi?- le pregunto julie. Pues…digamos que ella sufria muchas burlas y abusos de otros chicos. Ellos la maltrataban…ellos la golpeaban.-nos dijo hina. No puede ser…-dijo skyress. Es por eso que ella actua asi con la gente…porque tiene miedo de que vuelva a pasar.-nos dijo hina. Pero…nosotros no le haríamos eso…somos sus amigos- dijo dan.

Que…-alice pensó. Y eso que…los otros chicos también eran sus amigos. Y ellos la traicionaron. Eso os incomodo un poco. Pero…esa personalidad…ella sabe de la "otra"-les pregunte. No…ella no lo sabe. Cada vez que la "Otra" sale la mente se queda en blanco. Y no recuerda nada de lo que hizo la "Otra".- me contesto hina.

Pero no se preocupen…ella no sale mucho. Solo cuando Sakura se encuentra en peligro, o este enojada….o como hace rato. –nos dijo chaos. Pero…decía marucho. Lo que dice es cierto. Pero no se preocupen…ella no ataca al menos de que tenga una razón.-nos dijo hina.

Asi…que yo les aconsejo que no la hagan enfadar o la lastimen, al menos de que quieran ir al hospital.- nos dijo chaos. Ok-dijimos todos nerviosos. Regresamos a la limusina y dejamos a dan y a su mama en su casa. Están seguros que no quieren que nos llevemos a Sakura a mi casa- les pregunto marucho dentro del carro.

No se si ella quiera…le ire a preguntar- le contesto dan y fue corriendo hacia arriba.

* * *

Dan POV

Ey! Sakura estas…dormida?- dije al ver a Sakura dormida con kirara en el suelo. Creo que no va a querer.-le dije a drago. Me dirigi a la ventana de mi cuarto y le dije a mi mama desde la ventana que ya se había dormido.

Cuando escucharon esto vi como los chicos se iban en la limusina. Bueno..creo que es hora de dormir.- dije- me fui al baño para cambiarme y cuando regrese me fui dirigiéndome a mi cama. Pero me detuve a observar a mis compañeras de cuarto. Que te sucede?-me pregunto drago. Pues me quede pensando en lo que dijo chaos.-le respondi. En que?-el me dijo. En que ella nunca a conocido a sus padres y que la hayan maltratado sus antiguos amigos.- dijo en un tono triste.

Es increíble lo que los humanos pueden soportar.- el me dijo. Dan! Estas llorando!- me grito drago. Era cierto, de mis ojos estaban derramando lagrimas pero porque. Me sentía triste al pensar en lo que le hicieron. Ehh..dan…que te pasa?- me pregunto Sakura que se había levantado. Ella se paro y se acerco a mi.

Nada…-le dije limpiándome las lagrimas. No…algo te sucede.-ella me dijo. En ese momento empezaron a salir mas lagrimas. Es que Chaos me conto lo que te paso….lo de tus antiguos amigos.-le dije aun llorando. Ella se quedo callada. Chaos…-dijo algo enojada volteando a ver donde estaba chaos. (a un lado de kirara). Chaos se abrió al escuchar su nombre.

Que pa…Sakura…dan tu le…estoy muerta.-ella dijo y empezó a saltar hacia la puerta. Pero Sakura logro atraparla. Sakura…yo.-decia muy nerviosa. Que te había dicho de "ellos"- ella dije muy enojada. Espera…Sakura! No la culpes…nosotros fuimos las que las obligamos…queríamos saber…-dije algo deprimido.

Entonces…por eso estas llorando?-ella me pregunto. No solo por eso…también por lo de tus…pa..-no quería terminar la oración, no quería que se pusiera triste. Padres?- ella dijo. No pensé que lo dijera. Ella se empezó a rascar la cabeza. Dan…no tienes por que sentirte mal por mi. No tiene caso. –ella me dijo. Me sorprendi al escuchar su respuesta. Yo no valgo la pena para que otras personas se preocupen por mi.- ella me dijo. No podía creer lo que me decía. Eso..no es cierto… tu vales mucho…ERES MI AMIGA!-le dije algo molesto(fueron por sus respuestas).

* * *

Sakura POV

Ehh?- dije algo confundida. Porque esta reaccionando asi?-pense. dan…tranquilo…no es para tanto.-le dije. COMO QUE NO ES NADA! ES MUCHO! Que te hayan maltratado y lo de tus padres..-me dijo y vi como salian mas lagrimas de sus ojos. Dan…-le dije. Sakura….perdoname…por como te trata…su hubiera sabido lo que te paso…nunca te hubiera tratado como "ellos"-el me dijo. TU NO ERES COMO ELLOS!-le exclame.

Tu…no..eres como ellos.-murmure y me sente junto a kirara(otra vez), esto hizo que ella despertara. Dan se levanto y se puso junto a mi. Podrías decirme que paso?-el me pregunto.

Pues…-murmure- fue hace un año…cuando viajaba por el norte de japon…

_Yo en ese tiempo estaba sola…bueno tenia a kirara, pero no conocía a nadie ni recordaba a nadie y tenia miedo de hablar con la gente. Durante un tiempo me quede en un parque, ahí me quedaba viendo como jugaban los niños y pasaban las parejas. Hablaba poco con los niños pequeños, les contaba sobre los lugares a donde había ido…pero… a sus hermanos mayores y a sus padres no les agradaba que platicaran conmigo, asi que me amenazaron de que si les volvia a hablar me llevarían con la policía._

_Pasaron dos días e hice lo que me pidieron. Estaba mas sola que nunca. Ese dia estaba en un columpio con kirara. Ese dia fue diferente ya que una joven como de mi edad se me acerco._

_-dime…porque estas siempre sola?- ella me pregunto. Ella tenia el pelo corto y de color castaño. Yo le conte lo que me había me había pasado. Ella parecía estar preocupada por mi asi que me llevo a su casa. Su nombre era Sarah. Ahí pase la noche. Me divertí mucho con ella. Al dia siguiente me presento con sus amigos y amigas. Ellos no les agrado conocerme. Pase tiempo con ellos y todo era raro. Me trataban bien y a la vez mal, pero en ese entonces no sabia como eso no me importaba ya que sarah me tratataba muy bien. ella me invito a pasar unos dias en su casa. sus padres estaban de acuerdo. pero me pidieron que la cuidara ya que ella estaba enferma, segun esa enfermedad la estaba debilitando sus defensas, en otras palabras estaba muriendo. yo dure un mes ahi viviendo. _

_hubo momentos donde su enfermedad se notaba, ya que se sentia mal y empezaba a vomitar. pero nunca me aleje de su lado. algo que le gustaba hacer conmigo era tomarme fotos. me tomaba a cada rato. sus padres estaban felices de que ella sonriera mas y fuera mas alegre que antes. segun ellos...ella era una chica muy timida y muy negativa, pero segun ellos...ella cambio._

_Un dia todos estaban jugando con una pelota a excepción de mi, no me dejaron jugar. Uno de ellos pateo la pelota y la mando hacia la calle. Sarah fue tras ella, pero ella no se había dado cuenta de que un carro iba a toda velocidad. Yo le grite para que se quitara. Pero fue demasiado tarde, el carro la golpeo y salió volando. Lo siguiente que vimos fue un charco de sangre alrededor de ella. Todos quedaron espantados y empezaron a correr. Yo me quede ahí parada viéndola. Corri hacia ella y pedi ayuda. Una ambulancia llego y nos llevo a las dos al hospital. Yo me quede a su lado. Cuando sus padres llegaron me culparon de lo ocurrido. Estaban a punto de sacarme cuando ella despertó y les dijo que no era mi culpa. Les dijo que yo trate de detener lo que le iba a pasar. Ella me dijo que yo era su mejor amiga, me pidió que nunca la abandonara. Yo no sabia que decir, pero al final le dije que estabien. _

_Cuando Sali de ahí, iba pensando lo feliz que me sentía. Tenia una amiga…una amiga de verdad. De camino al parque me encontré con los chicos que llamaba "amigos". Ellos me culparon de lo ocurrido. Yo no entendía. Ellos me dijeron qu lo tenían planeado. Yo me quede en shock. Al parecer ellos querían que ella muriera. Yo no entendía. Los chicos del grupo se acercaron a mi y me empezaron a golpear. Según ellos eran por celos, de que yo les estaba quitando su mas preciada amiga. Lo que mas me impacto fue que el plan no era para que le ocurriera a ella si no a mi. Ellos querían verme muerta._

_Ellos seguían golpendome. En ese momento llego kirara y se transformo para protegerme. Ellos se quedaron espantados. Pero uno de ellos dijo que ya no importaba, que ahora lo mas importante era acabar con Sarah, al parecer ella también estaba metido en esto._

_Una de las chicas me dijo que ella quería desacerse de mi, que ya no me aguantaba, que era una molestia. Eso me devasto, ya no sabia que hacer. Después de eso vi a Sarah parada en la entrada del hospital. Ella me dijo que no era verdad lo que me dijeron. Los chicos fueron corriendo con ella, parecían preocupados por ella. Un chico le dije que no la querían ver cerca de ella, según el decía que yo era rara y que era una mala persona. Ella dijo que era mentira, y que no me iba a abandonar._

_El resto se veía molesto, uno de ellos saco una pistola. Según el no quería llegar hasta ese punto. Apunto hacia a mi y disparo. Vi como la sangre caia al piso, pero esa sangre no era mia. Era la de Sarah, ella se interpuso entre la bala y yo. Ella cayo. Y la gente que iba pasando se quedo viendo, estaban espantados por la escena. Yo me arrodille y la sostuve entre mis brazos. Ella estaba muy grave._

_Perdóname…yo no quería que pasara esto.-me decía en voz muy baja. Una señora se acerco y trato de ayudarla, mientras que la persona que la acompañaba trataba de llamar a la policía. Sakura…en verdad lo lamento..-me decía mientras caian lagrimas de su rostro. La verdad es que no te quiero…yo te...amo.- me dijo llorando, pero ya no se movio después. Ella había muerto. La señora junto a mi empezó a llorar al escuchar eso. Yo estaba en shock._

_No..no..NNOOO!-empece a gritar. Me levante y fui corriendo tras el chico que la había disparado. El me vio aterrorizado. Empezó a disparar, pero no me dio. Cuando estuve enfrente de el lo golpee con tada la ira que sentía. El cayo y lo empece a golpear en el rostro. El joven que acompañaba a la señora me tomo por sus brazos para detenerme. El quería que me tranquilizara. MALDITOS!MALDITOS! LOS ODIO! LOS ODIO!-grite con todas mis fuerzas._

_Lo siguiente que vimos fue que el corazón del chico salió volando. Estábamos en shock, todos incluyendo a sus amigos, no supimos lo que paso. Luego llego la policía, tomaron a todos los chicos a excepción de mi. Ya que la pareja me defendió. Yo estaba junto a los padres de Sarah, estaban llenos de dolor. Su madre me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero yo no respondia a sus afectos, estaba como en un trance. Estaba pensando en los momentos que Sarah y yo pasamos juntas. La policía y los enfermeros se llevaron el cuerpo de Sarah y el del chico, fue todo un misterio lo que le paso._

_Al dia siguiente fue el funeral de Sarah, yo estaba ahí. Después de eso, sus padres me ofrecieron vivir en su casa. Pero lo rechace, ya no quería estar ahí. Queria alejarme lo mas que pudiera del lugar en donde perdi a mi mejor amiga._

y….despues de eso, tome mi camino hacia otra ciudad. –le dije a dan. Voltee a verlo y su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas. Pero para mi sorpresa vi a la mama de dan en la puerta con lagrimas en su rostro. Sakura…-me dijeron los dos y me abrazaron los dos. No otra vez…pensé.

Drago POV

Chaos…hina…es cierto eso?-les pregunte. Ellas me dijeron que si. Aunque no estuvimos ahí pero….ella no mentiría con algo asi….ademas fuimos a la tumba de esa niña hace unos meses.-me dijo chaos. En ese momento sentía mucha pena por ella. Todos piensan que ella es una chica fría y ruda, pero eso no es cierto. Solo aparenta ser algo que no es para no repetir la misma historia.- me dijo hina.

Además que ella a tenido que abandonar su único sueño- dijo chaos. Cual?-le pregunte. es….

* * *

**Yuki: bien aquí termina este capitulo, ya se me hizo muy largo. La cancion que canto sakura es la cancion que cantan en la serie de kobato pero en español (su voz no es como en el video...usen su imaginacion para la voz de sakura). la letra es de alguien llamado emmanuel y la canto una chica...su cuenta es sakuraaibe, busquen la cancion en youtube por el nombre de "cancion de kobato fandub spanish", asi se llama el video .Bueno….si tienen alguna pregunta pueden comentar. **

**Dan: yo tengo una pregunta.**

**Yuki: cual?**

**Dan: no se supone que esto se trataba de tu oc y de Shun.**

**Shun: ….**

**Yuki: pues…si…pero de que forma lo viste.**

**Dan: pues…tu sabes….romantico.**

**Shun: /sonrojado/**

**Yuki: tengo que ponerle drama….aunque talvez si llegue a ese punto. Kukuku**

**Shun y Dan: **pensando* que estara tramando.**

**Hina: nos vemos.**


	19. Adios?

Yuki: bien...se suponia que ya no iba a seguir esta historia, pero luego me empezaron a comentar. Aunque solo fueron dos personas. pero me alegro mucho que comentaran. Lamento mucho mis horrores de ortografia y que a veces no tenga sentido. Pero esta historia la hago como un pasatiempo. bueno Quisiera mucho agradecer a Runotigrera98 y a Tamao Kazami. muchas gracias. Uno de sus comentarios tal vez lo tome en cuenta.

**Dan: ya no voy a llorar…verdad?**

**Yuki: quien sabe…jejeje.**

**Chaos: hay que prepararnos para lo peor.**

**Dan: si.**

**Yuki: bueno…léanla. -.-**

**Marucho: oye que es lo que te sucede? Has estado sin ánimos últimamente.**

**Yuki: ummm...luego te cuento.**

**

* * *

**

Al día siguiente. (Dos días después…después de que runo decide no salirse de los peleadores).

Oye dan…donde esta Sakura-le pregunto Marucho a Dan. Es cierto…no la he visto en dos días?- dijo Julie. Dan mostro un rostro de tristeza. Acaso…ella nos dejo.- dijo Alice. NO PUEDE SER!-dijo el resto del grupo incluyendo los bakugan.

Que….claro que no!...ella está con mi madre.-el les dijo. Que están haciendo?- pregunto Tigrera. Pues…digamos que la están mimando.-dijo drago. Ehh?-dijeron todos. Es algo que no les podemos contar.-les dijo Dan. Pero….Sakura?-dijo runo.

Todos voltearon a ver a la puerta, y si era Sakura. Sakura! Que estás haciendo aquí? No se supone que debes estar con mi madre…no es bueno que- Dan no pudo terminar ya que Sakura le puso su mano en ella. Dan…no te tienes que preocupar en serio….ya no me siento mal por eso…no tienen por qué tratarme así…-ella le dijo mientras le quitaba la mano de la boca.

En serio?-el le dijo. Ella le dijo que si. Bueno...que se podía esperar de mi buena amiga.-dijo dan abrazándola por el cuello y frotándole la cabeza.

Desde cuando se hicieron tan amigos…Runo…ohh- Julie le había susurrado a Runo pero ella se veía furiosa para ponerle atención. QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ! Según ella no te agradaba hace unos días!- grito Runo mientras lo jalaba por el brazo. Ey! porque te comportas así!-le dijo Dan molesto.

Parece que alguien esta celosa…-dijo chaos que estaba en el hombro de Sakura. NO ESTOY CELOSA!.-respondió muy enojada. Celos….Julie que son celos? –Sakura pregunto. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los chicos. Ehh…no sabes…que acaso nunca has sentido?-ella le pregunto. Sakura le dijo que no. Bueno…amm…como te lo explico…los celos son una emoción que nosotros tenemos. Tú los sientes cuando alguien esta o tiene algo que tu quieres mucho. Comprendes?- ella le dijo.

No…completamente.-ella le respondió y se veía confundida. Sacando otro tema…Sakura que vas a hacer hoy?-le pregunto Dan. QUUE! Acaso la está invitando a salir!- pensó Runo. Umm…nada. –ella le dijo. Runo fue corriendo a un lado de Sakura. Claro que sí! Ella iba a ayudarme en el restaurante! No es así?- ella le pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. En serio?...ohh… si, se lo había prometido a tu madre.-ella le contesto. Ehh?...o si mi madre, entonces quieres empezar.-Runo le pregunto. Pues…si...donde empezaría?-le pregunto. Ve a lavar los trastes.-ella le dijo. Sakura se fue a la cocina para hacer lo que le pidió.

Bueno es hora de trabajar!- dijo Runo. Las chicas a excepción de Julie se pusieron a atender el restaurante.

* * *

**Runo POV**

Que iba a ser…Sakura me está quitando a Dan…pero porque me siento celosa…yo no siento nada por Dan pero debo hacer algo para que el ya no quiera hablarle. -pensé. Oye, runo- me susurro Alice. Que paso?- le pregunte. Tengo un plan para que Sakura quede mal.- ella me dijo. Que…Alice – pensé. Ella me empezó a susurrar al oído. Pero…Alice eso está mal. –yo le dije. Entonces quieres que ella se haga la mejor amiga de Dan. Ella me dijo. No…-yo le respondí.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Vaya…termine…si que eran muchos.-me dije a mi misma. Oye, Sakura…podrías tomar la cuenta de este joven.- me dijo runo. Umm…claro…pero cómo?-le pregunte. El te va a dar el dinero y tú le tienes que dar cambio si es más de la cuenta. Está bien.- me dijo sonriendo. Algo andaba mal, lo podía sentir.

Umm…está bien.-fui hacia el joven él me dio dinero y yo le di el cambio. Lo fui a meter a la caja y me iba ir de nuevo a la cocina, pero runo me hablo para que tomara unas órdenes. Ella me dijo que solo tenía que recordar lo que pedían. Y después de que me dijo empecé a tomar las órdenes.

* * *

**Drago POV.**

Yo estaba en una mesa con Dan, Marucho, Julie, Kirara y el resto de los bakugans (incluyendo a los de Sakura). Teníamos una conversación muy interesante pero algo me llamo mucho la atención.

Chicos! Miren!- les dije mientras miraba la caja. Qué?-dijeron ellos. No lo podíamos creer. Runo estaba poniendo dinero en el bolsillo del mandil de Sakura. Pero que están planeando?-dijo Julie. Acaso ellas-dijo Hina. No se atreverían.

Sakura y Alice salieron al mismo tiempo. Ellas dos chocaron, Sakura cayó al suelo y lo que llevaba Alice en la charola le cayó a Sakura.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

ughhhh…-dije. Deberías tener más cuidado!-me dijo Alice algo molesta. Pero que! Runo!-empezó ella a gritar. Qué pasa? EHH?. Sakura cómo pudiste?-ella me dijo. Sonaba decepcionada. De que…-decía mientras miraba el suelo, había dinero y venia de mis bolsillos. La gente del lugar se me quedó viendo, se veían molestos.

Tú…trataste de robarme! Como te atreviste. Y yo creyendo que eras mi amiga. Pero lo único que has hecho es arruinarnos la vida.-me dijo. Eso me recordó mucho a lo de Sarah, lo que me dijeron esos niños. Yo no lo hice…dije en voz baja. SILENCIO! Mentirosa!- ella me dijo. RUNO!- empezó a gritar Dan. DAN! Que no ves ella te uso para llegar aquí! Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que haga algo más! – ella le decía. RUNO!- él le seguía diciendo. Yo me iba levantando, pero al hacer esto empecé a la gente murmurar.

_Es una ladrona!...hay que llamar a la policía…puede que estemos en peligro….hay que sacarla de aquí._

_**Hay que deshacernos de ella.**_

Oí en mi cabeza. Dan! Ella nos ha estado mintiendo, ni siquiera nos toma como sus amigos. HAY QUE DESHACERNOS DE ELLA!- cuando escuche eso, me enoje demasiado. Me dirigí hacia runo y le di una bofetada. Me quite el mandil y lo tire al suelo. Después de eso salí del restaurante.

* * *

**Runo POV**

Eso dolió pero era lo que necesitaba. Si! Lo log…DAN!-pensé. Dan! A dónde vas!-le dije. Tras Sakura.-el me respondió. Pero que no viste lo que trato de hacer. –le dije. No viste…golpeo a Runo.-me siguió la corriente Alice.

Si lo vi…y te lo merecías. Acaso no crees que no vi lo que hiciste.-el me dijo y salió corriendo tras Sakura. Drago iba en sus hombros y Kirara lo acompañaba. De que está hablando?- dije. Pues…-murmuro Julie.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Ellos son iguales a ellos, porque pensé que eran diferentes…yo…ahhh!- grite, ya que había chocado con alguien y caí al suelo. Ughh… pero con qué choque.-dije. Lo siento mucho no qui….Sakura?- me dijo un señor de pelo castaño. Usted!-le respondí. Sakura!- me dijo y me dio un gran abrazo. Al fin te encontramos- el me dijo. SAKURA!- escuchaba a Dan gritar. Ey…que está pasando- el pregunto.

Querido…estas bien escuche un grito….Sakura?-me dijo una señora. No puede ser…al fin te encontramos.-me dijo llorando. Ustedes…como es que están aquí? –les pregunte. El lugar donde vivíamos se volvió un lugar muy peligroso y tuvimos que mudarnos por nuestra propia seguridad. –el señor me dijo. Ohh…-yo respondí.

* * *

**Dan POV**

No entendía nada. Quienes eran esta pareja, porque Sakura les habla tan normal.- pense. Oye…Sakura que está pasando?- le pregunte. Ella me volteo a ver. Dan…ellos son… los padres de Sarah.- ella me contesto. Yo estaba muy sorprendido al escuchar esto, no lo podía creer. Entonces ellos…lamento mucho lo de su hija. Les dije inclinando mi cabeza. Ohh…no tienes por qué preocuparte.-la señora me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero…como que al fin me encontraron?-les pregunto Sakura. Bueno…cuando te fuiste encontramos algo en cuarto de Sarah.-el señor dijo mientras sacaba un cuaderno con muchas fotos en la portada.

Ella…hizo esto para ti.-le dijo la señora. Sakura lo abrió y dentro de ella había muchas fotos, imágenes, dibujos, frases y cosas pegadas en el. Sakura observaba detenidamente cada cosa.

Sakura...debemos agradecerte…por haber hecho a nuestra hija feliz- dijo la señora con unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro. Te acuerdas que te contamos que Sarah era una niña muy negativa y todo eso, pues era mentira. Ella antes era una niña muy alegre. Pero ella cambio cuando le dieron la noticia de que iba a morir en dos meses.

Yo me quede en shock al oír eso, Sakura estaba igual que yo. Pero…gracias a ti…ella volvió a ser la linda niña que era. Tú le volviste a dar importancia a su vida. Cuando no estabas ella siempre buscaba una forma de hacerte feliz y tratar que te sintieras cómoda con nosotros. Al principio no sabíamos si eso era lo correcto, ayudar a una desconocida pero día a día nos fuimos encariñando contigo. Y Sarah nos dijo un día que tenía un nuevo deseo…:** yo quiero lograr hacer a Sakura sonreír…yo quiero verla feliz, ya no quiero que este sola! Quiero hacerlo antes de que me vaya…**.

Lagrimas empezaron a salir del rostro de la señora. Cuando leímos ese libro, nos pudimos dar cuenta que tú eras la persona más importante para ella. Ella quería vivir para poderte verte feliz. Tú fuiste la que le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante...-dijo el señor pero al final ya no pudo terminar ya que empezó a llorar.

Sakura…por eso te queremos dar las gracias…por haber hecho feliz a nuestra hija en sus últimos momentos….y no sé si quieras visitarla. Nosotros movimos su tumba al cementerio de esta ciudad.- dijo la señora con la cara llena de lágrimas.

Sakura volteo a verme, ella me estaba pidiendo permiso para ir. Ve...tienes que ir, luego te alcanzo.-yo le dije. Ella vino hacia a mí y me dio un abrazo rápido, luego siguió a los señores. Kirara iba en su hombro

Dan…que vas a hacer?- me pregunto Drago. Yo no respondí. Me dirigí al restaurante, iba por los bakugan de Sakura.

Cuando entre vi a Runo hablando con los clientes. Pero me di cuenta que no eran comentarios normales. Ella estaba hablando mal de Sakura. Yo la ignore y fui a la mesa donde estaba Chaos y Hina.

Dan…donde está Sakura?-me pregunto Hina. Con unos amigos, vamos a ir con ella.-le dije mientras me la metía al bolsillo, a ella y a su hermana. Marucho y Julie se me quedaron viendo. En ese momento escuche a los clientes decir cosas malas de Sakura.

_Es una mentirosa….pobre Runo...y tú que confiaste en ella…. Ella no merece estar con ustedes… ella no es una buena amiga… tu no merecías ser maltratada por ella… se nota que no se interesa por nadie… de seguro nunca ha escuchado el significado de amistad._

ES SUFICIENTE!- grite mientras golpeaba la mesa. Dan…cuando llegaste…-Runo dijo en voz baja. Ustedes…no la conocen. USTEDES NO SABEN TODO LO QUE ELLA HA SUFRIDO!- grite a todos los del restaurante.

A que te refieres?- me pregunto Julie. Pues…- empecé a murmurar. Dan! No puedes! Por favor! No lo digas- me pedía chaos desde mi bolsillo. Lo siento…pero deben saberlo.-le conteste. DAN!-me grito chaos. Hace…- empecé a contarles la historia que Sakura me conto a toda persona del restaurante.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Los padres de Sarah me llevaron un cementerio no muy lejos del restaurante de Runo. Estuvimos caminando por un rato, hasta que llegamos a la tumba de Sarah. No era muy diferente a las demás pero en ella estaba la foto de Sarah y yo.

Yo me acerque a la tumba y le puse un ramo de crisantemos rojos. Aun recuerdas sus gustos?-me pregunto su mama. Si.-le respondí.

Ne...Sarah-chan…me da mucho gusto volver a verte. Mira a quien traje es Kirara. Saluda Kirara!- dije mientras levantaba a Kirara. Kirara levanto su patita. Ne..Sarah-chan…perdón…perdóname por haberte dejado. No cumplí mi promesa.-dije.

Sakura…-escuche a su padre decir. Perdón por no saber de tu estado…también por haberte metido en problemas con tus amigos. Si no me hubieras conocido tal vez no hubieras muerto de esa forma.-dije.

Pero debo darte las gracias…por aceptarme como era, por el libro que tengo aquí y sobre todo…por haber sido mi amiga. Sarah…ughh.- dijo su madre, sonaba que estaba llorando.

Gracias por haber pasado tanto tiempo conmigo. Por haberme dado memorias. Donde podría decirse que fui feliz. Algo que me gustaba de ti…es que siempre me mostrabas tu sonrisa en todo momento. Que te interesaba, que eras alegre y que siempre mirabas las cosas positivas de la vida.

Levante el libro un poco y vi como caí una hoja de él. La tome y la abrí. Era una canción, para ser más exacta era nuestra canción.

Parece ser que no la pude terminar.-dije. Qué es eso?- me pregunto su padre. Es una canción que estábamos creando en ese tiempo. Según ella dijo que las dos escribiéramos una canción juntas. Ella ya tenía su parte, era el final y nunca me lo mostro. Pero a mí me dejo que lo del principio pero nunca lo empecé ya que no sabía que escribir. Ella me dijo que iba a demostrar lo que sentíamos una por la otra. Como un signo de amistad.

Ohhh?-el me contesto. En ese tiempo yo no sabía que escribir ya que no entendía del todo los sentimientos. Pero ahora ya.-me acerque un poco mas y me arrodille. Ne..ne…Sarah-chan… hoy tienes suerte…ya que hoy te cantare la canción terminada. Esta lista…aquí va.

_**Contigo el cielo se vuelve más claro**_

_**Se pintan las nubes de blanco**_

_**Y el sol vuelve a sonreír.**_

_**Solo contigo **_

_**El tiempo cobro un sentido**_

_**Y hoy que estas aquí conmigo**_

_**Se bien mi vida nació contigo.**_

_**Contigo las horas se pasan de largo**_

_**Tus ojos me llenan de encanto**_

_**Y la luna brilla por ti.**_

_**Solo contigo mis risas tienen sentido**_

_**Y hoy que estas aquí conmigo**_

_**Se bien mi vida nació contigo.**_

Aquí termina mi parte…como me hubiera haber escuchado el final de la canción.- dije. Aun no había leído el final. Sakura eso...fue…ahh!- dijo la madre de Sarah muy sorprendida. Me levante a ver qué le sucedía, ella señalaba la tumba. Voltee a ver que era, y para mi sorpresa era Sarah. Llevaba un pequeño vestido blanco.

Pero como…-susurre. Ne..Sakura-chan…gracias por esas palabras, me gustaron mucho... no sabía que yo significaba mucho para ti.- ella me dijo. Sarah…-yo dije. Me acerque a ella, trate de abrazarla pero la atravesé. Ella solo era un espíritu. Solo tengo poco tiempo…así que espero que te guste lo que yo escribí de ti.

_**Y sé que tienes un corazón valiente, un alma fuerte**_

_**Y sé que caminaras sin miedo entre la gente **_

_**Y sé también, si un mal llega a sorprenderte**_

_**No temas porque tendrás**_

_**Por siempre**_

_**Mi amor para protegerte. **_

Lo siento por lo corto que es...pero yo quería decirte eso desde hace tiempo.-me dijo Sarah con unas lagrimas en su rostro. Ella se acerco a mí. Puedo ver que has cambiado mucho…pero a la vez sigues siendo la misma.-ella me dijo. Luego de eso vi como su cuerpo se estaba volviendo pétalos. No! Espera!- le grite. Por favor! No me dejes sola!- le suplicaba.

Pero…tú nunca has estado sola. Siempre he estado contigo…Sakura prométeme.-me decía mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía en pétalos. Que volverás a seguir tu sueño…el que me dijiste hace tiempo.-me dijo con lágrimas en su rostro. Sarah…-murmure. Yo ya no quiero verte sufrir. Quiero verte feliz…como cuando estas con esos chicos. Te he observado. Y me pude dar cuenta que tu eres feliz con ellos aunque no lo demuestres.-ella me dijo.

Ehh?De que hablas?-le pregunte confundida. Tu sabes de que hablo…Sakura…se feliz...muchas gracias por todo…y adiós.- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que desapareciera por completo.

Haaa!-gritaban los padres de Sarah y podía sentir que ellos estaban llorando. Yo estaba en shock pero no estaba llorando.

Sakura…-oí decir a alguien. Luego pude reconocer su voz era Dan.

* * *

**Dan POV**

No podía creer lo que había pasado. Estaba muy conmovido y a la vez muy triste. Al igual que el resto de los chicos (Julie, Marucho y Runo me habían acompañado). Ughh...-balbuceo Julie. Los voltee a ver y su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas.

Regrese mi mirada a la tumba. Vi como Sakura se levantaba. Oí…porque lloran?-ella les pregunto a los padres de Sarah. Ella no hubiera querido verlos así… vamos no lloren.-ella les decía mientras volteaba a verlos. Ella les estaba mostrando una sonrisa. (Esta vez se sentía sincera).

Sakura…-oía decir a la madre. Ella empezó a caminar y llego hasta donde estábamos nosotros. Escucharon todo, verdad?-ella nos pregunto. No importa…-ella dijo y se empezó a alejar con los padres de Sarah.

Marucho ofreció llevarlos al restaurante de Runo para que platicaran. Ellos aceptaron. Durante todo el camino Sakura no dirigió la palabra con nadie, solo estuvo viendo por la ventana.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante todos los clientes se le quedaron viendo a Sakura pero sus miradas mostraban pena y tristeza. Uno de ellos se le aventó para darle un abrazo. Él le decía que lo perdonara.

Pero…por…..Dan…acaso tu?- me volteo a ver Sakura algo enojada. CORRAN POR SU VIDA!- grite mientras iba siendo perseguido por Sakura. TE LO ADVERTI!-ella me venía diciendo.

Momentos después

Ouchh…ella sigue siendo la misma.- dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

No puedo creer que les haya contado-pensé. umm…Sakura…queríamos preguntarte algo?- me dijo la madre de Sakura. Quería saber si tú quieres quedarte a vivir con nosotros.-ella me pregunto.

Amm…pues…no lo sé.-le conteste. Vamos! Estoy segura que estarás muy cómoda con nosotros.-me dijo en un modo muy alegre al papa de Sarah. Además…no nos importa lo que eres.-me dijo en forma muy calmada la mama de Sarah. Que! Elisa…acaso…ella les dijo.-le pregunte algo nerviosa.

No…nosotros lo vimos…en el álbum…hay una foto.-ella me contesto. No…-murmure. Pero…no nos importa…enserio…entonces que dices?- el señor me pregunto. Sr. Steven…yo…-yo decía en voz baja. Qué hago?-pensé.

Chicos! Escucharon!-le decía Julie al resto del grupo. Los señores quieren llevarse a Sakura!- ella les decía. QUE!-dijeron el resto. Dan y Marucho se acercaron a Julie para que les contestara. Eso significa…que chaos y Hina también se irían...-dijo Preyas. No...No quiero que se vaya Kirara.- decía Gorem algo triste.

Ustedes…en serio se encariñaron con ellas, verdad?- les pregunto Runo. No solo eso…nosotros ya los tomamos como parte de nuestro grupo.-le contesto Tigrera. Si! Hasta ya tenía planeado que hacer esta noche con chaos!- dijo Preyas. Y yo iba a pasar un rato con Sakura y Kirara…yo quería que me mostrara que se siente volar...-dijo Gorem algo apenado.

Ohh…Gorem…pobrecito…-dijo Julie algo triste. No pueden llevársela!-dijo Dan furioso. Pero…si eso es lo que quiere ella no podemos impedirlo que lo haga. Es su elección…después de todo…lo único que le hemos hecho es solo darle problemas- les dijo Drago volteando a ver a Runo y Alice.

* * *

**Runo POV**

Esto era mi culpa…tengo que hacer algo-pensé. Vi como los señores y Sakura salían del restaurante. Esperen! Sakura!- grite mientras corría tras ellos. Vi que se detuvieron y voltearon a verme.

Dime que es lo que quieres?-ella me pregunto, parecía estar enojada conmigo. Lo siento…lo siento!-le dije. Eh?-ella dijo confundida. Yo se que tu no fuiste la que trato de llevarse el dinero…yo fui la que lo puso en tu bolsillo. Yo...no quería…pero sentía celos de ti…porque sentía que me estabas quitando a mis amigos.-le dije algo avergonzada.

Sé que estuve mal…pero no sabía qué hacer…pero por favor te lo pido….no te vayas! Todos se han encariñado contigo…hasta podría decirse que yo…un poco.-le dije y sentía como me sonrojaba.

Ella solo me observaba, al igual que la pareja. De seguro debes odiarme…porque me comporte justamente como ellos.-le dije. Ella seguía observándome. No me va a perdonar.- pensé. Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia el restaurante.

No te odio.-escuche decir. Eh?-voltee a verla y mis ojos estaban algo húmedos. Lo que oíste. No te odio. Y tú no actuaste como ellos….al menos tú te discúlpate- ella me dijo mientras observaba el suelo. Sakura…-susurre mientras que de mi cara caían unas cuantas lágrimas.

Lo siento!-le dije, me abalancé hacia ella y le di un gran abrazo. Hey! No tienes porque hacer eso!...y quien te dijo que me iba?-ella me pregunto. No es así?-le pregunte algo confundida. Pero Julie…-le dije en voz baja.

Acaso estuvieron escuchando mi conversación...-dijo viéndome a los ojos. Umm… no es así-murmure nerviosa.

No…solo vine a despedirme.-ella me contesto. Pero…ellos…-dije mirando a la pareja. Si…me ofrecieron vivir con ellos pero no acepte. Recuerda que quiero ayudar a Hina y chaos.-ella me dijo.

Lo sentimos si los preocupamos.-nos dijo la señora. Sakura…espero que nos volvamos a ver.-le dijo el señor a Sakura. Yo también.-ella les dijo. Y que tal en 7 meses.-dijo la señora riendo.

Ehh…no se te hace mucho tiempo?- pregunto Sakura. Pues…es que en ese tiempo.- decía la señora mientras se frotaba el estomago. Acaso…usted!- le dije. Qué?- pregunto Sakura algo confundida. La pareja se empezó a reír. Vamos a volver a ser padres!- ellos le respondieron.

Ehhh?-ella respondió, se veía muy sorprendida. Por eso también queríamos encontrarte, para darte la buena nueva. Además que…hemos decidido ponerle como tu.-dijo la señora. Enserio…-ella susurro. Si...estoy segura de que…a Sarah le hubiera gustado.- la señora respondió. Después de eso Sakura les dio un abrazo y se despidieron.

Estas bien?- le pregunte. Si…-ella respondió en voz baja. Después de eso nos metimos al restaurante.

Sakura!-gritaron los chicos al vernos entrar. Pero no que te ibas a ir?-pregunto Marucho. Yo les empecé a explicar lo que paso. Ohh…creo que no debimos haberte espiado.-le dijo Marucho a Sakura.

Pero ella se miraba distraída. Eeyy! Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Julie. Tengo una pregunta…-nos dijo. Cual?-le pregunto Preyas. De donde vienen los bebes?-ella pregunto. Eso causo un silencio muy incomodo.

Pues…

* * *

**Yuki:Con esto termino con el capitulo 15. Lo siento por lo horrible que es el canción que canto Sakura y Sarah no es mía, esta canción la canta Maite perroni. Se llama solo contigo. **

**También quiero decir que ya me di cuenta que en algunas partes no concuerda, pero…ya veré que hago.**

**Sakura: hey! Porque no respondieron mi pregunta?**

**Yuki: que pregunta?**

**Sakura: de donde vienen los bebes?...o para ser más clara…como se hacen?**

**Yuki: ^w^'. Pues…./. Con esto decimos adiós por hoy! BYE**

**Sakura: ….pero…**

**Yuki: ADIOS!**


	20. Regalo

**Yuki: bien…es hora de seguir…la cosa es que me fui a un viaje con amigos…y estuve ocupada ^.^.**

**Chaos: se olvido de nosotros… **

**Yuki: no es cierto!**

**Skyress: podrías decirme porque Shun y yo no salimos en el capitulo anterior.**

**Yuki: porque ni siquiera en el capitulo real ustedes salían! **

**Shun: nos olvido… (Deprimido)**

**Yuki: ^.^' aquí les presento al emo de Shun!**

**Shun: NO SOY!**

**Yuki: bueno no te preocupes hoy si vas a salir…es hora de que empiece el siguiente capítulo…todos a sus puestos! XD hoy verán mucho! Y creo que Shun no va a aparecer mucho, solo un poquito ^3^**

**Shun: QUUEE!**

* * *

Al día siguiente

**Shun POV**

EN SERIO!-dijo mi abuelo algo preocupado. Si…eso fue lo que me conto Dan.-le respondí. Le había contado a mi abuelo lo que me había dicho Dan en la mañana. Sobre el pasado de Sakura.

Vaya…nunca pensé que hubiera sufrido tanto.-dijo. A que te refieres?-le pregunte. Recuerdas hace unos días…cuando ella tenía lágrimas pero de sangre.-me respondió. Si…por qué?..-yo aun seguía confundido. Según me habían contado que eso es muy raro que haga la gente…pero según lo que oí que cierta gente lo hace. de seguro ella ha guardado mucho dolor en su corazon.-dijo algo serio.

Abuelo…-murmure. No puedo imaginarme que otras cosas la haya pasado.- dijo mientras se retiraba del cuarto.

Pobrecilla…-murmuro Skyress. Sakura…-fue en lo único que pensaba.

* * *

Al dia siguiente…

**Sakura POV**

Dan…dime a donde vamos?-le pregunte a Dan mientras lo seguía. A un lugar…-fue lo único que me contesto. Luego entramos a una tienda de cosas tiernas.

Que es… esto- me le quede viendo a una bolita de takoyaki con ojitos. Ka...kawaii.-murmure. Vaya tus gustos sí que son raros.-me dijo dan. CA…cállate!-dije algo avergonzada.

Si quieres te puedo comprar algo pero algo que no sea eso-me dijo señalando el peluche que ya tenía en las manos. O.O yo no quiero…-respondí nerviosa. Pero no tuvo caso, Dan se había ido a ver a otra parte. Bueno…entonces…-empecé a mirar todas las cosas de la tienda. Es muy difícil…con tantas cosas.- pensé.

Porque no pides ayuda- me sugirió chaos. NI LOCA!...no quiero que vuelva a pasar como con la ropa.-le respondí. Cierto…-dijeron mis dos bakugan.

Empecé a dar vueltas por la tienda buscando algo además de la bolita, pero nada llamaba mi atención. Me pregunto porque dan me habrá traído aquí…-estaba pensando pero deje de pensar en eso, cuando vi un mueble con hilos y piedras de colores.

Mmm…para qué será esto-dije mientras observaba la mesa. Ocupa algo señorita.- oí a una voz decir. hiii!...amm…yo….que es esto-pregunte nerviosa (dios me asusto!). Ohh…esa es nuestra nueva atracción. Aquí tú puedes hacer tus propios accesorios. Te podemos ofrecer ayuda para hacerlas.- ella me respondió. Pero…que tienen de especial?- le pregunte.

Pues…puedes observar lo diferentes colores que tienen no es así.-me pregunto. Si…porque?- pregunte confundida. Pues cada una significa algo.- ella me contesto. Qué cosa?- pregunte de nuevo. Ara…eres muy curiosa.-me dijo mostrándome una sonrisa. Ehh…etto..-murmure.

En realidad no se sabe bien lo que significa. Cada quien le pone su significado. Mira por ejemplo…esta perlita azul (era de un material extraño), te recuerda algo o a alguien?- me pregunto mientras ponía la perla en la mano. Yo la empecé a mirar, al principio no pasaba nada pero. MARUCHO!- dije en voz alta. Algunas personas se me quedaron viendo cuando dije esto, incluyendo a Dan. No puede ser!- pensé mientras me golpeaba la cabeza.

Ves…por qué no intentas hacer unas. La primera es gratis…pero…por ser la primera te llevas gratis las que hagas.-me dijo en forma muy dulce. PERO! no otra vez…-pensé. Descuida.-me respondió. Ella me dejo sola.

Bueno…porque no.-me dije a mi misma. Después de eso empecé a juntar algunas perlas.

* * *

**Dan POV**

Esto lo hará!-exclame. Sakura! Ya nos vamos!-grite volteando a ver la mesa. La estaba esperando en el mostrador, cuando llego vi que tenía muchos brazaletes. En serio crees que voy a pagar todo eso…-le dije algo molesto. No se preocupe…esas son gratis.-me dijo la joven del mostrador. En verdad!-le dije sorprendido. Ella me dijo que sí.

Vaya que suerte! No lo crees…Sakura?-voltee a verla y ella estaba viendo a otro lado. Qué te pasa?- le pregunte. Nada…es que…pensé que alguien nos observaba…-ella me dijo. Tomamos las cosas que compramos y nos salimos de la tienda.

Oye Dan que compraste?-ella me pregunto. Pues…tu!-exclame mientras veía a la persona frente de mi.

Sakura POV

Quien era ese chico…-pensé. AHH!- alguien grito detrás de nosotros. MARUCHO! JULIE! Que están haciendo aquí?- les pregunte. ahh!-dijeron los dos. Ehh?- pensé. ES JOE!- dijo el resto del grupo. EHHH?.- dijeron mis bakugan y yo.

En el restaurante de Runo

Mmm…quien es él?- me decía en mi mente. Los chicos se habían reunido (a excepción de Shun que estaba con su abuelo), estaban hablando con el tal "Joe".

Sakura…acaso no lo recuerdas?- me pregunto Hina. Me puse a pensar por un rato para ver si lo recordaba. Nop :3-le conteste. No puede ser -.-*…es Joe el webmaster! El chico que según fuimos a visitar hace unos días.- me dijo chaos algo molestas. Mmmm…sigo sin recordar :3-le conteste.

-.-**EL CHICO QUE PENSABAMOS QUE ERA MASQUERADE! PERO QUE TU NO PUDISTE VERLO POR LO DEL DOCTOR!- me grito muy enojada chaos. Los chicos voltearon a ver en donde estábamos. Chaos…tranquila^.^'- le decíamos Hina y yo. Kirara la empezó a lamer para tranquilizarla. Ughh…-aun parecía molesta.

Escuche unos gritos de Dan, parecía molesto. Luego vi como "Joe" se levantaba y se acercaba a mí.

Bueno…esta es la primera vez que nos vemos "SILVER WING".-me dijo. Igualmente…WEBMASTER JOE-le dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento. Llámame Joe…está bien. Sé que no nos conocemos ni nada por el estilo. Pero quisiera que fuéramos amigos, está bien?- me pregunto y me extendió su mano.

Me le quede viendo por un rato. No sabía si podía confiar en él, el era alguien nuevo. Oh...oh...creo que alguien va a salir lastimado…-dijo Julie con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Definitivamente.-contestaron los demás-. Dan…haz algo antes de ella lo haga- le dijo Drago a Dan.

Que…hay algún problema?- el pregunto. No… está bien. Ella contesto y se dieron un apretón de manos. EHHH!-grito el resto del grupo muy sorprendido. Ellos se soltaron y Joe le empezó a sonreír. Bueno...como ya te dije puedes llamarme Joe, de acuerdo.- el le dijo. Ella se quedo en silencio un rato pero luego volvió a hablar. Y tú puedes llamarme Sakura.- ella le dijo.

Está bien….Sakura-chan.-el le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa. EEHHH!- volvieron a decir los chicos. Porque no lo ha golpeado!- dijo Preyas.

Está bien…Joe –kun- ella dijo mostrando una tierna sonrisa. Eso causo que los clientes la voltearan a ver y se sonrojaran. O..ok..-el respondió algo nervioso y salió del restaurante.

Ella…sonrió…-murmuro Gorem. Que linda..-dijo Marucho. EHH!-exclamo Julie. Es la segunda vez.- dijo Dan. De que hablas?- le pregunto Runo. Bueno…en mi casa…ella estaba actuando como Alice.-el dijo algo nervioso. Eehh! Eso no puede ser! Nadie se le puede acercar a la bondad de Alice!-dijo Runo parecía algo molesta.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Dime…porque actuaste así?-me pregunto chaos. Yo me volví a sentar en la mesa donde estaba. Pues…no lo sé…por alguna razón…él se veía confiable. Sentía algo extraño en el. Era algo pequeño pero era algo extraño.- Le conteste.

Tome la bolsa en donde venía lo que me dieron en la tienda. Qué es eso?-me pregunto Hina. Kirara se acerco un poco más a mí. Brazaletes-le respondí. Pero esto es para ti Kirara, hace tiempo que te lo quería dar.-le dije a Kirara que estaba junto a mi brazo. Era un collar con una pequeña placa que decía Kirara en la parte de enfrente y en la parte de atrás tenía una bola de fuego roja.

Que acaso no lo recuerdas…hoy fue el día de nuestro aniversario, del día cuando nos conocimos. Acaso no lo recuerdas-le pregunte. Vi como sus ojos se agrandaron y creo que vi unos brillos alrededor de ella. Me acerque a ella y le puse el collar.

Dime…te gusta?-le pregunte. Luego vi como una llama de fuego rodeaba a Kirara, en menos de lo que esperaba ella ya se había transformado. Eyy! Espera!-muy tarde, ella se había lanzado contra mí y me empezó a lamer la cara. KIRARA! Eso hace cosquillas! Basta jajaja…por..jaja.- le decía.

Que linda escena.-dijo Julie. Chicos…no recuerdan que…-dijo Alice señalando a los clientes. Ehhh!-grito runo. No miren…esto es…nuestra nueva mascota holográfica. Así que no se preocupen.-les decía runo muy nerviosa. Ellos se lo creyeron.

* * *

Chicas…recuerden-le dijo Julie a la Sakura y Kirara. Después de eso Kirara regreso a su otra forma. COMO SE TE OCURRE TRANSFORMARTE AQUÍ?-Runo estaba regañando a Kirara. Ella le respondió mirándola con sus grandes ojitos. …..LO SIENTO!- le dijo Runo mientras la abrazaba.

Vaya…la bella a vencido a la bestia -.- -murmuro dan. QUE DIJISTE!- grito runo algo enfadada. Runo golpeo a Dan muy duro en la cabeza. Así que hoy es su aniversario. –le dijo Julie. Si…hoy fue justamente el día cuando conocí a Kirara…eso creo.- Sakura le respondió. Entonces…para quienes son estos brazaletes?-pregunto dan.

Pues…para ustedes.-ella respondió. En serio?-dijo Julie en un modo muy alegre. Si. Son de acuerdo a sus atributos. La de bolas rojas es para Dan, las blancas para Runo, las azules son para Marucho, las rosas son para Julie aunque sé que eres subterra pero te queda más el rosa. Y estas negras con morado son para…Alice.- fue lo que respondió.

Todos tomaron las que les correspondían y se las pusieran. Son muy lindas. Gracias!- dijo Julie mientras abrazaba a Sakura por el cuello. Pero…no hay para Shun?-pregunto Marucho. Si…aquí esta…pero como no está, se la tendré que dar más tarde.-ella contesto.

Y esas?-pregunto tigrera. Ohh...estas son mías.-ella respondió. Son de un color extraño.-dijo Preyas. La cosa es que eran dos brazaletes con perlas (no de verdad) cristalinas y en medio de cada una tenía un pequeño color que apenas se podía ver.

A mí me gustaron, además que los representan.-ella contesto. A que te refieres?-pregunto Runo. Pues si te das cuenta los colores son de acuerdo a sus atributos, y esta la que no tiene ningún color soy yo.-ella les dijo.

Sakura…-dijo Runo. Sé que no he sido la mejor compañera del mundo, que los he tratado mal y que he llegado hasta el punto de que no les agrade. También yo no los quería como amigos…pero yo…quiero que eso cambie. Ya no quiero estar sola.-ella dijo en un tono triste.

Todos se quedaron callados. Yo…quiero…ser…su amiga. Quiero poder…hacer memorias con ustedes.- ella dijo (tenía su cabeza baja). Ugh…-murmuraba Julie con una lágrimas en su rostro.

Yo…-ella murmuraba. SAKURA!- gritaron Julie y Runo mientras se abalanzaban a Sakura. Las tres cayeron al suelo. GRRR…suéltenme!-ella gritaba. Después de eso todos se empezaron a reír. (Excepto Alice.)

* * *

Minutos después…

Sakura y las otras ya se habían parado, Runo y Julie se sentaron en la mesa. Pero…y esta…que yo sepa no somos 14…-dijo Julie señalando una pulsera con 7 perlas (las mismas que la otra pero de diferentes colores). No lo sé…no mas la hice…hay algo en ellas que se me hacen familiar…-ella le respondió.

Bueno me voy…ohh…Julie…me prestas a Gorem?-Sakura le pregunto. Para que lo quieres?-ella dijo algo curiosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo. S-E-C-R-E-T-O...-ella le respondió. Julie al principio no quería pero luego se le dio.

* * *

**Gorem POV**

Sakura me llevo algo lejos de la ciudad, no había gente cerca de nosotros.

Ammm…Sakura…dime para que me quieres?-le pregunte algo nervioso. Pues…alguien me conto que tú querías volar.-me contesto. No puede ser acaso tú…-le dije. Kirara!-ella grito. Después de eso vi como Kirara se transformaba a su segunda forma. Sakura me puso a mí, chaos y hiragana sobre la cabeza de Kirara.

Estas listo?-ella me pregunto. Si…pero no nos vas a acompañar?-le pregunte. No te preocupes. Por eso estas con chaos y Hina. Ella le dio una señal a Kirara, y ella empezó a correr. Después de eso vi como ella empezaba a flotar.

Increíble…-pensé. Hace unos momentos estaba en tierra pero ahora estoy en el inmenso cielo. Podía sentir el viento…y podía ver a las aves junto a nosotros. Y las nubes. Que hermosas.- pensé.

Se siente bien…no?-me pregunto hiragana. Hiragana-san…acaso ustedes fueron…-les pregunte a mis dos compañeras. Llámame Hina…y Nop…Sakura lo escucho en el restaurante.-me dijo. Qué?-pregunte confundido. Aunque no lo creas…Sakura tiene muy buen oído…y alcanzo a escucharte…y solo le llamo la atención lo que tu dijiste.-me dijo chaos.

No lo creo…-pensé. Después de eso me quede viendo al cielo. Paso un buen rato y Kirara bajo. Yo estaba satisfecho con lo que había hecho Sakura. Le agradecí por lo que hizo cuando me bajo de Kirara.

Cuando regresamos con los otros, Julie fue la primera en recibirme. Según hoy le tocaba a Sakura dormir en la casa de Marucho, así que nos dirigimos (Julie, Marucho y Sakura) a la casa de dan, teníamos que tomar las cosas de ella.

Ne…runo. Dime. Porque te interesa tanto Dan?-le pregunto Sakura a Runo. Runo se puso roja. No! No es por nada! es …que!-ella empezó a decir. Es amor!-dijo Julie en un tono de broma. JULIE!-grito Runo. Amor…que será…-pensó Sakura. Vamos runo! A ti te gusta Dan!-le dijo Julie.

Eso no es cierto.-ella dijo y se empezó a ir a la puerta del cuarto (estaban en la habitación de dan.) pero ella no se percato que Chaos y drago estaban ahí. RUNO CUIDADO!-le advirtió tigrera, pero fue muy tarde. Ella los piso y resbalo. Pero algo detuvo que callera.

Runo…estas bien?-le pregunto dan. La salvo de golpearse contra el piso. Ella se puso un poco roja. Umm…si.-ella dijo nerviosa. Deberías ser más cuidadosa, que tal si algo te hubiera pasado.-le dijo dan. Runo se sorprendió mucho de lo que el había dicho. Runo se quedo sonrojada.

* * *

Después de eso nos dirigimos a la casa de Marucho.

**Sakura POV**

Ahhhh…..es muy grande…-dije volteando hasta la cima de la casa. Oh…espera ver adentro.-me dijo Julie. No podía imaginarlo. Cuando entramos vi muchas cosas que eran…lujosas. Los pisos, paredes, muebles…muchas cosas. Íbamos caminando por el pasillo y me llevo a una puerta. Marucho nos abrió la puerta.

Vaya! Que grande esta el baño!-dije asombrada. Este no es tu….baño?-me dijo algo confundido. Ehh? Como que no es el baño? Pero si ahí está el inodoro.-le conteste. No es eso…eres la primera persona que se da cuenta que es un baño.-me dijo.

Yo pensé que era mi habitación ./.-me dijo Julie. Porque pensaste que era una habitación si tenía un inodoro.-le pregunte. ./. …por nada.-ella me contesto.

Paso un rato y Marucho me siguió mostrando la casa. Mas al rato me perdí…pase un buen rato para volverlos a encontrar.

Llego la noche. Por alguna razón no podía dormir, algo extraño pasaba. Y tenía que ver con Dan. Al día siguiente me entere que Masquerade había retado a Dan a un duelo. El acepto y teníamos que ir al puerto para la pelea.

El sol se estaba ocultando por el horizonte.

Todos ya estábamos en el puerto a excepción de Alice. Porque no estará aquí.- pensé.

Muy bien Masquerade ya estamos aquí así que empecemos.-le dijo dan. Muy bien pero hagámoslo más interesante. Si tu ganas les regresare todos los bakugan que han perdido.-el le dijo.

En serio!-dijo Runo algo alegre. Y qué pasa si tu ganas?-le pregunto Shun. Pues…como siempre los bakugan que pierdan se irán a la dimensión de la perdición…pero aparte yo quiero….a Sakura!-dijo mientras me señalaba.

QUUUUUEEEE!-gritamos todos sorprendidos. DESDE CUANDO ME CONVERTI EN UN TROFEO!- le grite muy enojada. NI TE ATREVES A ACEPTAR ESOS TERMINOS!-le había advertido a Dan.

O.O…pero...no quieres otra cosa?-él le había preguntado. Es eso…o sus dos bakugan.-el le contesto. PORQUE LO QUE QUIERES TIENE QUE SER DE MI!-dije muy furiosa. Dan se acerco a nosotros. Qué hago?-pregunto. Todos voltearon a verme, ellos querían que dijera algo.

Pues…-murmure. Qué hago? Estamos en un callejón sin salida. Si quieres yo me ofrezco.- dijo Drago. QUE!- grito Hina. Que sucede?- le pregunto Chaos. Ella se quedo callada y vi como se ponía algo roja (los demás no se dieron cuenta).

Hina…acaso tu…-le estaba susurrando al oído. Cuando ella escucho mi pregunta se puso muy roja. Oye hiragana! No sabía que eras un bakugan pyrus!-dijo Dan asombrado. Runo le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Dan…acepta el duelo.-le dije. Que!-gritaron todos. Estas segura? Podemos ofrecerle otra cosa.-me dijo Shun, parecía preocupado. Descuida…estoy segura que Dan ganara.-le dije mostrando una sonrisa falsa. Ok…está decidido.-dijo dan.

Están listos!-grito Masquerade.

Si!-respondimos. CAMPO BAKUGAN ABIERTO!- después de eso la batalla comenzó. Pero algo no andaba bien podía sentirlo.

* * *

**Yuki: bien! Ya está. Le hice unos pequeños cambios. (La verdad es que este capítulo lo tenía desde hace tiempo) pero a petición de una persona le agregue un poco de DanxRuno. Lo siento si fue algo pequeño pero no soy muy buena con el romance ^^;**

**Julie: eso es porque no tienes novio ^o^**

**Yuki: -.-'' como sea bien espero que les guste. **


	21. Desicion

**Yuki: bien…a seguirle.**

**Sakura: …me pregunto que se te ocurrirá hoy.**

* * *

Paso un rato y al parecer Dan había perdido la batalla. Todos estaban atónitos a lo ocurrido

**Sakura POV**

No puede ser…-pensé mientras observaba el evento. Bien…y como habíamos quedado. Tomare lo que me pertenece.-dijo señalando hacia a mí. Al hacer eso una energía oscura salió de los pies de él y se dirigió hacia mí. La energía me rodeo y me amarro, después de eso me empezó a jalar hasta donde estaba Masquerade.

SAKURA!-oí gritar a todos. Pasaron unos segundos para que llegara a un lado de Masquerade. La energía desapareció, pero Masquerade me tomo por la cintura.

EEYYYY!-grito Shun. Suéltame!-le dije y trate de golpearlo en la cara. Pero el me tomo del brazo. Jamás!-me dijo. No le puse atención ya que cuando me tomo del brazo sentí algo extraño. Era algo familiar, sentía como si estuviera con….

Alice… eres tú?- Le pregunte. El se veía sorprendido y a la vez enojado. El se me acerco más, hasta llegar a mi oído. No te atrevas abrir la boca.-me dijo en un tono serio. Después de eso me empujo hasta dejarme en suelo.

Por esta vez no cumpliré completamente el trato. Pero se me llevare a tu precioso dragonoid!- el dijo. Un portal oscuro se abrió y empezó a succionar a drago.

DRAGO!-grito dan. DAN!-él le respondió. Vi como dan empezó a correr hacia Drago. DRAGO!-él seguía diciendo, después de al ver alcanzado el portal hizo lo que nunca pensé que haría. Se lanzo hacia el interior del portal.

DAN!-gritaron todos.

Después de eso volvimos al puerto.

* * *

**Nadie POV**

Dan…que has hecho con él!-Runo le reclamo a Masquerade. Yo no he hecho nada con él, el eligió su propio destino. La dimensión de la perdición es la otra vida para los bakugan. No hay regreso para los bakugan ni para humanos. Runo se puso a llorar. TU LO HICISTE!-grito Shun, el se echo a correr y trato de golpear a Masquerade pero él lo esquivo. El salto y desapareció.

Dan….DONDE ESTAS!-grito Runo y se echo a llorar. Runo…-le susurro tigrera. Drago…-susurro Hina. Tranquila..-le dijo Sakura para tranquilizarla. Shun se acerco a Sakura y la ayudo a levantarse.

Estas bien?-le pregunto. Si…no te preocupes.-ella le respondió. Después de eso se dirigieron con los otros, estaban llorando. Chicos…no se pongan así. No es tiempo para estar así.-les dijo Sakura.

PERO QUE NO VES! Dan está atrapado en la dimensión de la perdición! Nadie vuelve de ahí! Puede ser que Dan este en peligro! O…peor! PERO DE SEGURO NO ENTENDERAS! YA QUE TU NUNCA HAS PERDIDO A NADIE!- dijo y se escuchaba muy furiosa. Runo!-le grito tigrera.

Cuando Runo termino, Sakura se veía deprimida y empezó a caminar. Se detuvo a un lado de Runo. No más te lo digo porque las lágrimas no lo traerán de vuelta. Yo…sé lo que te digo. Las lágrimas no lo traerán de vuelta.-le dijo y siguió caminando.

Runo pudo recordar lo que le había pasado a Sakura y pudo comprender lo que ella quiso decir. Sakura!- se levanto y dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba Sakura. KIRARA!- ella grito y Kirara se transformo. Ella se subió al lomo de Kirara y ella se echo a correr, después empezó a volar.

Ahora si te pasaste.-le dijo Shun. Lo siento.-Runo le respondió. No te tienes que disculpar con nosotros, si no con ella.-le dijo Skyress.

* * *

En casa de marucho, ya era de noche.

**Shun POV**

Ese idiota de Dan. Solo hace estupideces y hace preocuparnos.-dije en voz alta. Ya lo conoces…siempre actúa antes de pensar en sus acciones.-me dijo Skyress. Si...pero- no pude terminar ya que sentí que alguien chocaba con mi espalda.

Quien puso una pared en medio del…oh…eres tu.-al parecer era Sakura. Lo siento…tengo que.-ella empezó a decirme. Espera!-le dije. Ella se detuvo y volteo a verme. Qué pasa?-me pregunto.

Quiero saber si tu…si estás bien.-le dije. Ella se me quedo viendo por un rato parecía que se quedo pensando. Te refieres a lo que paso hoy.-ella me dijo. Bueno…si en parte….pero también por lo que te dijo Runo.-le dije.

No te preocupes...debo admitir que si me afecto un poco…pero ya se me paso.-ella me dijo. Sakura…ya me contaron lo que te paso.-le dije. Ehh? De que…espera. Te contaron lo de Sarah?-me pregunto.

Si…en serio lo lamento.-le dije algo triste. Ella se me acerco y me empezó a frotar la cabeza. Ya no te preocupes por eso.-me volvió a decir. Eso causo me sonrojara, lo bueno que ella no lo noto.

Ahora que lo recuerdo…espera aquí. Kirara, acompáñalo. En un rato vuelvo.- después de eso se dio la vuelta y se echo a correr. Que es lo estará planeando?-me pregunto Skyress. No lo sé-le respondí. Después de eso sentí como Kirara se subía por mi espalda y llegaba a mi hombro. Luego me empezó a acariciar mi mejilla.

Creo que ya le agradas mas.-me dijo Skyress. Creo que si.- le respondí mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Ya regrese!-me dijo Sakura mientras se detenía frente a mí. Toma!-me dijo mostrándome su mano. En ella había una pulsera con perlas color verde (no eran perlas de verdad). Pero porque?-le pregunte. Esta es mi forma de decir gracias y también una forma que demuestra que quiero ser tu amiga.-me dijo.

Sakura…gracias.-le dije. Tome la pulsera y me la puse. Ahora que me doy cuenta…todos traen una, excepto Alice.-le dije. No me importa si Alice la usa o no.-me dijo y parecía estar enojada.

Te sucede algo con Alice?-le pregunte. No… es que…nada olvídalo.-me dijo. Bueno…cuando quieras decirme...aquí estoy.-le dije. Sakura…quiero saber que te dijo Masquerade. Porque no te llevo con él.

El rostro de Sakura cambio de repente, parecía estar enojada. Solo tonterías…Shun…no quiero hablar de eso…estoy cansada.-ella me dijo. Está bien…luego me cuentas está bien. Buenas noches.-le dije. Buenas noches….Shun-chan.-dijo entre risas.

* * *

**Al día siguiente, los bakugan estaban reunidos en la fuente que tenia dentro de la casa de Marucho.**

**Skyress POV**

Que! No puede ser! Es en serio Skyress!- me dijo chaos. Si…al parecer Masquerade quiere ver a Shun. Los demás al parecer estaban sorprendidos al escuchar esto. Es una estupidez lo que quiere hacer! –dijo Hina.

No quiere meter a nadie en esto… no quiere que pase lo mismo que con Dan.-les conteste. Eso no les va a gustar a los otros-me dijo Preyas. Si lo sé.-le conteste. Por eso quiero que vayamos nosotros, después de todo este problema concierne mas a los bakugan.-les dije.

No creo que eso sea la mejor idea….-dijo Hina. Hiragana…pensé que estarías dentro…después de todo tal vez haya posibilidad de traer a Dan y Drago.-le dije. Si! Vamos piénsalo!-le dijo Preyas.

Ella se quedo callada por un rato. Naahhh… déjenla. Ella nunca se atrevería hacer nada que la meta en problemas. Creo que no quiere ver a su querido…-decía Chaos. CALLATE- le ordeno y vimos como se ponía de color rojo.

Que te sucede Hina-san?-le pregunto Gorem. No se han dado cuenta! Lo que pasa es que mi queridísima hermana está enamorada de drago u.-respondió. O.O no puede ser…-contestamos todos sorprendidos.

Hina…eso es cierto?-le pregunte. /…ummm….por que tuviste que decirlo.-ella murmuro. Algún día iban a enterarse…eres muy obvia. Hasta Sakura ya se dio cuenta.-ella le contesto. Por favor….no le cuenten a nadie más…se los ruego.-nos dijo algo triste. OK!-contestamos todos.

Momentos después….

* * *

Los bakugan se encontraban sobre un patín que habían conseguido. En ese momento iba cuesta abajo por la calle.

ESTO ES EMOCIONANTE!-gritaba chaos. Hermana no te acerques tanto a la orilla.-le dijo Hina. Vaya…a pesar de lo que hizo chaos…sigue actuando tan amable con ella.-susurro Preyas a Tigrera. Deben de tener una gran conexión-le contesto.

Oigan…ahora que me doy cuenta…como es que detendremos esta cosa…-chaos le pregunto al resto. Porque lo preguntas?- le pregunto Preyas. Pues…por eso.-le contesto mientras observaba que el final de la calle, que era una curva.

No puede ser…Sakura!-gritaron Chaos y Hina. Después de eso el patín salió volando.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

No puede ser que tuviera que ir hasta esa tienda solo por el mandado.-le dije a Kirara que estaba junto a mí. (Se había transformado para ayudarme con las bolsas, yo estaba cargando una sandia). No puede ser….Sakura!-oi a alguien gritar.

Ehh?- me di la vuelta y lo único que vi fue un patín en frente de mi rostro. Después de eso sentí como me golpeo en la cara y caí hacia atrás.

AHHHHHH!-grite, al igual que otras voces.

* * *

**Shun POV**

No puede ser que se hayan ido!- les dije al resto del grupo. Donde se encontraran?-pregunto Runo. Chicos! Por aquí!-nos dijo Marucho señalando el borde de la calle. Corrimos cuesta debajo de la colina y nos detuvimos en diferentes partes para buscarlos. Al final los encontramos.

Gorem! No vuelvas a espantarme así!-le dijo Julie a Gorem. Tu también!-dijo Runo. Y tú!-dijo Marucho. Skyress! Porque hiciste eso!-le dije a Skyress. No quería que te encontraras tu solo con Masquerade.-ella me contesto. ¡Que! Acaso ibas a pelear con Masquerade, tu solo! Cómo pudiste!-me dijo Runo.

No quería que se metieran en problemas.-les conteste. Shun…recuerda que somos un equipo y estamos juntos en esto.-me dijo Marucho. Es cierto! – dijeron Runo y Julie al mismo tiempo. Chicos… está bien.- les conteste.

Oigan…donde esta chaos y hiragana?-pregunto Preyas. Eh? Estaban con ustedes?-le pregunto Marucho. Pues…no solo ellas, también nos "encontramos" a Sakura en el camino.-dijo Gorem. A que te refieres con "encontrarse"?-le pregunto Julie.

Bueno…digamos que salimos volando y dimos justamente en el rostro de Sakura… Después de eso todos caímos por el barranco.-contesto Preyas.

….QUEE!-gritaron todos incluyéndome. Todos nos fuimos corriendo hasta el fondo de la colina hasta llegar al fondo. Y al parecer si era verdad. Ella se encontraba en el suelo y Kirara estaba junto de ella.

CHICAS!-grito Preyas. Todos corrimos hasta donde estaba Kirara y Sakura.9o9…ahhh…- Sakura estaba completamente noqueada, tenía algo de sangre en la cabeza y una marca roja en medio de su rostro.

Será mejor que la llevemos a mi casa.-dijo Marucho. Todos estábamos de acuerdo. Julie tomo a chaos y hiragana, estaban en la cabeza de Kirara. Miren…parece que fue de compras.-dijo Runo mientras señalaba una sandia.

Tú las llevas.-dijo Julie. PERO PORQUE YO!-en ese momento inicio una pelea entre ellas. Marucho me ayudo a poner a Sakura en mi espalda y las chicas terminaron con su pelea.

* * *

En la casa de marucho

Al parecer Sakura ya había despertado. Shun trato de curarle la herida de la cabeza y trato de quitarle la boina (nunca se le cayó XD, acaso le pondrá pegamento para que no se le caiga). Pero ella se negó, ella le dijo que ella se curaría la de la cabeza. El acepto, pero en parte le ayudo en la marca que le quedo en la cara.

Momentos después ella se había puesto unas vendas en la cabeza pero aun tenia la boina puesta.

Porque nunca se quitara la boina?-pensó Julie. Muy bien…entonces lo que paso es que…Shun fue desafiado por Masquerade, Skyress no quería que lo enfrentara solo, así que planeo enfrentarla con los otros. Así que tomaron un patín para llegar hacia donde los había llamado Masquerade, pero perdieron el control del patín y ahí fue cuando me golpearon en el rostro con él, y después de eso caí por la colina. Llegaron ustedes, los encontraron y luego me encontraron a mí. Y por ultimo me trajeron aquí.- dijo Sakura a los otros.

Pues…si...exactamente.-le contesto Marucho. Ok…en primera chaos y hiragana….que andaban pensando?-ella le pregunto a sus dos bakugan. Pues…nada.-ellas le contestaron-.

Luego hablaremos…y ahora.-ella se acerco a Shun y le dio un golpe en la cabeza (no tan duro como le da a dan). EEHH!-los otros dijeron asombrados. Oucchh! Y eso porque que fue!-él le pregunto. Por no haberle dicho por lo menos a una persona y por preocupar a Skyress.-ella le contesto.

* * *

**Shun POV**

Estaba confundido. No pienses que estoy enojada contigo. Comprendo tus razones…pero por lo menos le hubieras dicho a alguien. Y debiste haber pensado en lo que pensaba Skyress al respecto. Recuerda que ella es como nosotros.-ella me dijo en tono serio.

Yo…-susurre. No podía voltearla ver, me sentía avergonzado. Luego sentí como alguien frotaba mi cabeza. Perdón…pero tenía que decírtelo. Entonces si iremos a rescatar a Dan?-ella me pregunto.

Que! Sakura estás segura? Como tu estas herida.-le dijo marucho. Descuida, es solo un golpe! Me he golpeado más fuerte otras veces y siempre continúo lo que hago.-dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza y se reía.

Eso causo un silencio. Si…entonces iremos más tarde.-conteste. Con eso todos se fueron a preparar para el evento. Solo quedamos Sakura y yo. Entonces…-habíamos dicho los dos al mismo tiempo.

Tu primero.-ella me dijo. Bueno… entonces no estás enojada conmigo.-le dije. Quieres que te vuelva a golpear, ya te dije que no. Solo quería que te dieras cuenta de lo que estabas a punto de hacer, solo eso.-ella me respondió.

Hmm…me sorprendes.-le dije. Porque?-ella me pregunto. Nunca pensé que tu verdadera forma de ser fuera así.-le dije mientras le mostraba una sonrisa. Ella se sonrojo un poco. Je...acaso quieres que vuelva a ser como antes.-me dijo.

No, claro que no.-le respondí algo nervioso. Ella se empezó a reír y se empezó a dirigir hacia el pasillo. Sabes algo Shun… eres una de las personas con la cual me gusta mucho estar. Podría decirse que eres mi mejor amigo.-ella me dijo mientras me sonreía.

Eso causo que me pusiera muy rojo. Nos vemos más tarde.-fue lo último que me dijo y se fue. Shun…estas muy caliente.-me dijo Skyress. No es así…-le respondí. Si es así X3-oi decir a alguien. Voltee a ver quién era y vi a Julie viéndome. JULIE!- grite.

KYYAA! X3. Shun está enojada- empezó a gritar y se echo a correr.

* * *

Tiempo después…

**Sakura POV**

Según lo que nos dijo Shun, teníamos que encontrar a Masquerade en una bodega abandonada. Todos fuimos a excepción de Alice, pero yo ya sabía porque ella no estaba aquí, pero no podía decir nada… después de todo…era Alice.

Momentos después Masquerade apareció enfrente de nosotros. Nos empezó a decir sobre lo que queríamos hacer. Y lo que queríamos hacer era ir a la dimensión de la perdición. Cuando estaba a punto de mandarnos vi a la mama de dan. Ella se nos quedo viendo. Después de eso me sentí extraña y lo último que vi fue oscuridad. Un portal nos había succionado a todos.

* * *

**Yuki: bien! Aquí termino el capitulo 17! Tuve que cambiar algo la verdadera historia de bakugan ya que no encuentro forma de ver los verdaderos capítulos. Pero recuerdo un poco, pero de todas maneras lo resumí un poco para que no fuera tan largo. De todas maneras le tuve que cambiar un poco en la parte del patín. Digamos que ellos iban cuesta abajo por la calle. Había una vuelta y salieron volando hacia la calle de abajo. Ahí fue donde Sakura estaba caminando. A lado de ella había un barranco, así que cuando la golpearon cayeron todos por ese barranco**

**chaos: porque lo explicas?**

**Yuki:porque le cambie y tenian que saberlo, bueno nos vemos!**


	22. La prueba

**Yuki: bien…mi primo Daniel ya no quiso que lo abrazaran así que se fue. **

**Chaos: se fue porque casi lo asfixian -.-**

**Runo: cierto…dime hoy encontraremos a Dan.**

**Yuki: ya veremos.**

**Runo/Chaos: O.O**

**Yuki: bueno es hora de empezar esto!**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, me di cuenta que ya no estábamos en la tierra. Ahora nos encontramos en un lugar muy deprimente y que al parecer no tenía vida.

Vaya….esto está peor que otros lugares donde he vivido.-dije en voz alta. Definitivamente.- oí decir a dos voces detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y pude ver a Chaos y Hina en su segunda forma. Pero…PORQUE ESTAN DE ESA FORMA!-grite, di un paso para atrás y choque con algo…era algo grande.

Me di la vuelta y para mi sorpresa…era Kirara en su segunda forma. TU TAMBIEN! Pero que está pasando!-les pregunte. No lo sabemos…cuando despertamos estábamos de esta forma.-me dijo chaos.

Está bien…pero…dime donde están los otros?-les pregunte. Eso tampoco lo sabemos.-me respondieron. No puede ser-pensé. Iba a empezar a caminar cuando me di cuenta que en el piso había un brazalete. Lo tome y me di cuenta que era de color rojo.

Es de Dan! El estuvo aquí!-dije y empecé a buscarlo junto a Kirara. Paso un rato y no encontramos nada. De repente enfrente de mi apareció Masquerade.

Al fin te pude encontrar…-me dijo. Tu…-le dije y trate de golpearlo pero lo atravesé. No funcionara… soy solo una "ilusión". Ahora que estamos solos quisiera hablar contigo.- me dijo

Está bien…Alice-le dije. En este momento no soy Alice. Soy Masquerade. Digamos que soy otra persona pero necesito el cuerpo de la chica para poder seguir con mis planes.-me dijo. Otra persona?...algo se me hace familiar.- pensé. Y dime cuáles son tus planes conmigo?-le pregunte.

Bueno…lo que quiero es que te unas a mí y a Naga—dijo y empezó a sonreír. Pero…porque yo?-le pregunte confundida. Hemos estado observándote…el maestro Naga vio un gran poder dentro de ti…es muy parecido al núcleo de infinidad…además que hay en ti que parece ser muy poderoso.-me dijo.

No sé de qué hablas…-le respondí. No…creo que si sabes….pero no quieres mostrármelo. Vamos por qué no me los enseñas…-me dijo acercándose a mí. No…aléjate…ALEJATE!-empecé a gritar y un par de rocas que estaban cerca de mí se partieron en pedazos. Que sucede?-el grito.

ALEJATE!- le seguí gritando. Y luego más rocas se empezaron a partir. SAKURA! Tranquila!- grito chaos. Luego sentí como Kirara me subía al lomo de Hina y ella empezó a volar. Chaos y Kirara la siguieron.

* * *

**Masquerade POV**

Vaya….parece ser que estuvo en lo correcto…maestro Naga.- luego sentí como la sangre salía por unas cortadas que aparecieron en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo. Pero…parece ser que es muy peligroso lo que ella posee. Pudo dañarme aunque soy solo una ilusión.

* * *

**Nadie POV**

Chaos y Kirara seguían buscando al resto del grupo por los aires. Mientras que Hina volaba con Sakura en su hombro. Ne…Hina…dime que paso esa noche?-le pregunto. De que hablas?-ella le contesto.

Hablo de la noche cuando el abuelo de Shun me encontró llorando… quiero saber que paso después de eso…cuando desperté en el parque.-ella le dijo. Aun lo recuerdas?.- Hina le pregunto.

Algo…recuerdo que estaba en un lugar oscuro…y que alguien me hablaba…ella se parecía a mí y decía que era yo. No logre comprender lo que me trato de decir.-ella le dije y parecía estar confundida. Pues…no paso nada serio…-ella le contesto. Luego te lo diremos…pero cuando no estemos aquí.—le dijo.

DRAGO!-grito chaos. QUE!-gritaron sorprendidas Hina y Sakura. CHICAS!-gritaron ellos. Dan se encontraba en el cuello de drago, ellos se acercaron a las chicas (estaban todos en el cielo).

Que están haciendo aquí?-Dan les pregunto. Pues tu qué crees…venimos a sacarte de aquí!-le respondió. Pero…viniste sola?-pregunto. Pues…no. Vine con los otros. Pero parece que nos separamos camino aquí.-ella le respondió.

Oh…entonces hay que buscarlos.-dijo Drago. Eso es lo que estábamos haciendo-le dijo Chaos.

Los chicos empezaron a buscar por los aires al resto del grupo. En el camino Sakura le empezó a hablar a Dan sobre Kirara. Porque se está en su segunda forma…si ella no es un bakugan. Y también le regreso el brazalete.

Paso un buen rato, pero al fin encontraron a los otros.

* * *

**Nadie POV**

Miren! Es Dan! Y Sakura!-grito Julie. Dan y Sakura empezaron descender hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

Que están haciendo aquí!-grito Drago. Parece que ya olvidaron -.-*dijo chaos. Si…tienen una memoria muy pequeña -.- -le dijo Sakura. Después de eso Dan empezó a pelear con Runo y con los otros. Según él fue una tontería lo que hicieron.

(cap 30, no quiero escribir toda la conversación…no quiero que se haga largo el capitulo)

Parece que ya nos olvidaron.-dijo chaos. Completamente…no lo crees…Sakura?-pregunto Hina. Sakura no le puso atención, ella estaba observando a Kirara. Porque no puedes regresar a tu otra forma…esto nunca había pasado.-ella le dijo a su compañera.

Sakura!- grito Julie y se lanzo hacia donde estaba Sakura. Ella le dio un gran abrazo. Vaya…pensé que no te volvería a ver.- le dijo Julie. Julie….no…puedo respirar.-ella murmuro. Vamos Julie…suéltala antes de que perdamos a un miembro del equipo- dijo Runo mientras la separaba de Sakura.

Sakura…dónde estabas…y porque Kirara está en esa forma?-le pregunto Preyas. Bueno, en primera no tenía idea donde estaba y en segunda…no sé lo que pasa con Kirara por alguna razón ella no puede regresar a su otra forma.-ella le respondió.

Vaya…es la primera vez que los vemos en su verdadera forma- dijo Hina. Ahora que lo veo…es cierto-dijo Gorem. Con nosotros es igual…la primera vez que se transformaron no las pude ver…así que… es un gran honor poder conocer a las majestuosas….Chaos del inframundo. Y hiragana el ángel caído.-dijo Preyas arrodillándose.

….

Se quedaron todos callados. Preyas…no tenias que ser tan exagerado -.-'.-le dijo Marucho. Jeje…lo siento.-el le respondió. Pero en parte es un gran honor conocerlas…espero que las podamos ver en batalla muy pronto.-les dijo Gorem.

Ahora que lo veo…nunca que te hemos visto pelear.-dijo Runo. Está bien…está decidido! Sakura peleemos aquí y ahora!- dijo Dan. -.- BAKA!- ella dijo y lo golpeo en la cabeza. No es momento de pensar en eso! Tenemos que salir de aquí!.-ella le dijo.

Eso cierto- añadió Runo. Mmm…me cae que tienes miedo.-Dan murmuro. Que dijiste- Sakura dijo y la lanzo una mirada fría. Nada…-el respondió. De acuerdo…ENCONTRAREMOS LA FORMA DE SALIR DE AQUÍ!- dijo Dan con muchas energías.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Vaya…él nunca cambiara.- pensé. Nosotros podemos ayudarlos, mis amigos- oí a alguien decir. Nos dimos la vuelta para ver quién era. Y algo enorme apareció frente a nosotros. Parecía un caballero. Quien eres tú?-le pregunto Dan.

Mi nombre es Apollonir. El antiguo soldado pyrus.-le contesto. Después de eso empezaron a aparecer más. Yo soy Clayf, soy un soldado subterra.-dijo uno de color café. Soy Lars Lion, un soldado haos.-dijo otro de color blanco. Soy Exedra, un soldado darkus.-dijo uno de color morado con negro. Soy Frosh, un soldado aquos.-dijo uno que se parecía a un anciano. Y yo soy Oberus, un soldado ventus.-dijo uno verde.

Los seis soldados de Vestroia!-dijo drago. Los seis soldados de Vestroia…-pensé. Había algo familiar en ese nombre…pero no podía recordar. Ughhh…-mi cabeza me empezó a doler. De repente oí un sonido extraño, estaba por toda mi cabeza. Ya no podía oír nada de lo que decían.

Entonces…si eso es lo que quieren comencemos.-dijo Apollonir. El sonido había desaparecido, pero ahora una extraña luz había aparecido bajo nosotros. Después de eso todos salimos volando hacia el cielo. Todos fueron a diferentes lados incluyéndome, pero la cosa es que yo iba hacia arriba. Después de eso todo se puso borroso.

* * *

Momentos después…

**Nadie POV**

En esos momentos todos tenían sus pruebas con los soldados legendarios. Pero…había una pregunta que se les había pasado por la cabeza a todos. Con quien iría Sakura?. Ella utiliza dos atributos. Y como Runo era haos, pensaron que iría con el tal Exedra ya que el es darkus…pero que pasaría con hiragana…

Pero en esos momentos tenían que olvidar ese tipo de cosas. En ese momento tenían que estar pensando en otras cosas…en sus pruebas.

* * *

**Sakura POV.**

Uhh…que paso?- había dicho. Cuando abrí mis ojos completamente me di cuenta que estaba en una gran roca que flotaba en la nada. Lo que podría decirse que el cielo era de color negro y morado.

Muy bien… exactamente…dónde estoy?-volví a preguntar. Busque a mis compañeras pero no las encontraba. Luego sentí como algo se posaba en mis hombros. Del lado derecho estaba Kirara y del otro mis dos bakugan.

Estas bien?-me pregunto Hina. Si…pero…dónde estamos?- pregunte. Ella estaba a punto de responder pero luego sentí que algo venia hacia nosotros, era un bola oscura. Puse mis manos frente a mí y a la bola negra se detuvo a unos metros de mí.

Como lo sospechábamos….-oí a una voz decir. QUIEN DIJO ESO!-pregunto algo molesta. De repente empezaron a aparecer los seis soldados de Vestroia. No se supone que debían estar con los otros!-les dijo chaos.

Eso no importa ahora….tenemos que hablar con ustedes.-dijo Oberus. Queremos saber…COMO ES POSIBLE QUE USTEDES HAYAN ADQUIRIDO UN ATRIBUTO!-dijo Exedra señalando a chaos y hiragana. De que hablas?-yo pregunte.

Que…acaso no los sabes. Tus queridísimos bakugan son en realidad del grupo de los "blancos"-dijo Lars Lion. De que están hablando…que son los "blancos"?-pregunte confundida. Son un grupo de bakugan que no tienen atributo…y que no pueden adquirirlo…así que, nuestra pregunta es…COMO PUDIERON ADQUIRIRLOS?- dijo Exedra y parecía molesto.

Al principio se quedaron calladas, pero luego chaos empezó hablar. Pues… fue gracias a nuestra misión…-ella dijo en voz baja. Misión? Pero…según ustedes no recuerdan cual es?-le pregunte muy confundida. Ella ya no me respondió.

Acaso…me mintieron. USTEDES ME MINTIERON!- les grite muy furiosa. Sakura…nosotras…-empezó a decir Hina. CALLATE! No quiero escucharlas! Yo confié en ustedes…les dije…acerca de eso. ACASO ME HAN MENTIDO EN OTRA COSA! RESPONDANME!- les pregunte a ambas.

Pues en parte si…-dijo el tal Clayf. Qué?-le pregunte. Sakura…los seis soldados legendarios estaremos a cargo de tu prueba…y con quien vas a pelear….es ella.-dijo Apollonir señalando al suelo. De su dedo salió una especie de luz. Cuando llego al suelo empezó a tomar forma, y al final lo que estaba frente a mis ojos era… una chica vendada y tenia cuernos en la cabeza.

No puede ser…-murmure. APOLLONIR! Dijiste que iba a ser una pelea con ella misma! Dime! Porque has traído a un fenómeno!-dijo Oberus algo enojada. Fenómeno…-pensé.

Eso es lo que se supone que debe ser!-él le respondió. SILENCIO!-grito la chica con cuernos. Los soldados se quedaron sorprendidos. COMO TE ATREVES A DESAFIARNOS! TU SOLO ERES UNA ILUSION CREADA POR NOSOTROS!- dijo Frosh.

En serio…dime una ilusión haría ESTO!-grito la chica señalando a Frosh, los soldados no sabían lo que ella estaba haciendo pero cuando vieron a Frosh se quedaron espantados. Frosh tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Que está pasando!-pregunto Claif. IDIOTAS! HAN LIBERADO A UN MONSTRUO!-le respondió Chaos. De que están hablando! Ella es solo una ilusión! Como es que ella puede hacer eso!-le pregunto Apollonir. SIGUES TU!- grito la chica dirigiéndose a Oberus. Ella utilizo una ráfaga de viento para atacarla. La chica lo esquivo pero en cambio le dio a Sakura.

La ráfaga fue tan fuerte que hizo que la boina de Sakura saliera volando.

No puede ser!-dijeron todos los soldados. Ella…ella…TIENE CUERNOS!-dijeron todos.

Ja…al fin se dieron cuenta… que lentos-dijo la otra chica mostrando una sonrisa malévola. Parece ser que por fin no podemos ver cara a cara, "Sakura"-ella dijo volteándome a ver. Quien eres?...yo no te conozco.-le dije.

Ohh…Sakura…porque eres tan mala conmigo…acaso no me recuerdas…yo soy la única persona que siempre ha estado contigo durante toda tu vida.-ella me dijo. Yo estaba confundida. De que está hablando?-pensé.

Bueno…está bien…después de todo se supone que no debes recordar nada de mí y de tu pasado. Pero te ayudare un poco…yo soy la voz que te ayudaba cuando nadie estaba contigo. Como ese día en Australia o esa noche…en el parque.-me dijo.

De qué habla…yo...ahh…no otra vez..-dije. Mi cabeza me empezó a doler y empecé a ver diferentes situaciones en mi cabeza. Una era la pelea con un grupo de niños ahí se encontraba Tom viéndome, y la otra era una pelea con Kirara y Shun estaba viendo.

Ahhh!.Que esto!. DETENTE!-grite. Sakura!- oí decir a mis bakugan. NO SE ACERQUEN! USTEDES….USTEDES SABIAN ACERCA DE ELLA! PORQUE NUNCA ME LO DIJERON!-les dije. La razón por la que les dije esto, fue porque había visto la pelea de esa noche del parque y oí lo que ellas le decían a "ella".

No queríamos…que.- empezó a murmurar. No querían que…?-le pregunte. Que recordaras-dijo la chica. Ellas no querían que recordaras tu pasado ni a mi.-me dijo. Pero…porque…?-le pregunte.

Sakura…por favor comprende…no queríamos que volvieras a sufrir como ese día.-me dijo Hina. Hiragana…-susurre.

* * *

**Apollonir POV**

No te metas en esto!-dijo la chica en vendas. Levanto sus manos y señalo a la tal Hina. NO TE DEJARE!-grito Sakura. Ella hizo lo mismo que ella. Luego se vio como si algo chocara enfrente de ellas.

Qué rayos está pasando!-pregunte. Oberus y los otros ayudaban a Frosh. Es…algo que no podemos ver a simple vista…-dijo en voz muy baja Frosh. A que te refieres?- le pregunto Lars Lion. Cuando esa chica me ataco pude sentir que algo me atacaba…-le respondió.

Tengo una idea… Luz que todo puede iluminar! Muéstranos lo que a simple vista no se puede ver!- dijo Lars Lion, unas luces empezaron a salir de sus manos y fueron directamente donde estaba la pelea entre las chicas.

Cuando las luces entraron en contacto con ellas, empezaron a aparecer unos brazos. QUE RAYOS SON ESOS!- les pregunte a mis compañeros. Son brazos! –respondió Oberus. Ya lose! pero…los brazos normales no causan tanto daño!-le respondí.

Ustedes dos deténganse!-grito Exedra y lanzo una bola de energía hacia ellas. Ellas alcanzaron a ver lo que el trataba de hacer.

NO TE METAS EN ESTO!-gritaron las dos. Luego todos los brazos que estaban usando para atacarse, se empezaron dirigir hacia la bola de energía. Eran más brazos saliendo de la chica en vendas pero podían verse débiles, en cambio con Sakura era lo contrario. Cuando los brazos llegaron hacer contacto con la bola oscura, esta regreso golpeando a Exedra.

-.-' Vaya…sí que pueden llegar a dar miedo cuando están enojadas.-dijo Clayf un poco preocupado.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Vaya…parece ser que aun sigues teniendo un poco de control sobre ellos…-me dijo la chica. Como…que aun…yo no puedo…solo lo hice.- Sakura respondió. Mmm…puede ser…después de todo eras muy buena usándolos de pequeña.-me dijo.

No sé de qué hablas pero… espero que lo pienses dos veces antes de atacar a mis amigas.-le dije. Sakura!- dijeron a Chaos y Hina.

Los soldados se quedaron sorprendidos por su respuesta. Que…acaso no estás enojada por las mentiras que te han dicho!- me pregunto la otra y parecía estar molesta. Claro que lo estoy…pero… ellas son mis amigas. Y lo hicieron para protegerme. En cambio tu… lo único que has hecho es estropear mi vida!-le grite.

Que!-ella me respondió. Tú dices que estas aquí para ayudarme, pero eso no es cierto. Lo único que has hecho fue traerme dolor. Y que yo hiciera sufrir a otras personas!- le dije. Pero…acabe con las personas que odiabas.- me dijo.

Y ESO QUE! Hubiera sido mejor si tú me hubieras ayudado a salvar a Sarah!-le dije y empezaron a caer unas lagrimas de mi ojo derecho. Sarah…-ella murmuro, vi como unas lágrimas caían de su ojo izquierdo.

Tu…eres una IDIOTA!, pagaras por tu insolencia!-me dijo y saco una carta portal. Entonces así nos vamos a llevar. Yo hice lo mismo. CAMPO BAKUGAN ABIERTO!- gritamos las dos.

En esta pelea puedes usar tus dos bakugan.-ella me dijo. Ok! Desciende de los grandes cielos…HIRAGANA!- Sakura aventó a hiragana al campo de batalla. Sumerge de las profundidades…CHAOS!- hizo lo mismo con chaos.

Eso es todo…pues…yo usare a Exedra y Apollonir!-ella dijo y lanzo a dos bakugan. Cuando se abrieron empezaron a tomar forma. Exedra tomo forma de un reptil con ocho cabezas. Y Apollonir tomo forma de un dragón con piernas.

**Chaos y hiragana 1200G. Exedra y Apollonir 1000G.**

Como puede ser que tengan más puntos que ellos dos juntos!-dijo Lars Lion. Eso no es lo que importa ahora…lo que es más importante ahora es detener a ese monstruo antes que nos destruya a nosotros.-dijo Oberus.

Monstruo…-murmure. Vez…ni siquiera ellos aceptan tu verdadero ser. Nadie nos quiere.-ella me dijo. Cállate! Habilidad activada! Solar Ray!-grite y los puntos de ataque de Hina subieron pero solo 100G.

Eso es todo lo que tienes…patético…te has vuelto tan patética Sakura. Yo usare… Infinity Waiver!- eso agrego 1200 puntos de ataque. Que! 2200 puntos de ataque! Eso es imposible.- pense.

Ataquen!-la "otra" dijo. Pero…-Exedra dijo. Te atreves a no seguir mis órdenes! Esta es una prueba! Ella tiene que dar todo lo que tiene!-ella le respondió. Exedra y Apollonir atacaron a chaos y hiragana.

NOOO! CHAOS! HINA!-grite. Los dos bakugan cayeron pero no regresaron a su otra forma. Pero que sucede…esta pelea es de tres sets. Ellos deben regresar.- pense. En serio crees que voy a dejar ir a estas dos! Ellas han interferido con mis planes!. Es hora terminar con esto…Superior Wizard!- el poder que tenían se había duplicado. Ahora era 4400 puntos de ataque.

HAY QUE DETENERLA! A ESTE PASO ESAS DOS NO SOBREVIVIRAN!- grito Oberus. VAN A MORIR SI ESTO SIGUE ASI!-grito Claif.

No…sobrevivirán…van…a morir….-pensé. No…quiero eso…ellas… ellas.- seguía diciéndome en mi mente. _**Ya viste nadie…nunca nos aceptara…todos nos odian. Estamos solas.-**_ escuche una voz decir pero esta vez era diferente, era de alguien que yo conocía.

No…no quiero…NNNNNNOOOOOO!-empecé a gritar. En mi mente podía ver un sin fin de recuerdos.

* * *

**Nadie POV**

Que está pasando!-grito Lars Lion. Los brazos… están saliendo de esa chica.-dijo Oberus, estaba demasiado sorprendida al ver el evento. MIREN…LOS PUNTOS DE ATAQUE ESTAN SUBIENDO!-dijo Frosh. (Aun sigue consiente)

Sakura!-grito hiragana. No puede ser!-grito chaos. Al parecer los cuernos de Sakura estaban creciendo un poco más.

No…perderé…a nadie más…yo los protegeré con mi vida!-ella grito a los cuatro vientos. Ella ha recobrado su memoria!-grito la "otra". Puedo sentirlo…ella la ha recupera…do-ella no pudo terminar por que pudo observar como chaos y hiragana eran envueltas por los brazos.

Que está pasando! –pregunto Clayf. Ellas…están…EVOLUCIONANDO!-agrego Oberus. Eso es imposible. La evolución es algo que los bakugan hacen por si mismos! No gracias a un humano!- dijo Lars Lion.

Pues…si se pueden dar cuenta…ella no es humana.-dijo Frosh en un tono serio.

* * *

**Yuki: ha..ha…ha…no puede ser…tres capítulos en tres días…es agotador…pero…tengo que seguir!**

**Apollonir: vaya…al fin nos agregaste a la historia. Y parece ser que tomamos un buen papel.**

**Oberus: si X3. Agregaste a todos.**

**Yuki: jejeje…no me gusta mucho dejar fuera a otros personajes…**

**Chaos: si como no…que hay de Chan lee, Julio, Hal-G, Naga y Wayvern.**

**Yuki: …por Chan lee y Julio…ellos si los había olvidado. Peros los otros aun no tienen nada que ver con la historia de Sakura.**

**Hina: bien…antes de que te deprimas…cuéntales sobre la otra historia.**

**Yuki: cierto! Muy bien como ya había dicho voy hacer otra historia que tiene que ver con esta, les recomiendo que la lean a partir de este o del siguiente capítulo. La historia trata sobre Sakura y su pasado. Ya no de sus dos años de pérdida de memoria…hablo de su pasado.**

**?: Entonces ya voy a salir :3?**

**Yuki: si claro. *le soba la cabeza***

**Apollonir: quien es ella?**

**Yuki: alguien importante para Sakura.**

**Sakura: que sucede?**

**Yuki: 0.0 NO DEJEN QUE LA VEA! APOLLONIR! CHAOS!**

**Los dos se le avientan a Sakura y la arrastran fuera del cuarto.**

**Yuki: bien…no puedo dejar que la vea…pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo. Y como la otra historia viene…tendré que detener esta por un tiempo ya que quiero subir la otra historia pero completa. Bueno eso es todo bye!  
**

**?: bye!**


End file.
